Smash On!
by TheVgamer
Summary: The fighters gather together for a hectic life in The Smash estate. Following the arrival of the Mii Fighter representative we dive into the lives of everyone from veterans to new-commers.
1. Chapter 1-Mii Fighter

**Writer's note: I do not own any characters in this story so far. All characters belong to Nintendo and their respectful companies. Thank you for reading.**

**I'd also like to ask that you think of Mii characters to look more normal and human like Marth rather than their actual appearance, just for the sake of visual imagery**

This was it. Finally after all this time he'd made it. The Smash Estate.

"Oh wow this is incredible" He said, a smile beaming across his face as he looked down at the huge, complex area were cultures collided.

His name was Sam and he had won the right to be the representative for the Mii Fighter on Planet Smash; the competition was tough and many fought for the honour, but it was his Mii Gunner skills that allowed him to win overall. It had been a good year since then and everyone who has ever been in a Smash tournament took residence here, from veterans like Mewtwo to new-commers like Palutena, they all lived here. The lift seemed to take forever as it came down from the space port to the planet and Sam took a seat against the wall. His head filled with worries.

"What if they don't like me? What if I'm not as good as them all?" He said to himself, running his hands through his long blond hair.

He stood up and looked in the mirror fixing the hair he'd just messed up. His blond hair was shoulder length and covered his ears, he had a long fringe which swept across his face and covered one eye; he wore narrow square glasses which covered his blue eyes and despite his worries he still had a beaming smile. The lift came to a stop as he turned around to the glass door to see that he'd come to the lift station on the ground. Plucking up his courage he stepped out of the lift and wandered into the empty station, which was essentially just a long corridor with a light at the end.

"wow" He said, coming out from the tunnel and looking around, the mountains in the distance were giant and the area was nothing but green with lots of hills.

He looked back at the long pillar leading into the sky and then to the hill in front of him, he sighed and wandered forward to the top of the hill. From there he could see everything; a huge castle in the very centre of a massive village shaped like an octagon and branches made from train tracks reaching into smaller cities, eight in total, and then finally in the sky there was a huge mansion with the smash emblem logo on it. His future home, Smash Mansion. He was so overwhelmed by the sight of the flying mansion and the huge cities ahead of him that he never noticed the _woosh_ sound getting closer.

"**POYOOOOOO" **Came a voice from his right.

Sam fell back as a bright yellow star came flying past him at an amazing speed and continued off into the sky, slightly dazed he stood up and followed it with his eyes, oblivious to yet another thing coming towards him.

"Hey, hey look out!" A young voice came from above.

This time he wasn't so lucky as he fell to the ground with something on top of him. After groaning and rubbing his face he sat up and looked at a boy doing the same thing; he had brown hair and wore white robes, where those wings on his back?

"Ah I'm sorry, I ran out of flight power while chasing Kirby. I haven't seen you around before...oh you must be the new-commer...the Mii Fighter right?" He said excitedly.

"Y-yeah that's right, I'm sam...those wings...you must be-" Sam was saying, his tone matching the boys.

"Yep! I'm Pit the angel, head of Lady Palutena's army" The angel said proudly while standing up and saluting.

The two stretched off their injuries and walked a little, it was a little awkward, Pit decided to break the silence.

"So, you probably need to be shown around, do you mind getting us up to the mansion? My flight won't come back for a while" He said, followed by a nervous laugh.

"To be honest, I was wondering how I'm meant to get up there myself..."

"Wait! You don't have magic or a vehicle of some kind?" Pit said with a worried tone.

"Well I could have used my arm cannon but my stuff isn't getting delivered until later this week." Sam replied with an apologetic voice.

Pit sighed and looked down at the city, he then gave a huge smile.

"Well in that case we should head down to the city, Wolf is often down there drinking a lot of adult drinks...or Samus could be looking for a new weapon upgrade" He said hopefully.

Sam nodded and decided to walk to the city with Pit, it took a while to get to one of the stations but then they headed on a train towards the central station. Upon arriving the two left the station involved in a heavy conversation when they came to a large building labelled 'Get Smashed'. Sam walked in and Pit nervously followed, the place was full of drunken chanting and mini-brawls; near the counter was a hunched figure with a grey tail.

"Hey Wolf! Pit shouted over and the animal-like person turned around.

"Oh look, it's Paultena's little -both Pit and Sam muted the word out in their heads- wadda you wan'" His speech almost a drunken slur.

"Could you fly us up to the mansion? My wings aren't working right now and Sam's transport won't be here for a while" He replied.

Wolf looked at Sam and smiled, then put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Listen, kid -hiccup- there are two kinds of people in Smash..." But before he could continue he crashed out and fell to the floor.

Pit and Sam looked down and blinked, before walking out calmly.

"So that's the famous space villain Wolf..." Sam said.

"He's more like the drunken uncle of the family" Pit said with a chuckle.

"What about our ride?"

"There's always Samus"

The two boys wandered around for an hour before giving up, luckily enough Pit's wings started to glow blue. With his power of flight restored Pit carried Sam up into the sky and landed in the front garden of the floating mansion. The garden was amazingly large and full to the brim with greenery, Sam was admiring it all when suddenly he was tackled to the ground and restrained from moving.

"Pit! We don't bring non-smahers into the mansion you know that!" The person shouted, the voice was that of a girl and very demanding.

"B-but Samus, he is a smasher, he's the Mii Fighter representative!" Pit whined at her.

With that said Samus got off him and helped him up, she smiled and her blue eyes were very welcoming.

"Sorry about that, it's nice to have you here" She said holding out a hand.

Sam reached out and grabbed it and was then forced into another restraint.

"Hmmmm, sloppy reactions, you sure you're the representative ?" She said jokingly before letting go and walked into the mansion.

"Sorry about her" Pit said "She liked to play with the new-commers, plus she's rather jumpy...you wouldn't expect her to be would you?"

"Doesn't surprise me" Sam replied, rubbing his arm.

The two wandered into the mansion and Pit gave him a quick tour, showing off the: Kitchen, social room, games room, gym, pool room and then finally they located Sam's room. They both ventured in and it was very empty apart from the bed, TV and WiiU system.

"Hey, my rooms at the bottom of this corridor, so feel free to come see me any time ok?"

"Okay" Sam said with a smile.

* * *

Pit opened the door to his room and sighed, upon entering he threw himself onto his bed and buried his head into the pillow.

"Argh, I made a total fool of myself didn't I?" He moaned into the pillow.

Upon Pits wall was a photo of Sam upon winning the competition to be the representative. Pit had been watching Sam for a while and though he was extremely cool; in fact, he was over the moon when he had been the first to bump into Sam. he wanted to be his friend.

* * *

Sam opened the door to his room and wandered out, he wanted to go have a look at the social room more, after all the more friends he made the better. At least, he hoped Pit thought of him as a friend. When Sam entered the room it was nearly empty, the large TV was on and from behind the sofa a long green cap was visible. Sam wandered over to find none other than the Hero Of Time sitting there, the two looked at each other briefly before Link turned back to the TV.

"Take a seat bro, I'm not gonna slash at you...yet" He said and then followed with a smile.

"Oh thanks, I'm Sam-"

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Link" He interrupted as he looked at the TV with an angry expression. "And that smug little brat is Robin" He continued pointing at the TV.

On the screen there was a live brawl happening, the combatants were the male Robin and the legendary Mario. After Robin sent Mario flying he turned to the camera and pulled his ears to make them more visible, they couldn't hear the words but they definitely made out the Robin had said 'Got him, Santa's Little Helper".

"I am not an elf or a dog!" Link roared at the TV.

He then stood up and started to run out the room.

"Sorry Sam, I'll catch up with you later, I've gotta teach a little bird how to fly" He said with a wave.

Sam looked up at the TV again and watched the match closely, he sat back in thought.

"Everyone seems so different to how they are in their games...I suppose this place will be interesting" He said smiling and started to chuckle as Mario fell over straight into a smash attack from Robin.

**So not much in this chapter and I'd really appreciate advice on where to go next, I will expand on characters more but for this chapter I was focused on introducing Sam. Any-who the next chapter should be interesting as I properly introduce Link, Robin and Gannondorf plus some more! BYEE **

**Also make sure to check for the next chapter before you go!**


	2. Chapter 2-Penalty Fight

**I would like to ask you think that the Mii Fighter in the series looks like a human and not the way Miis look in actuality, to avoid visual confusion that is.**

**Writers note: I do not own any characters used in the story, they all belong to their respective companies.**

The light shined brightly through the window and quickly cast away the shadows within the room. It stretched over to Sam's eyes, bothering him enough to make an audible moan as if that would help. There was a loud bang from the door followed by clinks as someone tried to wiggle his doorknob. Escaping from the warm embrace of his covers he walked over to door.

"I'm coming" He yawned as he opened the door, which quickly turned into a smile.

"Hey, good-morning" The angel in front of him said excitedly, he was wearing casual clothes and his brown hair was messy.

"Morning" Sam said, welcoming him into the plain room with a swish of the hand.

"Nice pyjamas" Pit snickered.

"Sweet hair do" Sam retorted.

The two scowled at each-other briefly before bursting into a loud laughter, causing a passing by hung-over Wolf to shout "Shush" at them.

"May I use your bathroom quickly? Mine's busted, I let Captain Falcon use it after having a curry...walls are black and I hope that it was a falcon punch that destroyed my toilet"

"Yeah of course" Sam said pointing it out to Pit.

While Pit fixed his hair in the bathroom Sam got dressed quickly and swept his hair into place, today was the day he made more friends. He waited until Pit was finished and the two boys ventured towards the food court.

"I should warn you, the place gets hectic during meal times..." Pit said in a concerned tone.

"How bad?" Sam said as he opened the door and set his eyes upon chaos.

The Brawl cafeteria was jam-packed with everyone and it was extremely noisy. Samus was seen wrestling with Snake, early morning combat practice according to pit, and not far away Peach and Zelda were trying to sneak off with the kitchen's kettle; Mario and Luigi were jumping table to table causing drinks to spill and were soon followed by an angry Marth. The loudest pair in the cafeteria were Link and Robin (Male).

* * *

"You're just bitter that I was able to beat Mario last night, when you couldn't even get a solid hit on him during your last match" Robin said holding his head high in the air while dismissing the shouting hyrulian with his hand.

"The only reason you agreed to that fight was because I sent Robina flying with a bomb, no offense Robina" Link half shouted, his speech was calm when talking to the silver haired girl.

"Non taken" She replied. (**Robina is just a name I'm using to separate the two Robins in the story**)

The two men butted head against each-other so they were eye to eye, their angry glares piercing each-others eyes.

"How 'bout we settle this then today Pixie Lott?"

"No problem, I'll make your face as red as your breast"

"I am not the bird!" Robin shouted.

"And I am not an elf or a pixie!" Link shouted back louder.

Robina sighed and then started to nibble at her bread watching the two boys fight, time went so slow in the mornings, always the same thing. Pit and Sam took their seats next to an oblivious Robina.

"Morning" Pit said happily.

"Morning" She replied with an emotionless tone.

"M-morning" Sam said nervously.

Robina turned her head to look at the unfamiliar voice, looked at the boy up and down with a smile.

"Oh wow, you're that amazing Mii Fighter from the TV! You know you're really good everyone has wanted to meet you" She said.

"R-really?" He replied blushing.

She nodded and went back to observing the arguing boys, Pit and Sam also did the same.

"Are they like this every morning?" Sam asked.

"More like every hour" Pit laughed.

The two boys ended up rolling on top of each-other, pulling each-others hair and throwing one-another to the floor whenever they could.

"Just kiss already!" Ike shouted from a distance, leaning back as Marth jumped past after the fleeing plumbers.

"SHUT UP!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

About five minutes later Sam and Pit were hiding behind the food counter as an all out small scale fight broke out between Link, Robin, Marth, Mario and Luigi. Marth was slashing his sword around wildly and arrows were shot left and right from Link. The other fighters all cheered and laughed at the fight in front of them.

"Isn't this getting out of hand?" Sam shouted at Pit.

Before Pit could reply the entrance burst open as a dark mist rolled in, two yellow lights beamed brightly from the darkness; it was then a tall figure entered the hall, his hair was a fierce red and his skin and rich green colour. His yellow eyes pierced at everyone, causing a silence that made people tremble. The fight stopped immediately and everyone looked at him, Demon Lord Gannondorf.

"ALL OF YOU SIT NOW!" He roared.

And with that the place almost seemed to transform, most mess was cleaned up and everyone was sitting down peacefully talking once more. Sam and pit peeked over the counter and looked around, Sam caught Gannondorf's strong gaze focused on him and was suddenly shivering as the giant man approached.

"Are you the new arrival?" He said, his voice loud and dominant.

"Y-yes" Sam squeaked.

"...Well welcome to Smash! We're really glad to have you here, never had a Mii partake before" The man said with a smile, his tone the opposite of what it was merely seconds ago."Here take this, it's a map of the complex and a house rule book" He said handing the boy a pocket book.

"Oh, um thank you" Sam said, slightly confused.

"I would of liked to welcome you yesterday but I had paperwork to do and plus I promised the kids I'd take them to the castle. Anyway, we'll speak again soon." He let out a hefty laugh and walked over to a table were bowser was sitting.

A couple of seconds passed until Sam could muster up the words.

"That was the evil Gannondorf?"

"Oh that's right, you guys only get the performance" Pit said laughing.

"Performance?"

"Well yeah, we do have these incredible powers and stuff but we're actors. We get paid to act out a video game by Nintendo so people don't really get to know the real us. I'm pretty much the same but Gannon, for example, is more like the father figure of the entire brawl family." Pit explained.

"Wow"

Some time had passed and Gannon was the first to leave, before he exited he turned around to face everyone.

"ROBIN, LINK, MARIO, LUIGI AND MARTH. YOU HAVE A PENALTY FIGHT AT THREE FOR BREAKING THE RULES" He shouted before walking out the door.

"What's a penalty fight?" Sam asked.

"A lot of laughter" Robina giggled.

* * *

He was seriously ticked off now. First he had an over-weight plumber who couldn't say anything else but yahoo in his game knock over his breakfast but now he has to get beaten up by Gannon. Today was not Marth's day. The prince of Altea was an average teenager, pretty much anti-social though he got into a lot of antics with his good friends Robin and Link, though now this was pushing his patience.

"Why the hell do I have to be involved in this? How did you get involved with my kerfuffle?" Marth said angrily and pointing at Link.

"How the heck should I know? I'm not the one who shot lightning at Luigi"

"That issue has been resolved" Robin said, gesturing at a nodding Luigi.

"In all fairness, you did swing at us with your sword" Mario sighed.

"You split my coffee" Marth shouted at the older man.

"You kids get so angry over nothing these days" Mario said as he and Luigi headed to the stadium.

"So, I have a plan" Robin said, smirking.

Marth threw his hands up in the air and have a "Not a chance in hell look" at Robin before following after the plumbers.

"Holy willikers Batman, just me and you are for this plan" Link laughed.

"I hate you" Robin sighed.

* * *

The stadium began to fill with all the fighter, it was a private stadium within the centre of the mansion. Sam and Pit took their seats near Robina and Ike. Sam was nervous as the atmosphere was a strange mix of both casualness and fear. Though he was glad he could sit near the two Fire Emblem fighters; Robina had been nice enough to him this morning and he'd managed to have a conversation with Ike before entering the stadium.

"I bet Marth will get sent flying with the first fifteen seconds" Ike laughed.

"I bet Robin and Link get sent flying within the first five seconds of theirs" Robina replied.

"Game on"

"Hey, so what exactly is going on here?" Sam asked.

"Penalty fight kid, don't ever get into one" Ike said with a smile, he liked the new kid.

"Basically if a person breaks the rules they must fight with Gannon, but the ones in trouble are at 300% and Gannon at zero. Most people just surrender and take one hit from him. However..." Pit said, trailing off as he looked down at the stage.

Link ran onto the stage, looking at the audience with a smile and blwoing kisses to Zelda who mostly just laughed.

"Fighting as usual boy?" Gannondorf asked.

"You bet Old Man" Link laughed.

After the sound of the large horn Link ran at the Dark Lord, slashing his sword around and mixing it up with fencing thrusts; Gannondorf dodged them all with ease and launched Link high into the air with an electric palm thrust. Link managed to catch himself on the ground with the master sword before unleashing a wave of arrows at Gannondorf, followed by a barrage of bombs; Gannondorf managed to dodge to arrows but he got hit by the blasts of the bombs. Link cam charging in one more and Gannondorf let of a swift kick, Link jumped up and as he did a large electric beam flew into Gannondork and sent him flying backwards. Link landed next to Robin who had jumped onto the stage, both of them smirking.

* * *

sam felt overwhelmed as the time had only struck ten seconds, he felt awe struck that he couldn't keep up in a real match. He was only just able to follow what seemed like a minutes fight was actaully ten seconds. He held his right arm and worried about his arm-cannon.

Ike looked at Robin with a large smile and held out his hand with a 'gimme' motion.

"Should of known he planned something like this" She sighed and placed some gold into Ike's hands.

As if from no-where Gannondorf launched at the two boys, grabbing Robin by the neck and letting out a small explosion of dark fire. As robin fell to the ground Link didn't have time to react to the kick enveloped in a dark fire came towards his side. The second Robin hit the ground Link was sent flying to the side of the stadium, he bounced off the wall and went flying into the sky mimicking a team rocket 'we're blasting off again'. Gannondorf then slammed his foot down on Robin causing a small magical explosion and sent Robin rolling of the stage.

After that most of the brawlers left in hysterical laughters, Sam sat in the stadium in deep thought about his future here.

* * *

Link let out a huge moan as he sat up in the infirmary bed. It had been a good few hours since he fell through, not into, but through a mountain. Sam poked his head in the room and walked over to Link.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I've had worse. You're that Sam kid right? Ike told me you seemed cool so I looked up your fights"

"You did?"

"Yep, you're good you know, I mean that moment when you shot that laser and it sent that girl flying. So cool. I'm glad to have a new friend here" Link laughed.

"Glad to be here I guess" Sam laughed back, the fact Link called him a friend so quickly felt good.

* * *

"Do I have to? Fighting is such a pain" It moaned.

"Geez for a fighting type pokemon you sure like to avoid conflict" Snake laughed.

Lucario looked the more often-than-not quiet soldier up and down, knowing it couldn't avoid it.

"Fine, I'll fight tomorrow" Lucario snarled.

Yay so two chapters done and this one finally had some events taking place.

Im happy I write Gannon as a good guy, he just seems to look fatherly to me whenever I look at him. As for the rest of the characters they have their own stuff going on so I'd like to reveal the ages of what I call the main cast.

Sam: 15

Pit: 15

Robin: 17

Link : 16

Robina : 17

Ike : 19

Marth: 18

Of course we'll follow the antics of more characters and this friend group will grow but for now this is the friend group we will follow more often-than-not.

Also make sure you check for the next chapter before you go!


	3. Chapter 3-Aura

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Pit had never been an extremely good morning person. Despite being the most excitable young angel in Palutena's army, he just awoke in the most ungraceful way possible. The buzzing of the alarm was having no effect as he just slept through it. It was when he received a knock on his door did he finally awake.

"Hey Pit, you up yet?" Sam shouted from behind the door.

Pit sprung to life and flew over to the door, his wings beating some-what wildly and opened it calmly.

"Y-yo, morning" He said recomposing himself.

"You coming to breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Of course, I'll be there soon of course."

With that said the young boy ran off down the hall waving goodbye and Pit shut his door. Immediately he went to get dressed. Pit was finally glad to have someone his own age here, after Red left to regain his champion title he'd been the youngest teen here; of course he enjoyed hanging out with his small friend group but he was far too innocent to get involved with Robin and Link's mischief, Robina was friendly to him but that was just because of his innocence. Being an angel love and stuff doesn't get to him much, however friendship really matters and he didn't want to mess up what he has so far with Sam.

"I'm an idiot" He laughed to himself."Of course he likes me, we're best friends right?"

It occurred to him that he'd never even asked Sam what he thought, he just assumed because they've been hanging around since Sam's arrival but still that was only two days ago.

Dismissing the thoughts Pit ran out his room and flew down the cafeteria for breakfast. Upon his arrival he quickly looked for Sam and saw that he was talking to Link._'When did those two start talking?'_ Pit thought to himself, walking over to Sam. When Sam saw Pit he smiled and waved him over.

"Morning again" He said.

"Morning again" Pit said, taking a seat next to him.

"You okay? You seem shaken or something..."

"Oh me? Yeah I'm great, nothing can get an angel down!"

"Well that's good news."

"Actually I do have a question"

"Hm?"

"We...we are friends right?"

"What? Of course we are, you're my best friend." Sam said letting out a laugh.

Pit smiled and laughed along too.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Gannondorf said, rubbing his eyes in frustration."You swapped places in the fight with Lucario?"

"Yes." Snake replied.

"You know that'll upset some people."

"Today's match-up will make more happy however."

"True, it's good that you're our PR man."

"Of course, a spy gathers the best intelligence." Snake chuckled.

* * *

It was coming up to lunch and Sam was trying to learn the layout of the mansion as usual, Pit happily accompanied him. The two were talking about some of the battles they had during their lives and laughing about when they were younger.

"Eh? So you managed to beat Hades in a mecha angel?"

"Of course! It was the greatest treasure of them all." Pit replied proudly.

"That's so cool!"

Ike came wandering around the corner, spotting the two kids he decided to go over and inform them of the important news.

"Hey kids" He said, waving to them as he got closer.

"Yo, Ike" Pit said, flying a little of the ground to high-five the older teen.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"You know that fight between Snake and Charizard today? Well Snake switched with someone and then apparently we're getting a new match-up for next week." He replied.

"No way, trust Snake to drop out, I suppose the match will be more exciting now then." Pit said.

Sam didn't really know what to say, he was unaware of any fight going on today plus he wasn't good enough friends with Ike yet to just start a casual conversation, instead he let Pit do the talking. After a while Ike walked off and the boys continued to walk down the corridor.

"You know you're really shy." Pit giggled.

"Oh bleh."

* * *

"This is taking far too long, I'm hungry you know?" The impatient Fox said banging on the door.

"You're in too much of a rush, you make Sonic look slow." Luacrio said to the non-humanoid telepathically.

"Well most people don't live here to relax, gotta live life in the now Lucario my friend." Fox said almost singing.

Luacrio came out from his room, his eyes glaring at its 'friend' and with sigh he wandered down the corridor. Fox followed shortly after laughing to himself.

"Man you're grumpy today, don't you wanna fight Charizard? I mean a rival match makes things more fun, I'd be pumped if I was fighting Marth!" He said, waving his arms trying to pump up the pokemon.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Luacrio said back.

* * *

People flocked into the large castle in the hundreds to see the match, the stadium within the castle was booming with noises and cheers as the stage was set for today's battle. The ones not fighting got their own private viewing area high up to see the fight at it's best, it might of been even noisier due to Robin and Link as usual. And again as usual they shut up quickly when Gannondorf came around delivering ice creams, slamming Link and Robins on their heads causing a wide-spread laughter. Pit and Sam took to the front seats of the area, eager to see the exciting battle. Silence suddenly broke as the announcer started to talk.

"Ladies and gentleman, today we have an exciting battle, and it's unexpected! Most of you came here to see a one-off battle but now, feast your eyes on an exciting rival battle!" He shouted, holding on to the word battle for a couple of seconds.

Lucario came jumping onto the stage, enveloped in an aura of blue flames and stretching with its various martial arts stances; a huge burst of red fire came down from the sky and upon collision with the ground the orange lizard burst from the flames.

"CHARIZARD AND LUCARIO!" The announcer shouted down the microphone.

The crowd's cheers were deafening, numerous shouts for both fighters came from all over the stadium however the fighters just stayed silent.

"hey Pit, how come everyone just turned quiet here?" Sam whispered.

"It's a rival battle, meaning it will be super intense, we stay quiet as a sign of respect I guess"

Upon hearing that Sam covered his mouth and started to pay attention to the fight about to unfold.

* * *

Charizard ran at Luacrio and swung its tail out, Lucario ducked quickly enough to dodge it; the orange lizard let out a flamethrower towards the crouching pokemon however it quickly jumped up into the air and over Charizard. Lucario managed to grab Charizard and slammed it into the ground and then followed with a barrage of quick kicks and palm thrusts. Charizard couldn't dodge any and was getting a relentless beating as Lucario juggled it non-stop. Then suddenly Lucario jumped back and taunted the orange pokemon. Lucario then found itself getting slashed by Charizard's claws and slammed to the floor by a flaming tail; before Lucario could even find it's ground it had already been sent flying by a flare blitz.

The crowd roared with excitement between both the onslaughts from the fighters.

"Why is it just standing there? It was going to win a moment ago!" Sam roared as Lucario received another strong beating bouncing him into the air.

"Luacrio is special" Captain Falcon said leaning forward pointing at Lucario with his finger."See those blue flames?"

Sam looked hard at Lucario now, its hands were enveloped in almost a fire storm of dark blue flames, one that was definitely not there before.

"What difference does that make?"

The captain just let out a smile and continued to point at the blue pokemon as it fell towards Charizard once more; Charizard spiked up its wings for a final strike just then Lucario split into three and vanished from sight, Charizard let out a cold sweat. Before anyone could react to the missing pokemon Charizard was flying up in the and Luacario was back on the stage followed by a trail of dust; the flames around it's hands grew larger as a sphere of energy started to gro larger and larger.

"Aura, Lucario's energy. It's a gamble you see, the more he takes the more he gives and it can focus it to." Captain Falcon smirked. "And then he launches-"

"Aura sphere!" Lucario shouted, her voice booming loud as the strong energy ball flew into Charizard and sent if flying.

The audience went wild and started to scream with the victory however most of the fighters stood in shock. Sam looked up at the fighters with a questioning look, they all seemed so surprise but the captain sounded so confident.

"That's not Lucario..." Link shouted.

"Eh?" Pit shouted back.

"It's a Lucario all right, but it's not the same Lucario from last time, it's a she now!" Samus said from inside her power suit.

"What are you all going on about?" Robin questioned.

"Well you see the way a pokemon enters Smash is becoming the strongest of it's kind, when we all met up for the last Smash gathering the Lucario that entered was a boy, we all thought we'd meet the same guy again. But then again I guess like aura it was a gamble." Fox said with a sad tone, smacking his forehead."No wonder she took coldly to me."

From the stage Lucario looked up at the fighters with a half-scared expression.

* * *

It had gotten late at night and everyone was gathered in the main hall of the mansion, despite being a surprise everyone was friendly to the new Lucario.

"So you disguised your telepathic voice as his and came here...not bad but what happened today?" Fox asked her.

"I suppose I got too involved in the fight and slipped up, I thought you'd look down on me because I'm a girl but..." She was saying but then looked around at everyone and smiled."I guess i was wrong."

"Very wrong, geez i just thought you went under a radical personality change" He said laughing with her.

"Yeah, you're a nice guy fox, no wonder he told me to be friends with you"

Fox smiled and put his arm on her shoulder.

"If we're friends then we're going to live life to the max, starting tomorrow!" He said almost cheering.

_'Maybe he just threw the match so he didn't have to hang out with this guy' _Lucario thought to herself with a groan.

Gannondorf strolled into the hall with his glasses on reading over a document and looked at the gathered fighters with a worried expression.

"Okay okay, who wants to be the villain?" He said with a dull tone.

As soon as he said this almost everyone glanced at Sam before lowering their heads.

"I'll do it!" Pit shouted with a wide smile, waving his arms around like crazy.

"Good, thank you Pit, I'll explain it to Sam now. Boy come over here." He signalled Sam to join him and they both took a seat, everyone else started to chatter.

Gannondorf looked at Sam in the eyes, he had a half-serious and a half-apologetic look across his face.

"Listen, when a person fights a new-commer we call them the villain as they can make Smash a nightmare for the first week or so, since the audience starts to judge you from that point on" he said.

"Oh I don't mind, in fact I'm glad it's Pit. We promised each-other that he'd fight me."

"Well good, but unfortunately there's been another week or so delay on your stuff and well your match is a week today" Gannondorf said gloomily.

"Wait, what? How will I fight?" Sam said anxiously.

"You have no other weapons?"

"No sir."

"In that case...we'll get someone to train you in martial arts for the next week then...I'm sure the Falcon would..." Gannondorf said starting to throw thoughts around his head.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair frantically, what was he going to do? There's no way that he can fight Pit without his arm cannon! Training in just a week? It would never work plus no offence to Captain Falcon but that isn't how Sam would ever fight.

"Wait." He said all of a sudden.

"Hm?" Gannondorf looked up at him.

"I know who to train with" He said as he ran off.

Gannondorf was about to reach after him but decided against it, Sam looked around frantically and he spotted her. Running so much he fell over into a barrel roll he arrived at Luacrio's feet.

"Yo squirt, looking forward to fighting Pit?" Fox laughed.

"No, not at all in fact-" He looked at lucario-"I need you to train me."

"What?" She said slightly confused.

"My weapon won't be here in time for the fight and it's custom made you see...I need to learn how to fight with my hands-"

"Get someone else to, it's too much effort for me." She said and started to walk away.

"Hey." Fox said quietly.

Time seemed almost very slow to Sam, he could see Lucario walking away and Fox about to go over to stop her; he couldn't let her walk away, he couldn't disappoint people now. He came too far for that to happen. He'd only been here for two days and if he doesn't do well he might have to leave, no. He wouldn't.

"PLEASE TRAIN ME, I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT ANYONE!" He almost shouted, getting on his hands and knees facing Lucario.

He'd never made such a bold move before, he was trembling and he felt everyone look at him. The startled stares, the pity stares and the angry stares at Luacrio. Pit's glare was especially strong. He felt tears roll down his face and he continued to shake until he felt a warm palm on his back, looking up he saw Luario kneeling down with him.

"I'll train you, your aura...it's incredibly strong right now." She said calmly.

Gannondorf falsely cleared his throat and everyone went back to talking, occasionally looking over to the group at the back. Sam and Lucario walked out the room and everyone just stared at the door.

* * *

There was a loud tapping on his door, at one o'clock in the morning he wasn't amused. The Dark Lord lifted himself out of his bed and answered the door, to his surprise Luacrio was standing there.

"An' -yawn- how can I help you?" He said, his tone angry and eyes piercing.

"Sam and I will be gone for the next week, we'll be back just before the match if all goes well." She said.

"That's fine, just make sure the kid's okay." He said with a yawn before slamming the door.

**Can I call this an arc? Well I'm calling the the Mii Fighter Arc, for the next week it will be fun random adventures until Sam's return for his fight with Pit and boy will it be exciting.**

**So I made lucario a girl in this because I thought it'd be fun, the best thing about the pokemon in smash is that you can't define their gender bar Pikachu and we assume brawl lucario was male because of it's voice. I've always seen the pokemon in smash as girls (Lucario and Charizard that is) i don't know why though, maybe it's just because they're girls in my pokemon Y? Anywho thanks for reading again and this will be a one per day series if it can be.**

**Also make sure you check for the next chapter before you go!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Outing

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"Hey, oi oi oi oi oi!" Link shouted as he hammered on the door.

The door almost flung off the hinges as it slam against the wall, Robin was still mid-yawn and his scowl was threatening. He grabbed Link by the shoulder and threw him into the purple room, closing the door quietly to avoid any more noise.

"It is six a.m in the morning Link" Robin hissed, spitting out every word individually."What the hell do you want?"

"Now I know you're mad-"

"Everyone in this corridor will be madder in four hours."

"-but listen we need to go down to the city today, I have an amazing outing planned today." Link continued.

"You woke me up, and quite possibly everyone else here, at six o'clock in the morning to invite me on a play date?" The question was rhetorical of course and Robin's tone only grew worse.

"No the deal is we really need to go right now for this to work." The hyrulian said rapidly ushering Robin out his own room.

"Wait I haven't agreed to this, nor did am I dressed!" Robin whispered.

"Don't worry there are clothes in the transport" Link replied, grabbing Robin by the arm and forcing him to run down the corridor.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU WANNA-BE WILL FERRELL ELF BOY!" They heard a loud voice shout from somewhere further back.

"That was Samus' voice." Robin muttered to himself in a scared voice.

Link dangled a pair of keys and only started to run faster towards the hangar where the vehicles were stored, the two boys saw Samus' ship and quickly ran over to it.

"You stole her keys!" Robin shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"You bet, now get in!" Link said, opening her ship and pulling Robin in.

The roar of the jets was echoed throughout the hangar and with a few loud clanks and bumps the ship started to fly, Robin was shouting for Link to hurry up. He piloted the ship straight out the hangar and only looked back to see an angry Samus flipping him off. The duo quickly sighed a sigh of relief and Link made the ship zoom high into and stopped it so it could hover.

"When did you learn to pilot a space craft?" Robin asked, still breathing a little quickly.

"I've been planning this for months now, I've had Samus teach me." Link let out a smirk."You aren't the only planner out of us two."

"Wow, I guess I underestimated you...she was right though, I may just start calling you Will now." Robin laughed.

"You dare and the scales won't be the only thing that get tipped." Link said making the ship go steadily forward.

"Oh yeah, so where are we going?"

"The Victorian town, truth is Zelda's birthday is coming up and I need to get her something."

"All this for Zelda? You could just, oh I don't know, have gone later and did something normal?" Robin shouted at him.

"Hey, Zelda may find this romantic and I could be seen as daring." Link replied, pulling a cool guy pose.

"Oh yes of course, because theft, anti-social behaviour and getting sent into a mountain again is so appealing."

"Through. I went through a mountain, how many times do I have to say it?"

"As soon as it starts becoming a lesson to you, agh see now I'm going to have to join you on your flight from air Gannondorf!"

"Yeah yeah, oh woe is you. But you know...Lucina may find it attractive." Link winked and nudged as he said that.

"Y-you think? No, regardless what she thinks I will get you back for this." Robin said his cheeks reddening slightly.

* * *

The time was eight o'clock and there was a loud knock on his door. Twice in one period of sleep. If he didn't get at least another two hours then there will be trouble today. Gannondorf opened his door to find a fully suited up Samus.

"Just leave whatever it is for an hour and come meet me in my office." He sighed, with a mix of a yawn.

* * *

"Hey look at this!" Robin said pointing out a box."To burn?"

Opening the box, he rooted around to find various scraps of paper and odd bits and bob.

"Oh sweet there's a game in here." He said proudly.

"Oh what one?" Link shouted back.

"Some of the art is missing but it just says Other M."

"Put in back and let her burn it!"

"What?"

"Just put it back!" Link ordered.

After a while Link parked the ship in the sky and the two boys beamed themselves down from the ship into a dark alleyway.

"Right then, the plan is find Zelda a gift, grab some food and get back in time to apologise to Samus." Link said.

"If you were going to apologise then why even bother stealing it?"

"Samus will be kicking off for at least two hours, giving us out bad boy reputation."

The teens left the alley way and looked around the old town, it's lanes were long and made from a light grey cobblestone and the stores full to the brim of old looking items; the smells of sweets and bread gently haunted the air as the boys walked down the street making a light _pitter-patter_. They walked around the town for a good half hour, all the shops were empty and the place was two quiet to have any fun.

"Breakfasts won't be open anywhere until seven." The silver haired boy moaned.

"Oh stop complaining, it'll fly by and besides the sooner we get Zelda's present the better"

Robin groaned and followed Link around, during that time he started to think on how the hell he even got involved with this guy. They met in the mansion of course but why where they this close? They practically hated each-other but yet they were friends at the same time. Well it's not too bad he thought to himself, after-all no one else in the mansion would dare do something like this.

An hour had passed and the duo were looking for a place to eat, Link had managed to pick up something for Zelda but no one was able to see it, not even his partner in crime.

"Breaking news, for some reason flights to and from Smash City have been cancelled. According to the airport there is a strange object obstructing the flight path and hundreds have been left stranded." The TV buzzed in the shop.

"Man that's rough, normally the flights are really good here." Link said as he passed the shop.

"Yeah, it really does suck." Robin replied.

The two boys started to enter a restaurant and take a seat, after giving their orders they sat down and started to sword fight with the plastic straws.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Robin said.

"I'm holding back on you." Link laughed as he knocked the straw out Robin's hand.

Robin reached down to pick up his straw and on the way up he gulped, sat up very quickly and kept his focus on the window (which Link had his back to).

"Link, we have to run now. Or you could try to apologise." Robin said indicating at the window.

"We run." He said, not even looking back to check the situation.

The duo darted back towards the kitchen, glancing back to see a power-suit armed Samus charging into the restaurant. Commando rolling and jumping over various desktops in the kitchen the two broke through the back door into a narrow back alley, the sounds of metal clanks getting closer. Quickly they ran diagonally up the walls, then started to jump from wall to wall until they reached the roof top and started to bolt it across the tiles.

"How the hell did she find us?" Robin shouted.

"Beats me but keep running she'll never...can you hear engines?" Link shouted back.

The two glanced back to see the orange power suit getting closer to them at an amazing rate, two medium bursts of fire continuously coming from the back of her suit.

"Tri-force dammit Other M!" Link shouted, however this only cause the bursts to grow in size and Samus to run closer.

The trio jumped from roof to roof with multiple missiles being fired, roof tiles flying everywhere like shuriken and the odd stray arrow flying into a window.

"I swear if she doesn't kill us then the Old Man will due to the collateral." Link laughed.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO LAUGH!" Robin shouted back.

They fell down into an alleyway and ran straight towards an opening, just as the came to the end they heard a strange voice.

"Mobile arena set." The digital voice chimed.

"Mobile..." Link said.

"Arena..." Robin said.

The two felt a serious amount of pain all over and, with a gulp, they looked towards the right to catch a fist swallowed in purple flames come towards them; it smashed into Link's side and then sent him flying into Robin, which resulted in sending them flying through three buildings. As they wiped off the dust and sat up with a moan they found themselves being looked down on by Gannondorf and Samus.

"You had to mention the Old Man didn't you?" Robin muttered at Link.

* * *

"Would you two like me to go into detail about the amount of damage you two have done today?" Gannondorf asked, his voice was calm but the pressure he was emitting was overwhelming.

"We only stole a vehicle, sure we may have scratched it and the hangar on the ay out-" Link was saying.

"A-ha, a-ha, a-ha." The man said slowly and sarcastically. "Have you seen the news boys? Today numerous flights were cancelled due to flight paths being obstructed...by an orange ship." Spitting out on the 'p'

The two boys gulped and looked nervously at Samus.

"So then, they were forced to send a missile to knock it down, luckily for you Samus' ship is tough. But the house it landed on wasn't." He continued just as calmly. "So, how about we talk about punishments?"

"These two, can help me clean up the outside of my ship." Samus giggled evilly.

"You also get ten punishment fights, every day you will partake in a fight and you know what I think that the kitchen staff deserve a break from washing dishes for the next month. No problems right?" He said.

The teens shook their head in silence.

"Good, also your pays will be docked for the next year to help pay for every single mess-up you've made today. This isn't a case of boys-will-be-boys. You two have single handily took down and entire city and airport in under three hours. GET OUT!" He shouted.

The two boys ran out the room with the door slamming behind them. The second they left the two veterans burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, that was priceless...I can't believe they topped the legendary dark day of Gannondorf in under three hours!" Samus laughed.

"well what can I say, at least they didn't have a level five police hunt and woke up in park hanging from a tree." Gannondorf chuckled.

"They'll get there some-day." Samys said.

"I hope not." He groaned. "It'd mean more stupid paperwork."

* * *

"What happened to your tri-force of courage?" Robin laughed.

"Used it up most likely when I stole her keys this morning." Link laughed back.

"Oh dude, that was legendary...I still can't believe we-" Robin was laughing too much to finish.

"Yeah, today marks the annual celebration of Green-breast day."

"Green-breast?"

"Red-breast." Link said pointing at Robin and with his other hand pointing at his hat.

"God I hate you." Robin laughed.

"Not as much as I hate you." Link laughed as he walked away.

He ventured into the social room to see Zelda rapidly approaching him.

"Hey." He said.

_Smack_. His face went east as Zelda brought her hand back and scowled at the now red mark spread across his face.

"What did you think you were doing?" She said harshly.

"Secret and being a bad boy." Link laughed.

She grabbed him by the face and pulled him close. "You're my bad boy, you don't have to bring a country to a stand still to impress me." She said as she started to make out with him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Lucina said bluntly, sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

"I know." Robin groaned into his hand.

**So that was my first random chapter and I really liked it, Link and Robin are gonna cause a lot more uproars in the future so be prepared.**

**Also check for the next chapter before you go! If nothing's check again tomorrow or start following the story!**


	5. Chapter 5-Oh Fun!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The girl's gym was oddly quiet, normally it was ridiculously loud with the sounds of various grunts and moans; loud shouts of encouragement from Peach and strangely enough explosions from Zelda were missed. The only noise was the buzzing of the treadmill and thumps of lucina's footsteps as she ran in the same place.

"Damn, it's never this quiet, what the hell is going on?" She said to herself, the loneliness irritating her.

Lucina was a very serious girl, even more so for her age. Unlike the other teens who go shopping or have parties or even close down a nation. Robin's actions still annoyed her. How dare he! A new representative for the proud series of Fire Emblem and he's out causing trouble. She couldn't stay mad at him forever though I mean, she did really like him and all. _Slam!_. Brining her fist off the panel of the treadmill and sweeping her hair back off her shoulders she stepped off the running machine.

It was coming up to the early afternoon hours and she needed something to do, but strangely everyone seemed to be out. Or they were hiding and based off the childishness of some of the fighters. The social room was practically abandoned, with a sigh she started to walk to her way to the stadium but as she reached the corner she felt someone bump into her; without giving them time to react she pulled out her Falchion and had it pressed against the persons neck. Upon glancing up she saw the young angel, his eyes wide with fear and emitting odd noises of fear.

"Oh God, sorry Pit. Are you okay?" She said, pulling back her blade and helping the angel up.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine. Please don't kill me." He said, followed by a nervous hiccup.

"Oh I'm so sorry, do you know where everyone else is?"

"Well Gannon took everyone out to one of the cities today, I didn't feel like it and Robin is doing community service with Link."

"Why'd you mention Robin? I don't care about Robin!" She quickly said.

"B-but that's not Robina said." The young angel said with a blush.

_'I'm going to have to get her for this'_ Lucina said to herself.

"Does Robin know any of this?" She said sweetly.

"Nope."

"Well that's good, so how come you didn't feel up for the trip today?"

"I guess I miss Sam a little, I kinda want him to be here for when we do stuff." Pit said smiling like an idiot.

"Aw, that's cute. Never grow up..." She was saying when she turned to her left to spot the other two occupants in the mansion. "...or grow into one of them." She continued with a sigh.

"Hey, I take offence to that. And to what pleasure it is to see her royal butterfly queen highness." Link said sarcastically.

"It's a mask of justice!" She defended.

"Yeah yeah, yo Pit do you wanna go have some fun? We're going to go sneak into Gannon's office and grab the master key" Link asked.

"You know there are other ways of having fun other than getting into trouble." Lucina replied with a dull tone.

"Ah don't be so stuck-up, when you ignore the rules every possibility becomes open." Link smirked evilly."Don't you find Lucina's lack of adventure boring Robin?"

"Eh?" Robin said, caught off by Link involving him.

"Robin? Is that true?" She said quickly and harshly.

"What? No, of course not...but I suppose that we do miss out on a lot with you." He said looking up at the ceiling.

Lucina scowled at the teen boys and grabbed Links hand.

"Pit, come on! We're going to have fun without breaking any rules." She said dragging the boy off ignoring his complaints of pain.

Robin scowled at Link and ragged him by the ear.

"You owe me you sqwog."

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry, let's just go grab the key." Link sighed.

* * *

"Miss out on a lot, we don't miss out on stuff! I'm fun right Pit?" She questioned angrily.

"Mhmm yes lots of fun." The angel replied quickly.

The older teen paced around her room while the angel observed, thinking of what to do to prove her sense of fun.

"So Pit, what would you like to do?"

"Well, I don't really know...if I hadn't bumped into you I would of just played video games all day."

"Games? Great, we'll play Mario Kart." She said, lunging at the Wii-U and setting up the game.

Soon enough the teens were racing upside down and shooting off items left, right and centre; Lucina occasionally muttered a curse when she got hit by a blue shell but luckily enough Pit just blocks out bad words. It came up to lap three of rainbow road and they had occupied both first & second place, they were also extremely close and it came down to a competition of bumping into each-other (not that it helped thanks to the zero G effect). Pit smirked as he took a short-cut he had discovered and over took Lucina, winning him the race.

"Pit! I'm shocked you took a short-cut, how naughty." She laughed.

"E-eh? B-but they're in the course so they're allowed right?" He said, his concern genuine.

Lucina laughed in response and patted his head, afterwards she got up and walked out of her room taking the young angel by the hand. He reminded her of a little brother, wondering whether or not Sam was the same she hummed to herself feeling a sense of responsibility. The two ended up walking onto the abandoned stadium.

"Hey Lucina, what are we doing here?" The angel asked.

"Well normally I like to train with Marth out here, when he's not acting like a hooligan, so today we're going to train here!" She said with confidence.

"Oh wow, with Marth! That's so cool, I haven't fought him in ages, is it ok if I take you on?" He said excitedly, enthusiasm bursting from his voice.

The two took their places on the stage and nodded at each-other. Lucina ran at Pit, thrusting her sword towards his chest; he quickly used his left sword to push the blade away and with his right sliced Lucina across the face knocking her back.

"Good think in a smash zone all major damage is cut off eh?" Pit giggled.

"Yeah it's great." She laughed falsely back, catching herself on the ground.

_'Those reflexes were great and his dual-attacks work well, this'll be tricky'_ she thought to herself. Before she could even think up an approach Pit had made his bow and fired three arrows of light; Lucina managed to roll out the way of one but two came at her, they curved towards her forcing her to spin around them facing her back to Pit. She cursed to herself in her head and quickly twirled to look towards Pit but he was already launching a slice, his bow splint into blades again; she managed to bounce one back and then parry the other, Pit quickly started to attack relentlessly by spinning around launching a strong attack each time knocking Lucina into an opening. Flipping his blades so they faced upwards he started to two-blade slice towards Lucina, she placed her blade diagonally causing his attack to bounce off and then launched a counter slice. The young angel was sent flying back but managed to catch himself using his feet.

"Oh wow, you countered like Marth and Ike!" Pit said excitedly.

"Naturally, all sword users should learn to be able to do this." She said confidently, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

_'Now that he knows I can do that this'll be troublesome, he's incredibly fast and on top of that his attack style is relentless...even after training for a week would Sam even have above 20% of a chance?'_ She thought to herself, a worried expression present. The two continued to launch a barrage of attacks at each-other, the sound of their swords clashing growing louder and more frequently and Pit didn't even break a sweat. Lucina was a new-commer and she was an amazing fighter, she'd already won two fights but Pit had too much experience and he even managed to dodged her dolphin slash, probably by guessing she copies Marth's moves like his counter. Pit managed to land the final blow when she went all out on a shield crush but missed and Pit pushed himself of the ground with his blades and kicked her in the stomach.

Pit ran over to her and offered his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you." She replied, grabbing his hand and standing up.

A lot of staff members gathered during the spar and started to applaud the duo, Lucina laughed nervously and Pit cheered along.

"You know, you're really fun Lucina, regardless of what anyone else says." Pit said with a smile.

* * *

Lucina was walking down the hallway when she spotted Gannondorf come her way.

"Hey, how was today's trip?" She asked.

"Oh Lucina, it was good thank you. You seemed busy at the gym so Marth suggested we leave you be, I'm glad we did. I saw the footage between you and Pit today and you did really great! You're most definitely the star of the new-commers in my opinion."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot."

"Oh by the way, would you participate in a penalty fight tomorrow? You haven't done anything wrong but two little BRATS decided to try and sneak into my room today; little did they know there's a magic that sends them to my location when they open the door." He laughed.

"I'd love to, how come you asked me?"

"Oh Pit recommended you, anyway have a good sleep tonight." he said, walking away.

Lucina smiled widely and held her hand to her cheek, she made a good friend today she felt.

"You sure look happy, having naughty thoughts hehe?" Robina said sneaking up on her.

"D-don't be ridiculous! I'm not like you!" She shouted, hitting her on the head with the handle of her sword.

"Oww Lucina you meanie!" Robina laughed.

Lucina sighed and then took her friend by the shoulder down the corridor.

* * *

"Huh, well that's very interesting. With this you may just win despite only having four more days" Lucario said to herself, watching Sam carefully.

**Wow so I introduced a whole new character properly today, I really like Lucina and I thought she'd be a great person to have frequently. As for her friendship with Robina well we'll expand on that next time; also, what on earth is Lucario on about, does Sam really have any chance against Pit?**

******Also check for the next chapter before you go! If nothing's check again tomorrow or start following the story!**


	6. Chapter 6-Spiders

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"Relax don't worry it'll be, hyaahh! Fine!" Link shouted waving his sword around.

"We are dead, we are so so dead." Zelda said to herself, crouched into a ball.

"I got the fish!" Marth shouted running around the corner.

"How did it come to this?" Lucina sighed.

* * *

It was early morning as the teens gathered around the table in the cafeteria. Link was pacing around the table while the rest sipped from their morning drinks; Pit had recently joined the group due to his friendship with Robina and Lucina decided to tag along considering she had to fight the two delinquents today, so she may as well spend company with them. The hyrulian's pacing grew faster and more aggressive as he became deeper in thought. He then stopped at the head of the table and turned to his fellow friends.

"We have a problem." He said, slamming his hands on the table.

"Speak for yourself, you're the only problem here." Robin laughed.

"We have greater concerns here than you boy wonder!" He replied uncharacteristically.

"Eh? What problems are so great for you to get so serious? Are we out of ice cream or something?" Robina asked.

"I'm curious too, why are you in such a state Link?" Pit said.

Link smirked and looked along his comrades, making his gaze as piercing as possible.

"Spiders." He said very calmly.

Everyone instantly shivered and looked at him starting to take him seriously now, puling confused faces however.

"Spiders? I have noticed they've gathered in a large bunch lately..." Lucina said, rubbing her chin.

"Exactly! If we don't act now then this place will become overrun! So we have to go exterminate them." Link said.

"And do tell me fearless leader, you know where they are?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"No idea."

"What? Don't come up with a huge day plan and then not have an actual plan for it!" Robin shouted at him.

"I have a plan! We just follow the spiders around!" Link shouted back.

The two scowled at each-other for a while before anyone started talking again.

"Well the best way to do this would be to travel around in pairs." Lucina said.

"Oh? You're actually involving yourself today?" Link said.

"No, but if you can crash an entire community in an hour with a friend then I fear what you can do on your own."

"A buddy system does sound good...okay, well I was going to go with Zelda so you lot can sort yourselves out. The plan starts when you see a spider, follow it no matter what. Go!" Link shouted as he ran off into the distance.

"This will backfire somehow isn't it?" Robina sighed.

"If that idiots behind anything of course it will." Robin said.

* * *

The couple wandered around the mansion for at least an hour, they were watching the place observantly for any creepy crawlies that existed.

"I thought you said there was an outbreak..." Zelda said, holding links hand.

"There is, really. I mean I saw one in my shower-"

"Just one? Honey, that's hardly an outbreak." She interrupted.

"But then I saw another one on my wall!"Link protested.

"Are you sure it wasn't the same spider?"

"Oh it might have been."

The princess let out a half sigh, half laugh. All of a sudden Link's grip on her hand grew tighter and his eyes went narrow, he leaned forward and opened his mouth slightly.

"Right there!" He shouted, running and tugging Zelda along with him.

"W-what is it?"

"That spider there, I'm going to follow it!"

"Haven't we established there isn't any spider outbreak?" Zelda moaned.

Ignoring her complaints the young hyrulian dragged her round with him, chasing the oddly fast spider; shifting from corridor to corridor it seemed to be trying to lose them. And somehow it succeeded. They came to a tight steel door with large bolts and heavy protection over it.

"The basement? I guess that makes sense," Zelda commented, running her hand along the steel doors; she examined it further and pulled her hand back as is she'd been shocked. "There's portal magic on this."

"With the amount of crap we all bring here I'm not surprised that we need a portal to a larger area."

"It seems like Gannon doesn't want us in here..." Link said as he started to tap against the door, his ear resting on the metal.

"Well in that case we should just drop it."

"It's just regular steel, we could blow this down!" Link almost shouted with excitement.

* * *

The noise of the buzzer was head wrecking, of course, it was an immediate scare for Gannondorf as it was an old alarm. Striding around his office looking for the source of the alarm he found himself looking at a full book-case; with a sigh he pulled on the specific book which cause a cliché turning of said book-case, revealing a dark tunnel lit up by green crystals.

"Just one day." He said to himself following with a large amount of curses.

* * *

The tunnel felt like a roller-coaster, the numerous spins and drops ragged the teens around like the Ice Climbers during a grab chain combo; they were screaming their lungs out until they fell not far above some flat ground and landed with a loud boom. The sound echoed through the air and seemed to carry on forever as the two teens lifted themselves up and looked around, they were most definitely lost.

"What the hell is this?" Link said wildly, looking around the huge area.

"I think it's rather pretty...but never that mind, we need to figure out where we are." She said looking at the green crystals.

Link heard the sound of something scraping the wall and approaching him, quickly he pulled out his weapon and took a defensive stance in front of Zelda.

"Hello?" He shouted into the darkness.

"Link?" The familiar voice replied.

The person walked out of their shadows, he sheathed his sword and smirked. "Oh Marth, it's just you." Link said disappointedly.

"Hey! Don't just dismiss me like that, do you even care for how I got here?"

"Not particular..."

"Well I'm willing to ask how you got here." Zelda said happily.

"Well I was sitting in my room, playing a video game when I saw two spiders...after some chasing I ended up finding one of the basement entrances. Using my rune magic I was able to move behind the door and then, my magic stopped working...and well here I am now." He said, making an exaggerated woeful tone.

"Spiders eh?" Link Said nudging Zelda in the arm, to which she flicked his head.

The trio started to wander around the seemingly never-ending tunnels, following which ever route had the largest amount of green crystals, from slopes to bridges the place seemed to vast and endless. They ended up near an underground river, and sitting at the river was a girl with long blue hair.

"Lucina!" Zelda shouted out excitedly, causing the girl to turn around.

The two women hugged each-other smiling widely, Lucina looked up and a bored Marth and Link was pulling a 'Oh look who we have here' face. Lucina scowled at Link and flipped him off, he pulled off a wounded pose as a silent retort.

"Before you ask, I wasn't chasing spiders I happened to go looking in the attic for some books." She aggressively with a scowl at Link.

"So how'd you end up here then?" Marth asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." She sighed.

They all sat down in silence for a while wondering what they could do to find an exit, Marth threw a stone into the river out of boredom. His eyes widened with excitement.

"The river...it has a current...if we follow it we can find an exit!" He said excitedly and taking a stand.

The others joined him with a round of cheers and started to follow the stream. The light of the crystals started to grow dimmer and there was a large increase in cobwebs and then they came to a large opening, crawling with spiders.

"This is creepy." Zelda whispered as the large collection of arachnids worked their way around the opening. The path ahead was completely bocked off by cobwebs, Link pulled out his sword and went to slice at the webs but a loud screeching came from above; diving back he managed to dodge getting his torso crushed by a long furry leg.

"That's a hyrulian king spider!" Zelda gasped.

"What's it doing here?" Lucina said pulling out her blade.

Zelda shot a fire ball at the beast and shouted at the group to move, running quickly back from where they came from, the spider not far behind.

"Wait, Zelda you can use your magic?" Marth said.

"Oh yes, it's probably due to this charm Link got me last Christmas." She said happily with a blush.

"Give it to me, if it allows me to use magic again then I can draw us a rune." Marth shouted.

Zelda threw Marth the charm but as he caught it the spider shot a web-ball at his hand, causing him to throw it above the stream; it was then a fish jumped out of the water and caught the rune in its mouth, mistaking it for some kind of food before submerging. The two girls but continued to run but the boys just stood there, crossed-arms and nodding their heads slightly as they spoke.

"Punch a fish?" Marth asked looking at Link.

"Punch a fish." Link replied looking as if he said something profound.

Without any further words Marth had jumped into the river and Link was running after the girls. Unfortunately, they came to a dead end. There wasn't much room as the water had gathered as a large pool which flowed in from a crack. Link pulled his sword out on the spider and took a stand. Lucina stood next to him and took a forward stance.

"If you were more careful than throwing your charm we'd be out of here by now." Lucina said calmly to Zelda.

"I didn't know there would be a fish down here!" Zelda argued back.

"Relax don't worry it'll be, hyaahh! Fine!" Link shouted waving his sword around.

"We are dead, we are so so dead." Zelda said to herself, crouched into a ball.

"I got the fish!" Marth shouted running around the corner.

"How did it come to this?" Lucina sighed.

Marth punched the fish to the ground and as he did it coughed up a small charm, with a smile he picked it up and grabbed Zelda, Link and Lucina. After a large flash of light they found themselves in the private arena of the mansion. They all sighed a sigh of relief and laughed a little.

"I got it!" Link said, taking on the typical anime 'I figured it out pose' with this fist on the horizontal palm of his hand.

"Got what sweetie?"

"How that spider was there, I brought one years ago as a pet and I lost it." He laughed.

Marth swung his sword out missing Link by an inch, he jumped back and started to run away. "All of this was caused by you!" Marth shouted chasing after the him.

"You're dating an idiot." Lucina sighed.

"Yes I am." Zelda laughed happily.

* * *

The book-case in his office spun around again as Gannondorf exited the dark tunnel, he had a smug smirk on his face.

"Well it ruins it slightly but they'll forget about it for now." He said to himself.

**Gannondorf? What are you on about, wait and see? Okay. Well this was quite a mess wasn't it. Funny how situations get out of hand in the mansion. Thanks for reading.**

**********Also check for the next chapter before you go! If nothing's check again tomorrow or start following the story!**


	7. Chapter 7-A Change Of Pace

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND THANK YOU TO DARKWOLFIZZGIRL FOR HER REVIEW.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Fans gathered at the castle stadium, today was a very special match as it was another rival battle. Captain Falcon vs Gannondorf. Back in the first Smash tournament the captain had been the head of the mansion but when Gannondorf entered in the second one they became fierce rivals and then Gannon became the head of the mansion. Don't think that they aren't friend, it's quite the opposite in fact; despite this their battles were full of tension which even affected the crowd. The where lots of whisphers and mutters, but surprisingly the most noise came from the fighter's platform.

"I reckon Gannon has got this one." Samus said.

"Nah definitely Falcon, it's all about speed!" Sonic said sarcastically, to which he got booed for.

"Well they'll be starting soon so we'll see then!" A bored Ike said.

"Hey is it really that intense? I know Gannon can be scary when he wants but still...they're both too fatherly to have a fight like this right?" Robin whispered to Link.

"You are an A-class idiot aren't you"

"Funny coming from you Ferrel!" Robin hissed at Link, their heads now butting.

Seriously though, they're completely different when they fight...even more so if Pacman was involved." Link said seriously.

"Right, I see." Robin said turning his attention to the arena.

* * *

The two men walked onto the stage, no flashy entrances or any display of power, they just walked onto the stage and stared at each-other..

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please pay special attention to today's match-up as it should be one of the most exciting matches of this year! I give you Captain Falcon vs Gannondorf!" Slamming his hands down as he said it with an excited tone, everyone could see him lean forward in his booth.

Three...two...one. As soon as the countdown reached zero the two were running at each-other and performed a shoulder barge, resulting in a small shock-wave; as they bounced back the captain launched a flurry of kicks and Gannondorf a flurry of palm thrusts, each strike creating a small boom that echoed throughout the arena. Finally Captain Falcon brought up his knee and Gannondorf sent a stronger thrust, sparks started to fly around the arena from the attack. The two then bounced back to their sides of the arena and smirked at each-other. The announcer dared not speak nor did anyone else, the way the blows were performed and received showered everyone in a sense of awe.

"Hey, Gannon, how about we Dragon-Ball Z this?" Captain Falcon laughed.

"If you're alright with taking thirty episodes to the falcon punch." Gannon laughed with him.

Like it never happened the two glared at each-other taking typical Dragon-Ball charging positions. The captain started to get enveloped in Flames but you could still see his body and Gannondorf but with his dark fire. As they charged their power the whole arena shook with the force they were exerting, the floor around them cracked.

"It's like shounen!" Pit shouted.

"Its boring." Samus said coldly.

The auras around the two shifted and focused at their feet and they lunged at eachother.

"Falcon, kick!"

"Hyargh!"

The second the two collided the auras disappeared and they brought their feet back, hanging in mid air. A huge shock-wave was emitted after bringing their feet back causing gusts of winds that blew into the crowd's faces and huge clouds of dust to rise. They proceeded to go on the offensive launching quick jab punches and palm thrusts, occasionally hitting each-other but not dealing enough damage; the captain jumped and grabbed Gannondorf by the shoulders, like an acrobat he brought his leg up into his flip kick and sent Gannondorf into the air. Without recovering he then kicked himself off the floor and grabbed Gannondorf mid-air and swung his feet forward causing a large explosion, Gannondorf went further into the air. As Captain Falcon fell towards the stage, Ganndorf was crashing towards him with his dark drop-kick and they landed with another dust cloud explosion; the captain pushed himself off the ground and spin-kicked Ganndorf backwards and dashed at him a flaming uppercut Gannondorf leaned back and grabbed Captain Falcon by the neck, letting forth a dark explosion, before he could land another hit the captain had jumped back.

"We h-have on minute on the timer folks! Who will be victorious?" The announcer shouted.

The fighters started to walk calmly at each-other before stopping.

"Falco!"

"Hyargh..."

"PUNCH!"

"Grahh!"

The two strongest moves headed towards each-other, narrowly missing each-others. However the captain's had a larger range.

* * *

The bar was extremely loud, sounds of clanks and chanting really got on his nerves.

"Don't people know how to be quiet?" Gannondorf almost shouted.

"Ah relax, let them be, it'll be fine." Falcon said. (Shortening of Captain Falcon which may become C.F and Gannondorf will become Gannon)

"Still seeing so many young people drunk, heh reminds me of my youth and it makes me worry."

"Being in charge of a lot of kids does this to you, heh. I remember when you first joined us."

"Yeah back in the day."

"Gannon" The captain drew in a deep breath. "You know, it's okay don't you."

The old Dark Lord went silent, and his face dropped. He threw the drink down his throat and slammed it down on the table, bowing his head and gritting his teeth while still saying. "Shut up, you're drunk."

Falcon turned to his friend and placed his hand on Gannon's shoulder. "I'm sorry but it's something we do need to talk about, especially now right." He said with an apologetic voice.

"He was too young." Gannon said quietly, coldly and with no emotion.

"We all make mistakes, I was the one who also allowed it."

"And now he can't come back, everyone hates him but..."

"No!"

"THEY SHOULD HATE ME!" Gannon roared, alarming everyone in the bar.

The bartender rang the bell quickly, getting everyone to clear out, nodding at the captain.

"That's not true."

"No Falcon, it is but..."

"But?"

"I will protect the young ones this time, no matter what!" The old man said, his face serious and tone aggressive.

* * *

"Your fights in three days...will you reckon you'll perfect this at time?" Lucario said.

"I-I don't know, I mean I can do two of them but I think the third one won't be ready." Sam said apologetically.

"Still two out of four is good, plus we're relying on _that_."

"I still don't know what you mean by _that."_

_"_Of course you don't but trust me, you'll see it."

**Sorry about this one being a lot shorter than the rest but I was really experimenting with this chapter to be honest. I wanted to see how well I can write battles and short character building sessions. Of course the bar scene is shorter than I'd like it to be but I feel it works better in the set-up it has.**

**********Also check for the next chapter before you go! If nothing's check again tomorrow or start following the story!**


	8. Chapter 8-Truth Or Dare

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! **

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

It was extremely late at night and practically everybody had gone to bed, the day had been long with Zelda's birthday and as the night rolled in the teenagers refused to sleep. Crowded around a table were Link, Marth, Lucina, Ike & Sheik, Robin, Robina, Pit and the birthday girl herself Zelda. They were laughing and telling jokes about today.

"But seriously you can see it right?" Link laughed nudging Ike in the shoulder.

"Ike don't answer him!" Marth said quickly.

"You better not say he's prettier than me." Sheik said coldly, tugging on Ike's shirt.

"I'd never say such a thing but of course he would make a great princess." Ike laughed nervously.

"Oh you're going to get it mister steroids." Marth growled.

"I told you I got this way by-"

"Fighting for your friends got you ripped in three weeks right?" Robin interrupted the buff blue-haired man.

"I don't think we should tease him, I mean he worked really hard on getting stronger!" Pit chirped happily.

"Would we rather we move onto you mister I've been fifteen for thirty years gynaecologists hate me." Link laughed, putting his arm on the angels shoulder.

"Don't you dare start on him!" Lucina barked at Link.

"It's a joke." Link said bluntly. "Isn't that right Pit." He continued with a smirk.

"Y-yeah I don't mind really, I'm happy to be here." He said with a smile.

The girls hands almost crashed into each-other as they gave him a pat on the head causing the young angel to blush, Robin sighed. Robina picked up on his sigh and a sly grin grew across her face.

"Hey, hey. I reckon we play a game." Robina sang sweetly, gathering everyone's attention.

"Oh what game?" Zelda asked.

"Truth or dare." She said innocently.

"I object!" Robin said quickly, slamming his hand on the table.

"No I think it'll be fun, and it's up to Zelda after all." Link said, just catching on the Robina's plan.

"I like it, I think we'll play." She said happily.

"Well who should go first?" Ike said.

"I will." Sheik said coldly.

Everyone gulped. Sheik was a quiet girl, how she and Ike got together remained a mystery and whenever she spoke it was either threatening or extremely threatening.

"Ike." She said quickly.

"Yes ma'am!" He said obediently.

"Pick dare."

"I-I pick dare." He said nervously, the other boys snickered.

"Marry me." She said smoothly.

"Pick something I can actually do." He said, emotionless.

"Go eat a burger."

"Ok not too-"

"Vegetarian." She interrupted.

"This is why I won't marry you." He laughed as he walked to the kitchen.

After coming back with a bitten burger and what seemed to be tears rolling down his face he pointed at Marth.

"Dare." The prince sighed but smiled thinking he could suffer with his friend.

"Hey Zelda, do you have any spare dresses?" Ike said.

"Thin ice dude, thin ice." The prince growled standing up and walking away. "I'm getting the one she lent me from last times game!"

The group laughed and before he left he turned to Pit.

"Truth please."

"Okay Pit, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" Marth asked as he walked out the door.

"W-well once I-I...I told Lady Palutena I had something to do when she wanted to go shopping!" The angel blurted out, he was completely flustered.

"You're too innocent." Link sighed, but he got flicked by Zelda and let out a small squeak.

"It's not a bad thing." She said sternly bringing her hand back from Link.

"You try and stay that way." Lucina said hugging the angel like a mother with her children.

"Lucina, truth or dare?" Pit said as he looked up at her.

"Truth."

"Hmm." He glanced at Robina who shook her head. "Ummm, who do you think would make a good father?"

Lucina went bright red and Robin's cheeks went a light salmon. _'Nice!' _Link and Robin thought as they watched their friends twitched nervously, Pit smiled happily thinking he could help the two teens get together.

"Well I think Gannon would obviously, I mean think about how he looks after all of us!" She answered.

Link and Robina tsked as Lucina smiled slyly as she turned to Robina.

"Robina, pick truth." She said boldly.

"Truth." Robina said sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Is there anyone you're interested in?" Lucina said almost giggling evily.

"Sam." Robina answered, it was straight and without thought.

The group looked at her with surprise, Pit especially looked concerned; the two teenage girls looked at each-other seriously for a moment and then Robina turned to Link with a smile.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, you guys are so boring." Link moaned.

"I dare you after we've all had a go to wake Vincent up." She laughed.

Link sighed and everyone gulped worrying about the end of the game. All of a sudden the doors slammed open and Marth strolled in, wearing a purple dress with white frills. The group all laughed and even Sheik let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Never gets old does it." He moaned taking a seat.

"Well yeah, you look fine as always sugar, ow!" Ike was saying before Sheik had smacked him.

"I will hurt you." She said as smoothly as ever.

"What do you mean will?" Ike whined, causing Sheik to shove the burger in his mouth.

"Anyway, Robin, are you ready?" Link said dramatically.

"As ever Legolas, do your worst!" Robin shouted back boldly.

"Who do you love?" Link said smirking evilly and mimicking ' hand movement.

A sudden silence took over the group as Robin's face grew a light pink and Lucina a bright crimson. Pit became flustered due to the atmosphere as Marth leaned forward to get more involved. Robina simply giggled to herself and stared at Lucina. Sheik and Ike continued to have their little moment.

"Soldier on."

"It tastes so bad~." The blue haired man whined with his mouth full.

The rest of the group had their eyes on Robin, who was glancing back and forth with a scowl at Link and a worried expression at Lucina._'Dammit Link I said do your best but still'_. He took a deep breath.

"I don't love anyone." He said falsely, causing Lucina's eye to twitch and Robina to look disappointed.

"Boo~!" Link moaned.

"Whatever, Zelda, truth or dare?"

"Dare please."

"Slap Link across the face."

"I could never do-" Zelda was saying.

"Why it's not like-" Link interupted until he caught a slap across the cheeks from his blushing girlfriend and falling to the floor.

"Lucina, what would you like?" Zelda said recomposing herself as Link rose from the floor.

"Truth."

"Ok so is there anyone you like?" Zelda asked.

Lucina scowled at Robin for a moment before looking to her side.

"No one." She said angrily.

Robin bit his lip and looked down like a scolded puppy while his female counter half sighed.

"I guess that leaves Sheik, truth or-" Lucina was saying until she caught Sheik scowling at her with her one crimson eye. "Truth seems good." She said nervously.

"Who do I love?" Sheik said suddenly.

"I didn't-" Lucina said quietly.

"Ike of course." She said, wrapping her arms around one of Ike's suddenly causing him to choke on his burger.

After a little amount of quiet time and Sheik consulting Ike the group stood up deep in chatter and was about to leave when Robina grabbed Link by the shoulder.

"Your dare?" She giggle evilly.

"Oh yeah, right heh heh." Link said nervously, pulling a 'seriously?' face.

* * *

The group peered around from the corner as they watched the green clad teen bring his fist nervously up to the door with the big number one on it. Vincent (the Villager) was always smiling and from that information you could assume two things. A) like Pit he was a very happy soul or B) he was a madman. Unfortunately for Link it was B; this however did not stop the young hyrulian from hammering on the door and dashing towards the group extremely quickly. They started to follow Link treading quietly until they heard a slam followed by little foot-steps that made them shiver. Following Link they started to bolt it down the corridors towards their rooms, the _pitter-patter _of tiny feet getting closer and faster. Link was seen almost knocking Robin's door down before the silver-haired teen opened it for him and they dived in, the two slammed the door of fought over looking out the key-hole. Link one and watched as the little boy had stopped his pursuit, turned his head right and stood there smiling at their door. Waving his hand he started to walk away backwards. The two boys slumped against the door and slid to the floor with a sigh of relief._  
_

"Dude, we're dead tomorrow." Link said.

"I know, it'll be like the toad disaster all over again!" Robin moaned.

The two sat down on Robin's bed and booted up the WiiU deciding to play Mario Kart. They simply sat there for a while playing in silence.

"Hey." Robin said suddenly but dully. "What was with that question?"

"Beats me, what was with that answer?" Link replied as dully as Robin.

"I hate you, you know? Thing could of gone well and now look!" Robin said agitated this time.

"Well it could of yes but instead now look, she likes you man! You could of said the truth." Link said, pausing the game.

"Oh yeah because that worked with Zelda right?"

"Yeah it did!"

"Well listen here Link, I'm not that lucky. I'm not that bold as you either! And now you ruin things for me!"

Link grabbed Robin and threw him to the floor and they started to scrap, hair pulling and kicking. Robin's stuff fell all over the floor and they ended up lying next to each-other on the floor breathing heavily.

"I love her." Robin said, his voice squeaking.

"I know you do man, I know." Link said patting his friend on the stomach.

* * *

"Ugh, that insufferable moron! He is an idiot and he is annoying and just a sqwog!" Lucina shouted as she paced back and forth.

"But you like him?" Robina said.

"He acts like a five year old, he ignores people's feelings and he just acts like a boy!"

"But you like him."

"No Ronina I don't like him!"

"Then?"

"I love him." Lucina said to herself as she slumped herself down on her bed.

"I know you do."

"He's witty and smart, he's charming and handsome and he's cute but not in a Pit way."

* * *

Pit sneezed gently and looked around his room, he shrugged and buried his head into his pillow.

* * *

"Well, what will you do?"

"How should I know? What can I do? He doesn't even like me."

"We both know that was a lie."

"So what? Now he thinks I don't like him, this is so messed up."

"Wow love makes you so different Lucina, you seem so relaxed."

"Are you saying I'm not relaxed?" Lucina barked sitting up.

"No no, I mean just more than usual." Robina laughed nervously as a cover-up.

"We can fix this right?"

"Of course we can."

"Good. Hey Robina...what do you mean you're interested in Sam?" Lucina asked.

* * *

Pit's head was a mess, he'd never really stayed up this late so his thoughts were al messed up and after tonight's events even more so; he kept thinking back to what Robina said, _'Sam'_, it was so direct and thoughtless. No way was it a lie or even a way to mean something else. They'd only met once. How did she like him so quickly, and what would it mean in the future if they got together. He'd seen the way Sheik and Ike are...would Sam get stuck like that? They'd be able to stay close friends right?

"Oh Palutena why?" He shouted into his pillow.

* * *

"Listen I should get back to my room." Ike moaned.

"Stay." Sheik said forcefully, pushing him down on the bed.

"Sheik come on, I'm not ready yet. T-this is too soon!" Ike moaned louder.

"Don't be a wimp we're doing this right here, right now!" She shouted back.

She walked over and picked up the monopoly board from under her bed and slammed it down next to his head.

"You know most couples break up due to this game and I can't deal with that!" Ike wimpered.

"I chained your legs to the bed, the only thing breaking up from us two may be your legs if you try to run away." She said coldly.

**Yay I finally managed to introduce Sheik and Ike, I really ship these two after. Plus I think I could have fun with their dynamics and have lots of misleading ways with them. And what's this? Trouble in the lovers nest, now this is getting exciting. And Robina has a thing for Sam?**

**************Also check for the next chapter before you go! If nothing's check again tomorrow or start following the story!**


	9. Chapter 9-Care Working

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! ****And thank you to LePosh for your review xD it does sound very uneasy doesn't it? I've gone back and changed it thank you.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

As most days begin in the Smash Mansion it was with a huge racket from the cafeteria. The smell of various foods and drink was over-shadowed by the shouting, screaming and chit-chat from all the fighters. The teen table as it was now dubbed had been taken over by its' usual lot and served more like a punching bag for Robin and Link as they had their morning kerfuffle.

"I so beat you!" Link shouted at his silver haired opponent, waving the spoon around to cause intimidation.

"You did not! Waiting for the cpu to get a blue shell and then using a bullet bill is not an honest victory!" Robin shouted back, fencing Link with a fork.

The two continued to squabble as the rest of them sat around and sighed, Pit had his hands in a praying motion and kept fiddling about.

Lucina, picking up on this asked. "Pit, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just can't wait until tomorrow." He laughed nervously.

"That's when Sam gets back for you match right kid?" Ike said.

"That's right!" Pit said happily, a sudden smile stretching across his face.

"Great news then, I like that kid." Ike said, sitting back in his chair.

Sheik but a butter knife to his neck and glared at him. "You're not going gay on me husband."

"No, I'm not. And I'm not your husband!" Ike yelled at her.

"Yet" The blond ninja whispered.

"If anyone should be concerned with dating Sam it should be either Marth or Robina." Link laughed, momentarily getting distracted from his first argument.

"Not my type, I like men with a little more...muscle." Marth said, curling his hair from boredom.

"Exactly my type." Robina said, licking her lips and pulling out a lollipop from her pocket.

Pit shuddered as she said it. They all started to cut into their breakfast when Gannon silently crept up on their loudest members.

"Link, Robin. How about rather than fight today you partake in a little...care work?" He said politely.

"Care work? Not my thing sorry Old Man." Link moaned.

"Ad mutf as I lige to helpf, nod todays (As much as I like to help, not today)." Robin said, swallowing his food down mid-sentence.

"Oh really, well in that case I guess you would be free for a specially requested fight today?" He chuckled.

The two boys shivered as they felt an evil stare from behind, frigidly turning around they were greeted by Vincent's small smile and large black eyes. The boys swallowed their food quickly and clung onto Gannon's chest.

"No no, we'll do today!" They said in synch.

"Excellent." The Dark Lord said as he walked away.

The two teens then slumped back into their chairs and sighed.

"As if being docked our pay and cleaning dishes didn't suck enough-" Robin was saying.

"Now we have to look after children or face being chopped up by one." Link finished off.

"I think it'd be good for you, maybe it'll make you responsible." Lucina said.

"Shut up, I'm responsible." Link snapped.

"Responsible for brining a city to a standstill." Robin moaned.

"Holy smokes batman, you were part of that too." Link laughed.

"Wait did you say children?" Pit asked.

"Yeah.." Robin replied.

"Well thing is, I'm on care duty as well today and we aren't looking after children." Pit continued.

"Then who is it?" Link asked grumpily.

* * *

"I still cannot believe this, is it too late to face Vincent?" Link moaned as slumped against the wall.

"Let's just get it over and done with, we haven't got many more days of this left, and I don't feel like being stuffed in a museum next to you in his town." Robin said bluntly.

"It might be fun." Pit said hopefully as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard the old voice say through the door.

The three teens walked in to the dusty room to find a large yellow orb-man sitting in a chair peacefully watching static on the TV.

"Oh hello boys, why are you here today?" Pac-man asked.

"We're looking after you today sir." Pit said sweetly.

"What? A bear? I'll handle this don't you worry." He said, lifting himself out his chair.

"NO, WE'RE LOOKING AFTER YOU TODAY SIR!" Pit shouted gently, getting the old man to sit back in his chair.

"Oh, looking after me I see, I told that youngster Gannon I can take care of myself." He moaned.

"Regardless, it's our job." Robin said as he inspected all the books in Pac-man's room.

As Robin started to flick through an old book, Link slumped himself on a chair and rested his head on his hand; he sighed gently and thought _'It's boring but I guess it's easier than being chopped up'_. Pit stared at the static TV with a confused expression, he looked at the yellow man and back again.

"So why are you watching static?" He asked wincing a bit with guilt, thinking he'd been rude.

"What? It's not my soap then..." Pac-man said, pulling a sad face.

"Oh no no, I mean-"

"I know I know, I'm joking with you youngster." He laughed as he picked up a remote and turned to the 'Smash!' channel. "You're a kind boy."

Link chuckled at the whole situation before returning to a blank stare.

"So you enjoy watching the fights?" Pit asked.

"Yes, they're fun to watch. I envy you lot so much, being able to fight whenever."

"Well why don't you come out then?" Pit asked curiously.

"Gannon won't let me, insists I'm to old for all of this."

"That doesn't sound like Gannon..." Robin said curiously, lifting his head from his book.

"Ah, I know a lot of things that don't sound like Gannon." Pac-man laughed.

Link shot up out of his chair and turned his attention to the old man, a sly smirk crawling along his face.

"Oh, go on." He said mischievously.

Time went by as the old man spoke to the youngsters telling them about young Gannon and his various disasters. They all laughed when hearing the stories and Link felt closer to the old man, _'Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought'_ Link thought.

"So then, he jumped out of the aeroplane." Pac-man said.

"No way, right over Mario's party?" Pit asked.

"Oh no, not over." Pac-man answered.

"Into?" Link laughed.

"Straight into the cake! And bowser got tackled thinking that it may be an improv game script Nintendo made!" Pac-man burst out laughing.

"You're pretty cool old man." Link said as he wiped the tears from his eye.

"What? Ham? Some in the fridge if you like." He said as he indicated to the fridge.

"Thanks, but maybe another time." Link said, laughing to himself.

"I bet Gannon doesn't want you out so you can't share these stories." Pit laughed.

Link's eyes widened and he quickly sprang up to his feet.

"I don't think that's fair, how about we go for a walk?" Link said, calling over the lot.

The old man got up with Pit's assistance, and headed out the door. Looking around the yellow walls he placed his hand flat on one of them. Robin started to flick through his book faster now.

"Ah boys, this means a lot you know. I hardly ever get to go outside." Pac-man said smiling.

"It's not a problem, after all we all deserve freedom." Links said.

"I think it's fair I give you boys some advice..." The old man said, pulling a smirk.

Robin slammed his book and threw it on the floor and ran towards the door. "Guys, grab him now!"

"...never let a military man outside his confinement." He said loudly, pulling a long chain of 2D rectangles off the wall, holding on to the first one.

Before Link or Pit could get a hold of the man he'd tugged on the chain and started to zoom along it, eating the rectangles in his 3D eating form.

"What the hell was that?" Link shouted, starting to give chase.

"Captain Pac-man, head of the stealth force!" Robin said catching up with Link. "He's good at infiltrating end escaping, able to zoom around at ridiculous speeds!"

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Link moaned as they turned around the corner, falling over into a roll.

"Well because I only just got to it in the book!" Robin shouted back.

Pit flew over them both and got around the next corner, he shot a blue arrow which curved around and broke Pac-man's chain causing him to fly into a wall; Pit bounced off a wall and dived at the old man, just as he was about to grab him again the old man tugged on the wall and went zooming down the corridor once more.

"He's too fast, I can't catch him." Pit growled.

"On top of that he can camoflauge those chains with the wall." Robin said as he ran past link. "Thunder!" He shouted blasting a small bolt down the hall, missing and cracking the wall. When he reached the end of the corridor he was slammed into a wall, greeted by piercing blue eyes.

"Why is he out?" Lucina said, saying each word individually.

"Link let him out." Robin said nervously.

"He's a wily old man." Link said, followed by a curse.

"We won't be able to catch him now, we had to get Sonic last time and he's not here!" Lucina muttered angrily.

"Maybe we won't need him anyway." Robin said. "Pit, keep chasing him, don't try to catch him but just keep following and break his chain when you need to."

"Yes sir!" Pit said excitedly, flying down the hall.

"What will that do?" Link huffed.

"I have a tactical plan." Robin said seriously.

* * *

"Damn, this kid is pretty fast." Pac-man said.

"Heh, don't underestimate an angel!" Pit shouted, getting closer to Pac-man.

He shot another arrow and broke his chain going to the left, causing him to make a new one going to the right. It was a straight corridor with no one in it so the old man flung his chain down it and tugged, a door quickly flung open causing him to fall back. Lucina stood in a defensive position as he jumped from behind the door. Pac-man turned back but was greeted by pit aiming another arrow at him with a smirk. _'So they decided to trap me, well that won't work!'_ The yellow man thought as he ran towards Lucina, throwing his chain at her; she let out a slice as he zoomed at her but he jumped out of it and over her. Pit's arrow curved around and caused him to jump back in-between the two once more. He held out his hand and different fruit started to appear, he then threw a yellow, red and blue spiky object which flew around attacking and distracting Pit while the old man zoomed once more at lucina, this time rolling out of it and underneath her. She turned and sliced at his feet, he narrowly dodged it and threw his chain down the hall, zooming past her and leaving her behind; another door flung open and he felt something tug him out the air and slam him on the ground. Looking back he saw Link's chain shot attached to his foot and Link standing there smiling.

"You aren't the only one with chains!" He shouted confidently.

"Nosferatu." Robin said darkly as he dived from around the corner and wrapped the old man in a dark mist.

As the old man's eyes close he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

When he awoke he found himself sitting in a chair with just Robin in the room with him.

"Finally awake sir?" Robin teased.

"You're a clever young thing aren't you?" Pac-man said.

"Figured it out eh?" Robin said.

"Yes. You got that young angel boy to get us to a certain corridor, based off his flight patterns at the time he must of guessed the corridor you chose based on his battle experience; then you got that sweet Lucina to cut me off. You read about me I guess so you predicted my most likely attack to get passed the two and that's when you had the elf boy grab me. Finally you used a dark spell to drain me of my energy and brung me back here.

"Well it was all self-explanatory as it happened but you're smart too since we both knew the way Pit took you made the whole plan work."

"No no, credit all to you my boy, after all only you seem smart enough to know how battle works and plan accordingly." Pac-man laughed as he settled into his chair.

"Thanks." Robin said, picking the book from the floor and placing it on the shelf.

"You can go now, I'm getting rather tired." The man said quietly.

Robin nodded and with a smile he quietly left the room.

"Have to admit you surprised me then, I knew you were good but to be able to guess the way someone's mind works so quickly." Lucina said smoothly.

"Ah well, thanks, it means a lot." Robin said, blushing lightly.

"Do you want to go grab a drink?" She asked, just a red-faced.

* * *

The cafeteria was dark and empty, well almost. The two teens sat there drinking hot chocolate and laughing talking about the day.

"You know I was lying last night." Robin said suddenly.

"About what?" Lucina said confused.

"About...about not liking anyone." Robin said nervously.

"W-what're you saying?" lucina asked, flushed in the face.

"I'm saying I like someone." Robin said, taking a deep breath. "No that's wrong, actually I love someone. You." Robin said, his face completely red.

Lucina stared at him in silence, he stared back. He started to shake a little.

"Sorry, that was kind of straight wasn't it?"

"A little, but it's okay because I love you too." Lucina said casually.

"You do?" Robin asked.

"I do."

The two stared at each-other for a while before bursting out laughing.

"I'm getting another drink, you fancy one?" Robin said.

"I do." Lucina replied smiling.

* * *

"Tomorrow eh?" pit said to himself staring at his ceiling.

He smiled and started to fall asleep.

"You better be ready Sam."

* * *

"Are you ready to go back?" Lucario asked.

"Not yet teacher, this guy refuses to say down!" Sam shouted punching a huge bear down into the snow.

"Well hurry up, just do _that_!"

"Oh yeah." Sam said with a smirk.

**So Robin Finally got with Lucina! I feel like that's how it would happen really, after all their nervous talking and worries it felt right for him to just let it slip out and for her to be so casual. Get ready for tomorrows chapter! The long awaited Pit vs Sam! Who is going to win? Feel free to bet because the result may surprise you!**

**Thanks for reading and look here again tomorrow! It's all about to kick off!**


	10. Chapter 10-Phoenix

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND AGAIN THANK YOU DARKWOLFIZZGIRL**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Pit sliced the air quickly, each slice making a hard _swoosh_ and his blades cut through the space around him; the sun started to rise over the stadium basking Pit in the new day to which he smiled. He was heavily sweating but not stopping, alternating from slices to kicks and even testing out new combinations he was on peak for the match today.

"Nice abs kid." Marth laughed walking on stage.

"Thanks, you're up early." Pit said slicing at the air more, faster and harder.

"You know in a fight you need energy so you shouldn't waste it here."

"I'm just getting pumped Marth! Today I'm going to thrash Sam!"

"That's an odd thing to hear considering he's your best friend and needs to win today."

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I held back, especially after his training." Pit smiled and made his swords into a bow and made a huge slice causing a small gust.

"I already feel sorry for him, how about we get some breakfast, it starts at five."

"Ok!" Pit said energetically, putting his shirt back on and following the young prince.

* * *

Upon walking into the cafeteria they were greeted by Ike, Robin and Link sitting at the table.

"What took you so long prince of the pansexuals?" Link teased.

"My orientation is nothing for you to tease Buddy." Marth retorted with a laugh.

"My apologies." Link laughed back.

"How do you not get frustrated with him?" Robin asked, flipping through his tome.

"Easy, he's a friend and we joke."

"Be careful, saying friend might get Ike excited." Link laughed.

"Are you guys seriously doing this so early? How do you have so much energy?" Ike yawned.

"Because Ike my friend, it is an exciting morning, Pit's first time being a villain plus Sam is missing his weapon. Makes for an exciting match-up eh pit?" Marth said as he took a seat.

"Yeah it sure does." The enthusiastic angel said as he took a seat too.

"I'm a little sad, you all seem to know Sam and I've barely met him, heck even Robina says she _likes _him." Robin moaned.

"Well he wasn't hear that long but Pit likes him and Ike and I think he's cool." Link said.

"I've seen his fights and I'm impressed, though without his gun I don't know what'll happen." Marth said with a concerned tone.

"He'll be fine, Lucario trained him." Link said dismissing Marth's comment with a wave. "And I'm happy you mentioned about likes Robin. Pit, Marth you are now the only two members of the single club!" Link jested loudly.

"Hey, shut up!" Robin said blushing.

"Oh wow, well done Robin! You suit Lucina." Marth said.

"How did you know it's her?"

"It's pretty obvious." Pit laughed.

"Damn it Link you were meant to keep it hush!" Robin snapped.

"What are you going to do, hit me with the arc-fire of love?" Link laughed, jumping from his seat as Robin swung for him.

The doors opened gently as Samus strolled in, looked at the crowd and laughed.

"You boys are up early." She said.

"How can we sleep? We've been waiting for this for a week now." Ike said.

"Oh yeah it's the new cadet's match isn't it? Well that'll be fun, I don't expect much however seems sloppy, unfocused and shy." She said quickly.

"No way! He's a great fighter!" Pit defended.

"If you say so." She said unsure and walked out the room.

Pit pouted and a seed of worry planted itself into his head, while Ike and Marth were trying to separate the fighting Robin and Link he wondered if Sam would be able to handle him. Shaking off his doubt he started to laugh at his friends and went over to grab some breakfast. He was greeted by a girl around his age, she was one of the kitchen staff who helped out every now and again during the mornings; she had bright blue hair and green eyes, black shirt and blue jeans which is standard for the staff.

"Morning Pit, what do you fancy?" She asked, her voice was kind.

"Oh, um I'll just have some fruit, have we met?" He asked.

"Oh no, you're just well known obviously; I just work here in the mornings before everyone gets up, then I handle the washing."

"That seems like a lot of work." Pit said apologetically.

"Oh I don't mind, it's not too hard. By the way that pink shirt of yours is totally cute." She giggled.

"T-thanks." He said with a light blush.

"Here you go!" She said as she handed him a plate of fruit slices."Good luck today!"

"Thanks again." He smiled as he took the food, walking away he turned back quickly. "I didn't catch your name sorry."

The girl looked slightly confused but then smiled. "Roxie, hopefully we'll see each-other around." She said as she walked back towards the kitchen doors.

"Yeah maybe." Pit said quietly.

Walking back over and taking his seat he looked at the two teens who had their heads on the table and the two swordsmen sighing.

"What happened here?" Pit asked.

"What always does, they act up, I give them a thump and now we wait." Ike said calmly.

"So what took you so long?" Marth asked.

"Oh I was just talking to the staff. Hey was it me or was that girl kind of...cute?" Pit asked.

* * *

The whole arena shook with claps and foot stomps as everyone watched the arena with anticipation, waiting for either the young angel or Sam to burst on stage. Pit was pacing back and forth in the corridor before the stage, his mind was a nervous wreck now, the fight starts in ten minutes and Sam nor Lucario had been seen all morning. He slammed his hands against the wall of the corridor.

"Come on Sam, where are you?" Pit whined.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry." Palutena said comfortingly.

"I appreciate it Lady Palutena but it's getting really close now."

"Pit, anything that happens, happens and it will be for the best. Gannon will make sure a fight happens even if it means an impromptu fight to warm the audience up." She said, petting his head.

"I hope we it doesn't come to that." Pit moaned.

* * *

Up in the viewing platform things were getting just a tense.

"Where is he? I wanna see Sa~m!" Robina whined as she had a small tantrum in her chair.

"Robina, calm down, I'm sure they'll make it. Besides you're making a show." Lucina hissed.

"You can talk, you get to hold hands with the one you like, I still need to figure out why I like him and get him to like me!" Robina continued to whine.

"I don't get how we are so opposite." Robin sighed.

"Neither do I, you know after the fight you have work to do right?" Lucina said harshly.

"Not going to let you're boyfriend sneak off to have fun?" Robin laughed.

"If 'fun' is breaking rules with Link then no!" Lucina said, poking Robin's nose.

Link looked down at the couple in front of him (the seats went up a slope) and turned to Zelda with a smile.

"You think you could help me get free?" He asked.

"You're my idiot as always." She laughed, flicking him on the head.

He sighed and tapped Robin on the shoulder, they looked at each-other and laughed as their girlfriends then proceeded to flick them.

* * *

Gannon nodded at the announcer.

"Good afternoon Smash fans! Today we welcome a new member to the Smash family in his proud début, he won the Mii Fighter tournament with his quick judgement and passive long-range fighting style but unfortunately he doesn't have his precious arm cannon. But first his opponent, the incredible angel of Palutena's army~ Pit" The announcer shouted enthusiastically down the mic.

Pit flew onto the stage and then quickly circled the whole arena, soaring over the audience and waving to them before landing back on stage and bowing.

"And now, the one we've been waiting for...Sam Phoenix!" The announcer shouted.

The stadium was over come in silence as everyone watched the stage, waiting for something to happen. Pit started to look around nervously while the fighters on the platform searched the sky and all around the stadium.

"Sorry folks, it appears that there is some problem going on here." The announcer laughed nervously.

The crowd started to boo and the fighter started to whisper, Pit simply stared forward, a smile grew across his face. On the other side of the arena a rune started to appear, letting out a large golden light and then a tower of dark blue flames. A large fireball flew off from the tower and as the flames disappeared everyone saw Lucario, using extreme-speed she disappeared and then reappeared amongst the fighters, a small smile across her face.

"Sorry we were late." She said cockily.

Everyone's attention turned back to the blue pillar as it disappeared a small figure walked out of it; he was wearing a sky blue leather jacket, a black shirt, jeans and boots with small spikes on the top of the toe area, black leather gloves and a pair of rectangle glasses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here he is. Sa~m Phoe~nix~!" The announcer roared down the microphone while Gannon huffed.

Sam walked towards Pit and Pit towards Sam, bring their hands back they swung them forward and clasped each-other.

"Cutting it close?" Pit laughed.

"Sorry about that, it's really scary standing in front of all these people isn't it?" Sam laughed back, his voice squeaking with a small amount of stage-fright.

They jumped back from each-other suddenly, raising small dust clouds around their feet. Sam quickly looked around the crowd and blushed heavily.

"I-I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!" He shouted nervously while bowing.

A lot of the fans screamed while some sighed, the fighters simply kept stating at the arena.

"Heh, lets see how this goes." Robina said to herself.

* * *

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer shouted finally.

Sam looked down at the ground with his hair covering his eyes, his head then flipped up and he stared straight at Pit with empty eyes. The angel clutched his weapons harder and gulped as this seemed different, even the fighters stared in shock at his expression; Sam then dashed at Pit his hands in fists, when he got close Pit swung his left sword up and Sam stepped back. Pit followed by swinging his right sword horizontally to the left, Sam dodged again, Pit brought his right sword back and his left sword down in two consecutive slices; Sam dodged around both of them at looked at Pit in his opening, Sam brought a fist towards Pit and got him square in the face sending the angel back._ 'The way he fights, that patient style...it's similar to his but enhanced by Lucario's patient fighting style!'_ Pit thought as he was sent flying back; before Pit could catch himself of the floor Sam had dashed around him and kicked him in the back of his head sending Pit flying once more. This time the angel caught himself and started to fire off arrows of light towards Sam. Three to be precise. Sam jumped back to dodge the one coming straight at him but one curved behind him cutting off his exit and he couldn't jump as one started to curve upwards, he quickly rolled around the one towards him but as he got up he was greeted by a slice from one of Pit's swords. Pit grabbed Sam and pulled him back and over him, pushing on one sword off the ground he kicked Sam upwards and let go.

"They're really good." Link said.

"Sam's doing better than expected." Lucina said.

"He still has stuff to do." Lucario laughed.

Pit jumped up spinning his bow-sword in a circle above him, Sam dodged around it in the air and punched Pit in the stomach, grabbed him and tossed him towards the ground; Pit landed on his feet and ran at Sam as he fell, swinging his dual swords around he started to clash with Sam's feet. The two exchanged a lot of blows, Sam ducked and weaved while countering Pit's slices with his kicks and then he jumped away. _'So, he waits for a time to strike and when he hits he goes for a harsh combo, then afterwards he goes on an all out attack'_ Pit thought.

"What's up with him? There isn't any emotion in Sam's fighting, it feels like he's a machine." Falcon said to Lucario.

"You've heard of split personalities right?" Lucario replied.

All the fighters turned to Lucario now, not watching the fight.

"Split personalities?" The captain continued.

"I noticed when we were training, his hand-to-hand combat was different to the way he fights with his gun; it sounds obvious but when he fights with his gun he's extremely calculating while here he's very patient. He's shy, meaning the way he fights now doesn't match him, and he acts differently too during a fight. He'd never stand a chance against Pit the way he is normally but with this personality...we'll see." Lucario said confidently. "Pit may be more experienced but, Sam loves to fight more and it's that passion combined with his patient brawler personality that'll push through!"

The fighters still looked at her in shock before returning their attention back to the fight. Pit had just been sent flying back from another punch, when he started to fire arrows again. _'Now this'll stop his all out attack and force him to retreat again!' _Pit thought as he smirked confidently. Sam dodged all the arrows but didn't advance at Pit to his surprise, the boy opened his hands into a holding position as blue spheres appeared, he threw the balls at Pit and as they lost their light they were revealed to be iron balls; Pit managed to dodge round one but he crouched and summoned his guard sentinels bouncing the sphere away. As he looked up Sam squared him in the face again, following up with another punch and into a kick sending the angel flying. Pit ran at Sam swinging his swords in strong slices, causing Sam to go on the defensive, Pit finally landed a cross slash that sent his friend flying back and crashing against the floor; as Sam hit the ground he threw another iron ball at Pit and got a direct hit on his leg causing the angel to spin in the air and fall over. Pit got up and chuckled lightly.

"Heh, not bad Sam, I don't know what's up with you this fight but." The angel said, cracking his knuckles. "I'm having fun!"

Sam let out a small smile and taunted at Pit. The angel smirked and dashed towards the boy, his wings carrying him slightly as Pit manifested a large circle object, cloaked in energy.

"It's over!" Pit said as he swung it up.

"Sorry Pit, but not for me." Sam said as he ducked back.

Pit looked down as he saw he left his side open and Sam brought up his knee into a strong blow, winding Pit, Sam followed it with a large flurry of kicks and pulling his fist back he sent an upper-cut towards the angel. Pit flew into the air and fell off the stage. Sam's head bowed once more and as he lift it all the emotion returned to his eyes, he looked around confused and stared at his fists; the crowd was going wild and cheering, a lot of blowing kisses, to Robina's annoyance and Lucina's as she had to calm her down, Sam smiled and laughed nervously lifting his arms up to cheer.

"I won!" Sam shouted, a huge smile across his face.

* * *

"Split personalities?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, apparently so, the way I fight changes the way I act according to Lucario. And when I stop fighting I go back to me." Sam explained.

"That's pretty cool!" Pit said excitedly as they took a seat.

"Hey Sam, that fight was great today, sorry Pit." Link said, laughing at the end.

"Oh t-thanks Link, it's good to see you again." Sam said happily.

"Okay so now that you're back, let me give you a quick run-down of everyone: That's Robin, his girlfriend Lucina, Ike's girlfriend, Marth and of course you already know Ike & Robina."

"Yeah, thanks. It's nice to meet you all." Sam said nervously.

"Good to meet you too." Robin said.

"I'll be looking out for you and Pit, so you don't end up like Legolas or my boyfriend." Lucina said.

Sheik just raised her hand and Ike said hello. Robina however came over and pushed Link to the floor taking his seat. She looked at Sam straight in the eyes, causing him blush heavily and blink several times.

"You're cute, you're my boyfriend now." She said with a giggle.

"Huh?" Sam said confused and gently.

"Oh come on!" Marth shouted.

**Geez and I thought Robin was forward, I guess that's one thing they have in common. I really hope I made the week's wait worthwhile with today's fight and if you bet Sam would win, you bet correctly. Well it'll be a while before another arc happens and we'll be back to random daily adventures for a while.**

******Thanks for reading and look here again tomorrow! **


	11. Chapter 11-Run

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Sam darted up quickly, sweating heavily and panting, quickly looking around he observed several things. First, he was in his bedroom. Second, he wasn't alone. Looking at the other person he squinted his eyes and noticed the messy brown hair and happy blue eyes. Running his hands through his hair he moaned gently as he felt a large bump, he felt around for his glasses but couldn't find them.

"Hey Pit do you have my glasses?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, here you go." Pit said happily as he handed over the pair of glasses.

Almost throwing them on his face with precise accuracy, Sam threw on his glasses and looked at the angel. "Why do I have a bump on my head?"

"Oh, you fainted. I suppose it's reasonable for you to not remember that."

"I fainted?"

"Yeah, right after Robina 'asked' you out."

"Oh yeah, I-I remember that." Sam said, looking away from Pit as his face turned red.

"Someone seems excited." Pit teased, getting a glimpse of his friend's heavy blush.

"B-be quiet, so what happened after that?" Sam asked, getting out of bed and heading towards wardrobe.

"Well after that, Link and Marth ran off to get Ganon for help, Ike and Sheik went to get actual medical care and the rest of us brought you here; I stayed here over night to make sure you were ok." Pit listed, sounding proud of himself when he told him about his acts of friendship.

"Thanks for that." Sam shouted from the bathroom, getting dressed.

"No worries, so anyway, you sounded like you were having a bad dream." Pit said with a yawn.

"I...don't remember having any." Sam said coming out of the bathroom, wearing a black turtle-neck sweater and jeans with white socks.

"Aw, not going to wear those cool delinquent clothes from yesterday?" Pit moaned, yawing again at the end.

"This is casual wear, those clothes are uncomfortable, like the way everyone else but you wears casual stuff." Sam laughed.

"Hey don't make fun of the chiton." Pit laughed with him, holding back another yawn.

"You seem tired." Sam said worriedly.

"I am a little, I did say I stayed here over-night."

"You didn't stay up all night did you?"

"Of course I did, I needed to make sure you were all-right!" Pit said defensively.

"In that case, go to sleep now!" Sam commanded, lifting his friend from the floor and helping him onto the bed.

"Eh? I'm fine, really."

"Pit, please. For me." Sam begged.

With a sigh the young angel lay down and wrapped himself in the covers, quickly dozing off. Sam sneaked out the room quietly, gently shutting the door behind him. He let out a huge smile as he felt thankful for how good a friend he had in Pit however, that thought disappeared quickly when he thought back to Robina's confession. What was he meant to do? He started to rack his brain while wandering down the corridor, he was so deep in thought he didn't notice the door creak open slowly to his right and a pair of hands grab him; he let out a muffled scream as a hand covered his mouth and he felt himself get pulled into the room, he fell against the floor with a thud and looked up quickly at his blonde kidnapper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Link teased, laughing to himself.

"Link? That was mean!" Sam whined, blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry, though you should probably get used to that happening-" He looked off suddenly, reminiscing in some old memory of his. "-anyway, how're you feeling?"

"Right now? Little confused."

"I bet you are, love confessions are difficult." Link said, taking a philosophical pose.

"I meant the kidnapping but now that you mention it..."

"Oh yeah, that too, well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Fancy some Mario Kart?" Link asked, throwing him a Wii-U pro controller.

"I guess, but I was going to go get some food."

"You wanna face Robina straight away when you yourself don't know what to do?" Link questioned, following with a sly smirk as he turned the console on.

"I guess not."

The two started to play games for a while, Link was oddly involved with the game as he found himself second place and dropping. Sam sat back casually as he watched Iggy drift around the corner easily upon his input and boost into the finish line.

"How did you do that?" Link shouted, following up with a round of curses as he got hit by a red shell.

"I've always been a little good at video games I guess." Sam said, his mind blocking out all the curses automatically.

Link threw his remote on the bed in frustration as he crossed the line in fifth. He dived at the console in an attempt to turn it off while Sam chuckled a little a his friend's frustration.

"Being good at games is good, shows how quickly you can adapt. Which, is very good for fighting; oh yeah, well done again on yesterday." Link said, taking a seat on the bed once more.

"Oh thanks."

"And the split personality thing, pretty cool except you should find a way to fight as _you_, because I want to fight _you_!" Link said, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Sam said, shrinking in to himself a little.

"Well it'd be safe to get some food now wouldn't it?" Link said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Actually can we quickly pop into town?" Sam asked.

* * *

"Hey, it's not that bad." Link said, whistling as he finished his sentence.

"I think so too, it'll probably help in coming fights." Sam said, pushing the door open as they headed into the cafeteria.

It was around lunch time now so the place was packed with all the fighters, the teen table was especially noisy as usual, when the door opened everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. Robina smiled widely, while everyone else looked on interested in what was about to happen. The two teens sat down, Robina made sure Sam was next to her.

"Darling~ I'm so glad you're ok!" Robina said, throwing her arms around Sam causing the boy to blush heavily.

"Hey, get off him!" Link protested, removing Robina's arms.

"What was that for? He's my boyfriend so I can hug him if I want to!" Robina barked at the hryulian.

"He isn't your boyfriend!" Link shouted back.

"This is rare, for once it's not you fighting with Link." Ike laughed, nudging Robin.

"I guess, but technically I am." Robin laughed as he observed the debate.

"He hasn't decided yet!" Link shouted.

"He doesn't need to! Love is love!" Robina shouted back, butting heads and scowling at Link.

"I think we should calm the situation down a little." Marth said.

"How?" Zelda questioned.

"Marriage." Sheik contributed smoothly.

"They need to get together first." Marth argued.

"Who said it was for them?" The blonde haired ninja said, glancing at Ike.

"Oi! One problem at a time." Ike sighed.

The debate between the two had become louder now and attracted some attention.

"How about we decide this with a game?" Robina said, a wicked smirk crawling across her face.

"A game?" Link questioned.

"In twenty minutes it will be mid-day, we'll play until six p.m. The game is basically one sided-capture the flag, you will try to keep Sam away from me for the day and I will try to get him."

"Heh, that sounds pretty fun." Link said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Sam asked timidly.

"No!" The two shouted at him, causing him to bury his head.

"Hey now, you can't actually do this." Ike said protesting. "He needs to chose."

"No he doesn't, he just doesn't know he loves her yet." Sheik added.

"See? Sheik gets me!" Robina said happily.

"You can't be serious." Ike sighed looking at his girlfriend.

"I am." Sheik replied, turning to Robina. "I'll help you, two against on one should be easier for you"

"In that case, I'll join in, I got your back Link." Ike said confidently, avoiding Sheik's glare.

"Hm, we'll if Ike is going as far to help I suppose I shall aid you too." Marth sighed.

"Thanks." Link said, he turned to look at Robina. "With the three of us against you two, we'll definitely win!" Link said confidently.

"Zelda? Lucina?" Robina said, looking at her friends.

"Of course I'll help!" Zelda said excitedly.

"As long as we break no rules." Lucina contributed.

"Four on three." Robina said confidently.

"I cannot approve of this." Ganon said as he walked over to the teens.

"Eh?" Robina moaned.

"Oh come on Ganon, let the fires of passion flow! I'm going to help out the young ladies." Falcon said as he walked over to his friend.

"You too?" Ganon said disappointedly. "Well then, considering I'm a sensible adult I'll help out Link."

"Thanks Old Man!" Link said excitedly.

"You don't stand a chance now we have both Ganon's and Robin's brain power." Ike said.

"Robin? No he's on our team." Lucina said, her grip tightening on her boyfriends shirt while he pulled an apologetic smile.

"Well in that case we get Sam to help out on our team." Link demanded.

"Eh?" Sam said.

"Deal." Robina said sternly.

"Eh?" Sam said louder.

And with that the two teams separated, Sam began to wonder how a simple situation ended up with the Smash Mansion being split up into two sides.

* * *

They were all crouched around in a straight corridor, ten minutes to twelve and they prepared themselves for the on-coming six hour battle. Link called everyone's attention.

"Okay listen, we're going over the plan now." He said loudly.

"You have a plan?" Ganon asked.

"Not me, Sam." Link said with a smirk and pointing to the timid boy.

Sam started to glow blue and with a flash of light he was not wearing cowboy clothes and was holding a custom-built revolver.

"Nice clothes." Link snickered.

Sam simply scowled at him before breathing in deeply. "Listen, with the split personalities I have we determined that my gunner personality is tactical and aggressive, which is what we'll need to counter Robin's aggressive tactics." He said strongly, his eyes were cold and calculating.

"That's a good theory but what's the actual plan?" Ike asked.

"Robin likes to set traps, based off of what Pit told me about the Pac-man situation the other day; these traps are very quick and full of action. To counter that we'll need a counter trap strategy which is simply run and attack! Pac-man couldn't out do Robin's plan because he couldn't fight against his capturers in case he damaged the house, we on the other hand will ignore the risks and charge onwards. Is that ok Ganon?" Sam asked boldly, his way of speaking and personality swap shocking everyone.

"As long as it gives us a better chance of winning, but no destroying walls!"

"Good, based off who is on that team this plan should work. We just need to rush through the traps and keep running. Lucina won't make huge attacks because she doesn't wish to break the rules, Sheik's attacks are small scale and quick which Ganon can easily punish due to his defence, Zelda's magic will be an issue but we'll make it up with your speed Marth, Ike, we need you to duke it out with Falcon as you are both buff and Link, you need to take on Robin if he makes an attack."

"What about you then?" Marth asked.

"I have to keep running, besides, I have my long range abilities with me today so we'll spring out them if push comes to shove!" Sam said confidently.

As the clock struck twelve there was a loud chime that echoed throughout the mansion.

* * *

Link's team were running towards the arena, that being the safest place as it was a wide opening and allowed for lots of movement, when they turned around the corner they saw Robin at the end of the corridor, his face was incredibly serious.

"Delta A!" he shouted.

With a flash of blue light from behind them, Zelda and Robina appeared, with the latter jumping at Sam; he dodged quickly causing her to roll towards Robin and as she recovered she jumped back shooting lightning bolts at Link's team. Marth ran at Zelda grabbing her before she could teleport and threw her further around the corner and lunged at her.

"Go!" He shouted.

Ike jumped ahead slamming his sword into the ground causing a fire explosion which clashed with the lightning bolts, afterwards the team quickly charged towards Robin and Robina.

"Delta B!" Robin shouted.

From behind the doors both Captain Falcon and Sheik dived out, she threw a set of needles while he charged at them with a flaming uppercut; Ganon lept in front blocking the needles with his armour while Ike swung his sword and clashed with the captain. Sam and Link charged passed, Link pulling a bomb out of no-where and sam pulled out his gun.

"Delta C!" he shouted as lucina dived out from behind another door, thrusting her sword forward.

The two rolled around her and Link threw his bomb on the floor, using the explosion as a smoke-screen.

"Elwind!" The two magic users shouted as they shot out green blasts which cleared the smoke.

Link and Sam rolled past them both and they then bolted down the corridor towards the arena, Link threw another bomb backwards which was countered by a lightning bolt. The silver-haired girl and Lucina darted after them while Robin stayed behind, to keep check of things in the corridor. Sam quickly spun around and crouched, he fired several blue lasers towards the two and followed it up with several larger orange blasts before returning to run down the corridor. The girls stopped and dodged around the attacks, slicing at the blasts when they needed to. The two they were pursuing got out of sight.

* * *

The two rested in the trench underneath the arena, it had been four hours since the corridor incident and so far they had not been spotted. Sam was back to his usual personality while Link looked around persistently.

"Hey Link, I-I think I don't mind dating Robina...I mean she's really kind and I can tell she really cares from all of this." He said.

"Go for it, but after six, we're earning your freedom to vote however. Wouldn't it mean more for you to choose to love her than being forced to." Link said contemptibly.

"I guess so, you seem weirdly experienced in love."

"I have a girlfriend." link said bluntly and with a 'seriously?' face.

"Oh yeah." Sam laughed.

There was a small crackle in the air, Link quickly grabbed Sam jumped off the walls onto the arena, narrowly dodging a large beam of electricity. When they landed on stage they found themselves being stared down by Robina and Lucina. Link ran forwards and clashed blades with Lucina while Sam quickly changed into his gunner personality; Robina dived at him, just about to reach him when he suddeny blasted the ground causing a small explosion. Using the recoil of the blast Sam jumped far backwards and Robina stumbled backwards.

"Oh yeah, split personalities right? You're the calculating type, sorry but can I ask you to go and let me settle this with the one I love." Robina said.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Sam said back confidently.

Robina shot off some Elwinds at Sam, he dodged them and jumped into the air; she followed and dived towards him, grabbing his jacket. She swung her other hand forward to make physical contact when with a quick blue flash Sam had become himself again and with no jacket he slipped around Robina in the air and they landed on the ground.

"Tch, strategic you is pretty good." She said.

Sam darted at Robina, no personality swap involved which caused the girl to finch. She didn't expect this, what was he going to do? She went to jump back but, he'd wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his head in her shoulder.

"P-please let me be your boyfriend." He said, his voice slightly muffled.

Lucina and Link stopped their fighting and turned to look at them, Robina placed he hand on his head and wrapped her other arm around his waist.

"Of course I'll let you." She said happily, kissing his forehead.

"So everyone can stop fighting now?" He asked.

"Of course, Lucina!" She shouted but the blue-haired girl had already ran off, leaving the hyrulian behind.

"Guess I lost huh?" Link said.

"Of course you did, you can't beat love at first sight." Robina giggled.

**WOWZA you will not believe how much a re-worked that chapter, I made it so poorly the first time so I felt like I was cheating you. I hope you actually like this now and well the end of the Sam Phoenix arc is official! From now on it's random adventures until I decide for another Arc, I already decided it xD anyway thanks for reading!**

**~Just as a little note I am more than aware of the new smash bros leaks and while I do have plans for the confirmed characters I will not add them until they are officially released; by that I mean in Japan as they get the game a month before England and the rest of the world**

**Dont forget to check back tomorrow for more and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12-Super Mario Bros

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"So it's agreed?" Link stated, looking around the table of teens.

"Aye sir!" Everyone said in unison.

"Great, so we'll all go to the mountain tomorrow!" The green-hatted boy said, pointing skywards in victory.

"I don't get what's so great about the mountain, I was there for a whole week." Sam said.

"Yes, but you were there training and not enjoying leisure, besides when we go I can give you a _warm _embrace unlike Lucario." Robina teased, ruffling her blushing boyfriend's head.

"You reckon we should invite some others?" Ike said thoughtfully.

"That would be a nice thing to do." Pit added.

"I suppose so, we could ask Buttlet..." Link pondered.

From the other side of the cafeteria a small pair of pointed ears perked up as a young green-hatted boy other than Link looked around scowling.

"Who's Buttlet?" Sam asked.

"Oh it's what we call Toon-Link after watching two guys play Wind-Waker on Youtube, I think they called themselves the Pessimistic Players or something..." Sheik said.

"You mean the G-" Ike was saying when Marth cut him off.

"Yeah Buttlet would be good, though he's a little odd right?" The prince said.

"That's mean." Pit said sourly.

"I agree, why don't we invite him and leave for the mountain tonight then." Lucina said.

"ok ok, HEY BUTTLET COME HERE." Link said, waving over to the smaller reincarnation of himself.

All of a sudden the light green cap almost vanished as the small boy dashed over to the teens, giving them a harsh stare upon his arrival.

"My name is not Buttlet, what do you want?" He said, his tone was stuck-up and he looked pretty unenthusiastic looking at the group.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come with us to the mountain tomorrow." Lucina said politely.

"You mean that cold, barren pile of rock with you id-" He said but thinking to himself quickly he paused."-eal people would be great, I look forward to it."

"Great, so we'll see you soon then." Pit said happily.

"Yes, you will." The small boy said, chuckling to himself.

The group watched him walk off and Lucina turned around to the rest of the group.

"I take it back, he's a little abnormal." She said, avoiding Pit's pouting face.

* * *

Toon-Link slammed the door behind him as he shuffled over to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling wildly over it and writing in bold at the top 'Evil Plan no.658'.

"Heh heh, this is perfect, they haven't invited that stupid Ganondorf so they'll be unsupervised. Anything could happen, even an avalanche." He said as he started to maniacally laugh to himself. "This will teach them...ever since that stupid video it's been Buttlet this and Buttlet that, no more! Now I Toon-Link will become as threatening as the dark lord himself."

As he continued to scribble down there was a large knock at the door, with a sigh and a roll of his eyes he shuffled over towards the door and opened it quickly. He let lose a cold sweat as he looked up at the towering man before him.

"So Link told me they were taking you on a day trip tomorrow..." Ganon said.

"Y-yes sir." Toon-Link answered quickly.

"Good! I'm happy to see you finally coming out your shell, I also came by to tell you that I'll be tomorrow's supervisor because after the beach day last week...well you obviously know supervision is required when it comes to Link." The large man said with a smile.

"Of course, I still can't believe we had the whole sea-side rescue out that day."

"That idiot tried to sneak into my office, while I was surfing on a huge wave, the odds of his timing baffle me. Any-who I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking away.

"Bye."

"Such a good kid." Ganon said to himself, smiling gently.

Toon-Link shut the door and pressed his back up against it, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Damn, I'll need to redraft it!" He said furiously.

* * *

Link and Robin were walking down the corridor, fighting as usual and on their way to the arena when from around the corner they bumped into two men dressed in red and green. The man in red's face burst with happiness when he saw the two teens.

"Hey! Link, Robin it's good to see you two!" Mario said, holding out his arms in excitement.

"Oh, hello Mario." Robin said nervously, hiding his lack of enthusiasm.

"So we heard you are having a little party up in the mountain tomorrow and we were wondering, when do we leave?" Luigi said, just as excitedly as his brother.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry but you can't really come." Robin said apologetically.

"And why is that?" Mario asked.

"Well, it's a young people's outing, you know with young and cool people." Link said nervously, he and Robin gradually slipping past them.

"What? We're young and hip!" The red plumber protested.

"Of course you are, you're one of the legendary four! But you're getting on a little bit now and you know, maybe you should settle down with Pac-man! Anyway, gotta go bye!" Link said, grabbing Robin and rushing off around the corner.

The brothers just stood there, shocked with what they had heard. Mario clenched his fists and started to storm away, Luigi following closely behind him.

Mario continued his storm as he burst into his room, yelling and growling incoherently; waving his arms around as if he was his original enemy from the Pauline era. Luigi slipped his way into the room, watching his over-dramatic brother and sighed. Sitting himself on the bed and taking a breath he prepared himself to calm down Mario.

"Listen, little big brother, maybe the kids were right and we should let them be. We have been around a while now and on top of that I've been a mother! Surely you can see their point." He said, motioning his hands in the typical 'calm down' fashion.

"No Luigi I can not! We're still very young and hip and we're going to prove it, suit up because we're going out tonight." The enraged plumber said, flinging open his wardrobe.

"Going out where?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Clubbing!" Mario said, throwing on his sun-shades.

* * *

The tall white building was bursting with music, the brothers were at the bottom of the street heading towards it and they could still feel the floor shake. Mario was wearing black pants, blazer and a crimson button-up shirt while sporting sun-shades at night; Luigi was wearing just jeans and a shirt.

"We'll never make it in with your get-up." Mario laughed.

"But all the others seem to be wearing this, are you sure you're wearing the latest fashion little big brother?"

"Of course I am big little brother, just wait and see." Mario said cockily as they got in at the end of the queue.

The queue flowed quickly and soon they had found themselves at the front of the queue, Mario showed off his outfit to the bouncer while Luigi slumped over, hiding a little behind Mario.

"Tall one can go through, sorry little guy but shades are a no go plus what are you wearing?" The bouncer said calmly, holding back the laughter.

"I told you so." Luigi said nervously.

"Hold on hold on." Mario said taking off his shades. "Look its-a me, Mario!" He said perfectly sounding like any recording he'd ever done.

The bouncer flicked through his clipboard several times before shaking his head.

"No Mario on the list." He said, his voice more demanding this time.

"No the fighter Mario! From the stadium?" Mario said sternly.

People behind the two started to complain and shout at the brothers, Luigi tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"Listen, we should just go." Luigi whispered.

"No way Luigi because we're getting in!" Mario barked.

"No you're not, I'll level with you, you're the seventh Mario I've had tonight so please move along or I will make you!" The bouncer said, stepping towards the small man.

Mario crossed his arms and started to both grow and shrink, causing the bouncer to step back and people to stare in awe.

"Oh ! Sorry, I don't know how I didn't recognise you, and that must be Luigi. You two can go right ahead." The bouncer said nervously.

with a 'hmpf' and a whispered 'thank you' from Luigi the two brothers walked into the club preparing for the night ahead.

* * *

"Clubbing? They've gone clubbing? Gah!" Ganon shouted.

"Poyo." The little pink blob said.

"Thank you Kirby, I'm going to prep myself for some paperwork."

"Poyo!"

* * *

The place was absolutely packed, there were multi-coloured lights flashing everywhere and the music felt physically draining; the two plumbers covered their ears as they dodged crowds of dancing teens and drunken teens and more bouncers. They worked their way to the bar at the very back were the music was the quietest and threw themselves down on the seats, uncovering their ears.

"What in the hell is this music?" Luigi shouted, the audio barely reaching Mario.

"I don't know what it is but it isn't music!" Mario shouted back laughing.

"So what do we do here then Mario?"

"I don't know, dance and drink I guess?"

"I suppose so, but do you really think we'll mingle well."

"Of course we will, here we go now!"

Mario got his brother to look at two young girls heading over to the bar, Mario jumped out his seat and walked over to the two. Luigi following close behind.

"Hello ladies." He said smoothly.

"Oh my God! It's-a Mario! That's so ratchet." One of the girls said.

"What did she say?" Mario asked Luigi, barely able to hear anything over the music.

"Something about a ratchet." Luigi shouted.

"Oh right, I didn't realise the young ones like tools so much now" Mario said with a smile, turning to the ladies. "I don't have a ratchet but I have a good spanner you can look at!"

"Dirty old man!" One of the girls said, slapping Mario across the face, the man shrunk with his outfit. "Oh God I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you small."

"It's fine!" Mario shouted, pulling out a mushroom and growing to regular size.

"They have shrooms, that makes them cool." One of the girls said, grabbing Mario's hand.

"Yeah it so does!" The other said, grabbing Luigi's and leading them away.

A bouncer watched the situation closely and said something into his walkie-talkie.

* * *

"No no, they aren't drugs! These mushrooms don't do that!" Mario shouted.

The two girls stood back as they said this and shook their heads.

"No we know drugs when we see them, hand them over." One said.

Suddenly two bouncers burst in.

"Hand over the drugs now!" They shouted.

"We don't have any!" Luigi protested, raising his hands.

"Suspect is resisting, fire taser!" One shouted, shooting off the electrified clip attached to a wire at the two.

Mario reacted quickly and brought out his yellow cape, bouncing the taser back and it hitting one of the girls. The two brothers jumped out the window and started to run away.

"Call the police!" They heard one bouncer shout.

The brothers bolted it to the car park and quickly jumped into their car, driving off quickly. Not long down the road however they heard the sounds of sirens getting closer and closer.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Luigi shouted manning the wheel.

"Shut up, I'm on it!" Mario shouted, bringing out F.L.U.D.D

He sprayed water across the floor both propelling the car and also causing the police cars to spin out of control and into light crashes while their car dashed away.

"I think we're in the clear now Little brother, in the clear!" Mario laughed.

* * *

"Suspected drug use, resisting arrest, assaulting police, sexual harassment and vandalism all in one night. I expected this behaviour from Link and Robin after their day-trip last week but, NOT FROM TWO GROWN ADULTS! ESPECIALLY WHO ONE OF WHICH IS THE LEGENDARY FOUR!" Ganon roared at the two brother who were cowering in his office.

"They weren't drugs they were mushroom kingdom mushrooms which, by the way, are legal for anyone who originates from the kingdom's possession. And we did not sexually harass anyone, we thought she was talking about plumbing tools!" Mario protested.

"Regardless, I'm glad I convinced the teens to stay here over night and we all go in the morning because now I get to go on holiday and dish the problem on someone else! You know how much trouble Snake is dealing with right now?" Ganon shouted at them.

"W-we'll fix this." Luigi said.

"I know you will, because I'm off to the mountain today." The Dark Lord said, walking past the two and storming out his office.

"He'll calm down right?" Luigi asked.

"He always does but we can fix it don't worry." Mario said getting up with his brother and leaving the room.

Link crossed him on the way out.

"Oh hey Mario, Luigi, what you did was so funny. Seriously cool though." Link laughed, as he walked onwards.

The plumbers simply smiled and continued to walk their own way, at the end of the corridor Mario jumped and did a classic 'woohoo!'.

**Okay so tomorrow's chapter will continue from the end of this one as for once I split days . Not good sorry. I really hope you picked up on all the references I put in this chapter and if you did please message and tell me ^.^**

**Don't forget to check back tomorrow, bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 13-The Mountain

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The coach bus drove up the mountain path carefully, the roads were small and required a lot of focus, unfortunately the coach driver wasn't granted the peace for that. From the collection of teens, adults and monsters he had more than enough reasons to be sweating in fear. The bus shook a little as there was a loud bang against the walls inside, looking in his mirror he saw two of the teens kicking off.

"You're just mad because you can't beat the ice temple!" Link shouted, ragging on Robin's hair.

"Technically you can't beat the ice temple Buddy!" Robin barked back, pulling on Link's cheeks.

"You two, knock it off, the journey's hard enough for the driver as it is!" Lucina said, thumping the two of them on the head.

"You want some two eh?" Link barked.

He looked at the scowl on Robin's face and the one on Lucina's and slumped back into his chair, pouting angrily. _'Ever since they became an item I can't start fights with either of them anymore!"_ Link thought. He was soon comforted by Zelda who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Buttlet stared over, enviously and began to mutter curses to himself.

"First the brothers this morning and now I have to deal with this lot, well at least if we die then there'll be no paper-work." Ganon sighed.

"Don't be so down Ganon, it will be a fun day and I won't occidentally melt a glacier this time!" Bowser said, trying to comfort the green man.

_"_I appreciate that, why can't we just go out one day and have no problems or no accidents?"

"Well we are a unique bunch."

"I suppose you're right Bowser." Ganon said, smiling slightly and looking out the window.

* * *

A little while later the bus pulled up outside a large lodge, everyone started to get out and unload while the bus driver wiped his brow and prayed that he wouldn't be the one taking them home. The teens ran off to the area with hugs mountains of snow while Ganon and the adults went inside the lodge.

"Ah Mr. Dorf! It's great to see you here, can I recommend the hot-tub?" The assistant said as Ganon entered.

"Just call me Ganon please, and yes that sounds nice." He replied, starting to follow the assistant. "Maybe today might be quiet and relaxing for me after all."

Meanwhile outside the teens were having a snow ball war, no one knows how it erupted into a huge scale battle but all anybody knew is Link started it. Ike and Sheik had teamed up, using her speed she was able to build a snow fort and repair it quickly while he threw snowballs about, managing to hit an angel out the sky he cheered but it stopped when he too got hit. Marth laughed as he dodged the on-coming assault of snow balls from Link, gracefully diving around them; Robin burst out a snow pile jumping on Marth's back and pushing him into the snow face first. Link charged at the two and slammed a snowball into Robin's face and jumped back as he laughed in victory, which was soon cut short as he felt an evil gaze behind him and before he could turn around to see anyone he'd already been dragged under. Zelda was using her farore's wind to dodge around multiple snowballs and using her diamond spin to reflect them, she laughed cockily as she remained unscathed; suddenly she felt herself be lifted from the ground and then dropped again landing in the snow, causing a muffled scream of pain, Link pushed up from the snow and was face to face with Zelda.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hello." She said, going in to kiss him gently.

They were both hit by snowballs from above, they turned angrily and shouted at the angel whose new tactic was to be like an eagle. Marth had gotten away from Robin and was quickly throwing some snowballs at Ike and Sheik, she caught some out the air and threw them back, not missing one shot. Marth fell to the ground while Ike and Sheik celebrated. Vincent burrowed his way from out of the snow, a trick he'd learned from Mr. Resetti, and put his hand in his pocket while smiling his sinister smile; as he pulled his hand out he was holding a huge boulder of snow which caused a shadow over the battlefield. All the fighters screamed as Vincent dropped the huge snow-boulder on them all. Sam and Robina were watching from the side line, higher up than everyone else.

"Extravagant moves and large scale battles, it's like watching Hyrule Warriors but without the fan-service." Sam commented, in awe at how huge scale it had gotten.

Leaning in and placing her hands on his shoulders, her mouth close to his ears. "I can change that for you." Robin whispered.

He blushed heavily and jumped back from her. "D-don't say things like that, I don't like being teased." He whined.

"I know you don't, but I love doing it so much, come on I'm teaching you how to ski now." She giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the equipment.

The couple started to ski around the large snow hills around the lodge, Robina taking it slowly and watching Sam struggle; she helped him up when he fell over and petted his head when he did good. Ganon could see everything from the large window by the hot-tub, he smiled to himself as he thought about how happy everyone was. Link and Marth were the first to get their heads out of the snow after being buried by Vincent's attack.

"Well we need to decide who won..." Link said.

"Vincent won, don't be bitter." Marth said bluntly.

"You want to go back and tell Samus you were beaten by a child?" Link retorted.

"A competition sounds fair."

"Lets help everyone out the snow then." Link laughed, he head back down through the snow to search for his buried friends.

Toon-Link was scurrying around, he hid himself behind a tree and watched as Link and Marth got everyone out of the deep snow.

"Hm, Vincent may kill everyone before me, then again it's just snow...I'll need to do my plan but how do I get everyone up the mountain?" He said to himself.

"Right we're having a competition!" Link shouted, so Robina and Sam could hear him.

Toon-Link listened closely as everyone crowded around Link.

"What's the competition?" Robina asked.

"A special race down the mountain!" Marth declared, Toon-Link's face lit up.

"What makes it special?" Ike asked.

"We'll explain when we're up there, get into two groups of...damn there isn't enough of us." Link said.

Toon-Link ran out from behind the tree, "Hey, I heard you were having a competition and were short how many people do you need?" He asked, thinking he could get Ganon in the action so he could die too.

"One more actually, thanks for volunteering!" Link said excitedly, grabbing the protesting young boy and running towards the ski lift.

As everyone started to follow Sam looked up to the mountain reluctantly, Robina noticed this.

"Hey what's up?" She asked.

"W-well the truth is...I'm scared of heights." He said, averting his gaze while blushing and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Ah I see, well you don't have to worry when we're on the lift, just close your eyes and bury your head on my shoulder." She said happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

They had finally all made it up to the top of the mountain. Everyone gathered around Link as he explained the rules of the race, shortly after everyone took their place bar Sam and Toon-Link.

"What's up with you two?" Link asked.

"Sam doesn't do heights." Robina defended.

"Well why is he up here?"

"Because he looks cute when he's scared, Zelda's going to take him back down with her fiore's wind." Robina said with a huff.

"Ok, what about you Buttlet?" Link asked.

"Oh, I can't ski or snowboard. I was going to get Ganon to join you but you just dragged me." He said innocently.

"Well aren't you thoughtful." Link said.

"It'll still work this way." Marth said.

"True, okay lets get started then!" Link declared.

Marth shouted 'Go!' they were off, reaching high speeds despite not even being a fifth down the slope. Link and Marth were in joint first, snow was splashing into their faces as they curved around trees and large stones. The rules of the race were different of those to normal race rules: the two teams had captains and which ever team's captain came first won the race for the whole team; the other team members would have to protect their leader while also trying to knock off the other one. Only the team leaders were allowed skis, everyone else was on snowboards. Pit shot off an arrow which curved and headed it's way to Marth, Vincent fired off a loid rocket to intercept it causing a small explosion which Marth used the shock-wave of to move ahead of Link. Zelda quickly fired off a fire ball at Link, so that they could do the same thing to push Link forwards. With huge success Link went into the air and landed in front of Marth, he smirked and waved to his opponent; he quickly shifted out the way as a huge lighting beam narrowly missed his face, slowing down and allowing Marth to catch up. Lucina zoomed past the other team and closed in on Link, Zelda managed to teleport in font of her and used her diamond spin to knock Lucina off her course. Pit was currently exchanging blows with Vincent, while Robin and Robina clashed spells. Ike and Sheik had been split up because of Sam and Buttlet staying up top; they stayed close to their team leaders acting as shields and not exchanging any blows.

Back up at the top of the mountain Sam was laying down on a bench while Toon-Link was scurrying off around a corner; he started to climb towards the top of the mountain, he was able to jump most of it before coming to a flat platform. He placed a large bomb on it and set the string on fire.

"This wire should give me just enough time to escape to the ski lift and get a great view while watching everyone get buried!" He said, laughing evilly.

He quickly ran back down the mountain to where Sam was and ran past him quickly.

"Hey Toon-Link, where are you going?" Sam asked.

The young boy stopped, turning around slowly with a shocked expression, "You...you called me Toon-Link?" He said.

"Well yeah, that is your name right?"

"Yes, of course it is. But everyone just calls me Buttlet."

"Would you prefer that?"

"No no, Toon-Link is great, actually I prefer it." He said with a smile, taking a seat next to Sam.

It was odd really, it had been ages since he felt someone be kind to him; then again he'd avoided everyone since they started to call him Buttlet. In fact maybe he'd been pushing them away...for some reason he felt like he needed to change this.

"So how-come you don't just tell everyone you prefer Toon-Link?"

"I don't know, I guess I just never asked." Toon-Link said, realising something inside.

"Well I'll tell everyone then, and then you could be more of our friend." Sam said happily.

Images of himself with everyone flashed into Toon-Links mind, it all looked so great and then suddenly the image of the bomb came back to his mind. Before he could even say anything there was a loud explosion from above. Huge rocks and large amounts of snow started to roll down the mountain getting larger as they got closer to the boys.

"What on earth?" Sam said, staring in fear and awe.

"Run!" Toon-Link shouted, pulling out his shield and running for the edge.

Sam grabbed a snow-board on instinct but when he got to the edge he froze, he couldn't go down the hill, it was far too high up.

"Sam! Sam!" Toon-Link shouted, his voice slightly muffled by Sam's mind.

He acted quickly and threw Sam over the edge, he threw his shield on the floor and started to ride down the hill like he was on a snow board. In mid-air Sam quickly changed into his gunner personality and equipped the snowboard quickly before reaching the ground and starting to surf on the snow. _'Nice, his personality switch, maybe he can't do it but his other selves can!" _Toon-Link thought. They started to ride down the hill quickly, using his blast attacks Sam propelled himself down the hill faster; Toon-Link used his hook-shot to attach himself to Sam and ride down with him. Halfway down the hill the other teens were looking up in shock and fear as a huge wave of snow was coming towards them, with Sam and T-Link almost being swallowed by it. They continued to ride down the hill, making themselves get further away while Robin and Robina blasted off thorons when the wave almost swallowed the two. Zelda acting quickly teleported herself to the lodge ahead of everyone else.

As everyone reached the bottom of the hill they were greeted by Ganon, Bowser and Dedede; Sam and T-Link had caught up with the teens and the wave of snow was far behind them. They all flew past the three adults and went towards the lodge, making harsh turns they stopped and fell into the snow.

"Now!" Ganon shouted.

Bowser jumped towards the wave of snow and unleashed a huge stream of fire, melting all the snow that would have hit the lodge but not the entire avalanche. As the flames and water collided the was a huge burst of steam, which large rocks flew out of. Acting quickly Dedede started to inhale creating a large vacuum dragging all the stones towards him; Ganon leaped upwards and smashed all the huge stones into smaller ones which Dedede inhaled. The penguin kind ten exhaled all the stones creating a large pile of rubble.

"All I wanted was one day." Ganon sighed.

"Come on buddy, at least it wasn't that bad." Bowser said, smiling.

* * *

Night had rolled in and most people were asleep on the bus going home, the driver was thanking any omni-potent deity who was listening. Ganon and Bowser were sat at the back of the bus, Dedede was already asleep, there was a small ringing noise coming from his pocket; Ganon pulled out his phone, looked at it, and began to sigh as he turned to Bowser.

"It's him." He said seriously.

"Good luck." Bowser said.

Ganon flipped open the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello...right I see...of course...that won't happen again...very good...HANG ON WAIT!" Ganon hissed into his phone at the end as the other side hung up.

**Who was on the phone? Why was Ganon and Bowser so serious? Who is _him?_ All these questions will get answered in the future :P any-who thanks for reading again and I really hope you enjoyed this. I've wanted to write long things for you hence these last few chapters but I need you to tell me if any quality drops or gains so I can continue making you guys happy.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to check back tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14-Goddess

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"Link, I'm bored." Marth said.

"Yeah, me too." Link moaned

The two teens were lying down on the rough of the mansion, watching the clouds drift by in the early morning; it was a Friday so there were no fights scheduled and on top of that most people caught a cold from the mountain trip the day before. They only other people who weren't affected were Pit, Sam and everyone else who didn't go to the lodge yesterday.

"We need to do something." Link moaned.

"We could have a fight." Marth contributed.

"But then what?"

"True."

"We could cause some trouble." Link laughed.

"Do you want to really tick a sick Ganon off?" Marth laughed.

"Very true, he seemed like he was okay though, but he insisted he was ill" Link asked.

"Maybe he was lying, well we'll never know I guess." Marth sighed.

"No wait, we could!" Link said, springing to his feet. "Have you ever wondered how we get so much funding, and who gives Ganon orders and paperwork?"

"I've never considered it, how come you have?"

"I'm an idiot, but not that much of one that I don't think about this place, I mean it's where all my good friends live."

"Thanks, so are we going to look into the mysteries of this place today then?" Marth asked, getting himself up.

"Nope." Link answered bluntly.

"What? You were so into it only just a minute ago!"

"Well yeah, but what fun would it be if it was just us and besides...we both feel like we shouldn't know, especially after Roy." Link said.

"Roy...that idiot." Marth muttered angrily.

"In that case, we'll go gather anyone who feels well enough and come up with a day plan." Link declared, heading towards the edge of the roof.

Marth sighed and followed him, wondering about what Ganon had to hide and the secrets to this place.

* * *

Ganon strolled around his office, quickly grabbing files left and right and throwing them towards Falcon. His desk was overrun with towers of paper reaching high off the surface, even his floor was covered in numerous stacks of folders he'd gathered for precisely just this event. Falcon put the files down on the floor in a pile with many other files and placed his hand on Ganon's shoulder.

"Listen, chill out, I know it's a rough position but we have to deal with it and the best way is to relax." The captain said.

"I appreciate the sentiment but you know how busy you have to be when you're charge of this place, on top of that since our 'mighty' benefactor dropped that bomb on me last night I need to do a lot extra work." Ganon replied, walking over to his computer. "Look come here cap."

"What is it I'm looking at?" Falcon asked, looking at an empty screen.

"Nothing, that's how much I have on this guy. Nothing! Our benefactor won't even give me any info, he can't just change the rules like this!" Ganon yelled.

"I know it's rough but we'll learn about him in time, don't worry." The captain said. "Take the day off, let me handle all...this." He continue, gesturing around the office.

"In that case, just help me with it all, I'd rather keep working on this and you could help me out a lot. Besides I had a day off yesterday." Ganon said determined.

One of the book cases turned around, knocking over a large pile of files and Snake walked out of the shadows; he looked at the other two gentlemen and then back down at the files.

"Sorry." He said.

"Did you get anything on him?" Ganon asked, his palm covering his face.

"One word." Snaked said. "Monando."

* * *

Zelda awoke from her slumber, it was odd, not long ago she felt ill but now she felt much better; it was probably just a passing cold and maybe her tri-force allowed her immunity or quick healing. Regardless of the answer she got up and changed into some casual gear, she didn't quite know what to do. Link and Marth were the only well ones, Sam would be spending the day tending to Robina to help her feel better and Pit...maybe she could go see Pit. With a smile she walked out of her room and ventured off to Pit's.

"Even if I find him I wonder what we'll do." She said to herself.

She dismissed her thoughts when she found herself at the angel's door, she knocked on it lightly and waited for a response. The door opened and a tall woman with extremely long green hair and a kind smile greeted her.

"Ah Zelda, it's lovely to see you." Palutena said sweetly.

"It's been a while Palu, where's Pit?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know, it appears he's gone missing, he'll turn up at some point though."

"Oh ok, why are you here?"

"I was looking for Pit too, he's like a little brother to me so I came to check if he was ill like everyone else."

"Oh that's sweet, he does have a little brother vibe doesn't he?"

"Yep, but now I wonder where he is." Paultena said curiously.

"Me too, we'll ask him when we see him I guess." Zelda giggled. "Anyway, I must be off in this case, I'll see if I can find Link or Marth.

"May I join you?"

"I don't mean anything bad or anything but, aren't you a little too old to be hanging around some teenagers?"

"What? Of course not, I'm sixteen after all." Palutena laughed.

"Eh?" Zelda said confused, staring blankly at the alleged teenager.

* * *

"I'm not going to go, you're ill and what boyfriend would leave their girlfriend alone like that?" Sam said, peeling and apple besides Robina's bed.

"That's sweet and I really appreciate it, but I don't want you to be ill too." Robina protested.

"I'll be fine, I don't get ill often." Sam laughed.

"In that case, if you're not willing to listen I think it's time I implement _that_." Robina giggled.

"Hm? That?" Sam said confused.

* * *

"You mentioned about a fight earlier right?" Link asked, looking back at the prince.

"Yeah, I'm all up for it but what would we do after?" Marth asked.

"That's just it though, there'd be no after, I've been thinking we find someone who could fight us all day."

"Like who? No one has that kind of stamina."

"Well one of the legendary four, if we ask them to take their limiters off."

"No way, that'll never happen, they only fight when they are called up or they request one! And they'd never take their limiters off." Marth paused as he gave something a little thought. "Though, we could ask one of the God four."

In the Smash mansion there exist eight fighters whose power is so incredible they have seals placed upon them called limiters in order for other fighters to be able to stand up to them and even win; those eight are split into two factions: the legendary four which are made from the most famous fighters in history and the God four which are newer fighters who have amazing strength too. The legendary four are made out of Mario, Pac-man, Mega-man and Sonic; they're regarded as the most amazing fighters in history and one time they fought each-other without their limiters and sank and entire island. The God four are made from Samus, Kirby, Meta-knight and Palutena as their strength is undeniable and they aren't far off being considered as strong as the God four. Only the God four are allowed to remove their limiters as their powers aren't as destructive. And the only time the legendary four can remove their limiters is when they fight in an alternate dimension, the Final Destination.

"The God four, true...but which one out of them, we can't ask Samus, I'm already going to be killed by her." Link laughed.

"Well Kirby only fights when called too, he just eats and Meta-knight is out almost twenty-four seven." Marth said.

"Palutena!" Link said victoriously.

"Yeah that'd work, she loves to have fun for her age."

"She's like twenty-two, of course she still likes to have fun." Marth sighed.

The two walked down the corridor as they went to search for the Goddess, along the way the saw Robina's room; as they got closer the door flung open and Sam darted out, quickly shutting it and pressing his back up against it too. He was panting and his face was flustered.

"Hey Sam, you okay?" Link said as he ran over.

"Me? Yeah I'm great, can I chill with you guys?" He asked, calming down his panting.

"I guess, but what about Robina?" Marth asked.

"Oh yeah, no, she's good and needs some rest."

"All-right then, come along with us, we're going to get an exciting fight today." Link said, walking off.

The two boys followed him as they walked off further into the mansion.

* * *

Zelda and Palutena continued their search for the boys, the mansion was extremely large but Zelda knew exactly where to go.

"Why the cafeteria?" The Goddess asked.

"A way to a man's heart is through his stomach...that phrase is stupid and doesn't work but I know Link loves his food so no matter what he's doing he'll always end up there." Zelda said with a smirk.

"Oh that's a good plan then, hey you think I can cook something too?"

"Of course, the more food the better."

* * *

They'd been walking around for an hour now, they'd gone from bored on a roof-top to bored and tired in the mansion. Link clenched his fists and turned to his friends.

"That's it! We're going to the cafeteria, I'm getting hungry." The hyrulian declared.

"At least we'll get our strength back." Sam said.

"True, let's go then." Marth said, leading the way.

The three walked to the cafeteria, upon their arrival but before they entered Link stopped and caused everyone else to stop as well.

"I smell food, someone's cooking!" Link shouted happily, bursting through the doors.

The other two followed after him and ran into the cafeteria, they looked around and saw Zelda and Palutena walking out of the kitchen with bowls of soup and some cakes. Link was already sat at the table, a beaming smile across his face.

"Told you." Zelda laughed as she placed the cakes on the table.

"I still can't believe you knew he'd come here." Palutena laughed, placing her soup on the table.

"You know me too well honey." Link said, licking his lips and looking at the cake.

Sam and Marth sat down at the table too, each taking a small cake and bowl of soup.

"Well dig in." Palutena said happily, taking a seat and watching everyone eat.

"The cakes amazing Zelda!" Marth said, finishing his.

Sam nodded too, he was about to say something when Link suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, getting down to him and lifting him up off the floor.

"I-I'm fine." He coughed, dropping a spoon on the table.

Marth and Sam looked at the spoon and back at Link, it was a message; something tasted so bad it made Link loose all his strength for an instant, the cake was nice so it must have been...the soup!

"Palutena, who made the soup?" Marth asked carefully.

"Oh, I did, why do you think it's good?" She asked excitedly.

"I haven't tried it yet." Marth said happily, _'This is bad, she really wants us to like it' _Marth thought.

Shaking slightly, Marth slowly dipped his spoon in the soup and brought it to his mouth and he sipped it. Afterwards he didn't move, the spoon was still pressed against his lips and his eyes became emotionless and he just sat there, frozen.

A look of overwhelming sadness came over her face as she said, "My soup tastes bad doesn't it."

Sam looked at the gloomy Goddess, she looked so unhappy that she could kill herself; acting quickly he brought the bowl up to his face and started to gulp it down quickly. Link's jaw dropped as he just stared at his friend thinking _'He's going to die'_.

"It's really great!" Sam said chirped, making an incredibly happy face.

"I knew it was really good, you really have good taste." She cheered happily, placing he hands on her cheeks and waving her head side-to-side.

Meanwhile Sam was internally screaming. Marth finally started to move again and placed the spoon in his soup, he pulled a serious face and looked at the Goddess.

"Palutena, actually we've been looking for you today." The prince said.

"Huh? Why?" She said, pulling herself away from her little bubble.

"Me and Link want to fight you without your limiter on, now I know that may be-"

"Sure thing! That sounds fun!" Palutena cheered.

"T-that was quick, but that's good news then, so if it's okay with you let's go now." Link said.

"Is it okay if I fight too?" Zelda asked.

* * *

They had decided to make it a team battle of three on one, after-all they needed the advantage, they stood in a triangle around the Goddess. She was smirking as she looked around her opponents, Sam was sat in the viewing seats as he watched the intense match to-be.

"Well, who will attack first?" She asked, glancing at all of them.

Link charged at her from behind, being as silent as he could, bring his sword back for the slice; she quickly turned around raised he staff in the air, at this time Marth began to charge at her, when he staff was fully raised a blue beam of light erupted from the floor hitting Link in the stomach and sending him high in the air. Marth swung the sword at the Godess, so only the tip would hit, she reacted quickly and blocked it with her staff; she countered the blow by swinging her staff and knocking his sword into the air, she leaned in close and tapped the prince with the end of the staff. He was sent flying back, Zelda shot off a din's fire towards the Goddess, as it was about to hit her Paultena warped behind Zelda and summoned her angel wings, bring them forward she hit Zelda and sent the Princess over to the other side of the arena. From behind her there was a small explosion so the Goddess looked above to see raining bombs coming at her; she didn't notice the hook shot aimed not far behind her, and the young warrior flying towards her. She sent up another beam of light, exploding the bombs in the air causing a shock-wave which made her cover her face. Link charged up from behind now he finally reached the floor bringing his blade forward he managed to slice at her back and sent the Goddess slightly forwards; catching herself easily she turned and swung her staff at the warrior, but he was already flying over in another direction. He continued to shoot the hook-shot into the ground far away from him and dragged himself around.

"You've been watching anime." Palutena said with a smirk.

"I take it you have too from that conclusion." He answered as he fired off some arrows at her.

She brought up a reflect barrier sending the arrows back at the warrior, he smirked; she turned behind her to find the blue-haired prince thrusting his sword at her, Palutena warped into the sky dodging the attack. Zelda was already behind her mid-air, she placed her palm on the Godess and an explosion came from her palm which sent her target flying towards the ground. As plautena landed on the ground she smiled widely.

"I guess I can stop holding back now." She said cockily, pointing her staff at Link who was charging at her.

A huge orb explosion erupted over Link and sent him flying off the arena, the Goddess turned her attention towards Marth and pointed her staff at him; he rolled out of the direction of the staff and dodged the explosion, he ran towards her and tried to slice her, she dodged backwards. Not giving her time to rest he followed up with another slice which she ducked under and then she jumped over the next one, as he looked up he was greeted with a drop kick from her which sent him flying back wards. She flew towards him and battered him with her staff, knocking him down and then back up, she grabbed him and they warped into the air.

"Sorry." She said as she let go and swung her staff down, hitting him and sending him towards the ground.

When he hit there was a huge crash, causing a large dust cloud which Palutena warped out of and flew towards Zelda. Summoning her wings she brought them forwards to strike the princess, Zelda jumped back just dodging the tips of the wings; Palutena followed up with a thrust from her staff, Zelda used her spinning diamond attack and sent the Goddess' right arm to the left. Zelda then summoned a phantom with a sword which was about to slice at Palutena, opening her left hand she summoned a reflect barrier and sent the phantom back at Zelda, the Princess fell off the stage.

* * *

"I can't believe it, I wanted to have a fight that lasted all day, not ten minutes." Link sighed.

"Well that's what happens when you challenge people you can't beat yet." Marth said.

"Still I'm glad we did it, I lasted longer than you two." Zelda giggled.

"Well you are strong honey." Link laughed.

Sam ran over to them as they left the stadium.

"That was incredible, I mean I'm amazed you were able to do so well." He said in awe.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Link laughed.

He smiled and waved away from them, heading over to the Goddess.

"You're really incredible, I want to be able to fight you properly some-day!" He said excitedly.

"Thanks, you probably will do soon, I mean I'm only a year older than you." Palutena giggled.

"You're...sixteen?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Why does everybody say that?" Palutena whined.

* * *

It was later on at night and the Goddess had tucked herself in bed, she was staring at her ceiling with a huge smile.

"Even though my soup was terrible, he still acted as if he liked it...I wonder if he's single." She laughed, half-serious.

* * *

Pit sneaked in through the front door, shutting it quietly behind him. He wiped his brow and started to make his way to his room when suddenly he was dragged into a room. Staring at him was Zelda, Link, Marth and Sam.

"Where have you been today?" Link asked sternly.

"N-no where." Pit said flustered.

"Liar, where'd you go." Zelda asked.

"Honestly no-where, its not a big deal." He said again, trying to get to the door but was blocked off by Marth.

"Pit, you'll tell me right?" Sam asked.

"I-I went out with a girl today."

**Wow am I setting stuff up xD I'm so sorry things get mysterious and stuff like this happens, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read the extra chapter after this one! It goes on about Pit's day so make sure you read it! **


	15. Chapter 15-Pit's First Date!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

After the mountain trip everyone had got a bad case of the sniffles and went to bed early however Pit couldn't sleep after being woken up on the bus so he'd made his way to the cafeteria and to his surprise he wasn't alone; standing there was Roxie, just helping herself to something to eat. He couldn't tell why but his chest felt hot and his heart fluttery, he felt his warm cheeks; dismissing these odd feelings he decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Roxie!" Hey shouted as he walked over to her.

"Oh Pit...hey you remembered my name?" She said back, a little shocked.

"Huh? Of course I did, an angel never forgets!" Pit declared, smiling happily.

"I thought it was en elephant."

"Are you calling me fat?" He laughed.

"No no, actually I'm happy to see you...how was your day?

"Oh it was fun! We had a huge snowball fight and we raced down a mountain going pew pew pew at each-other and then-"

"Easy now, I know you had fun but relax, how about we take a seat and let's talk." She interrupted, laughing a little.

So the two teens took a seat as Pit started to talk about everything that happened during the day.

"Wow, it sounds like so much fun, what I'd give to be going out with you." She said.

"Well next time we all go out together I'll make sure to bring you with us." Pit said excitedly.

"You really don't know how to take a hint do you." She laughed.

"I, don't think I understand you."

"What I'm saying is, I'd love to go out with you."

"Wait what?" He said flustered.

"Wow, you are too innocent you know, how about we go on a date tomorrow?" She said, still laughing.

Pit felt his cheeks go even warmer and it felt like his heart was going to fly out his chest, his wings stretched out uncontrollably. _'Is this what Sam felt like with Robina?' _he thought.

"I-I well, sure, tomorrow sounds good. How about eight in the morning?" He said, trying to fix his wings.

"Great, then I'll see you and don't worry; tomorrow will just be learning about each-other. If it doesn't hit off we'll just be friends." She said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and then walking off.

Pit still hadn't come to grips with everything just yet and as he just sat there in the empty room, hoping tomorrow might go well.

* * *

He'd woken up an hour earlier than usual, it was seven o'clock and he still had an hour to go yet; he was wearing some casual clothes borrowed from Sam and he'd even brushed his hair a little for the day. He was checking the mirror every five minutes and every time he styled his hair a little.

"Relax Pit relax, it's just like a date." He said to himself. "Except that it is a date! Argh what am I going to do?"

He went out to the front of the mansion, just ten minutes before he was meant to meet Roxie, to his surprise she was standing there looking into the sky; wearing an amazing sun-dress and large sun-hat like Jigglypuff's. Pit walked over to her, he was a a little timid with his steps and he tired as hard as he could to keep his wings steady.

"W-wow, you look beautiful." He said, blushing wildly.

"Oh thanks, that's a new look, how-come no tunic?" She said, turning to face him with a smile.

"I thought I should dress casually for this, why? Do you prefer to tunic? I can go change quickly if you want." He said worriedly.

"No no, I like you like that. Don't try so hard, I like the way you are when you're all natural." She said, she turned and looked over the edge of the platform. "So how do we get down from here? The staff driver only makes two trips a day."

"E-eh? Well I guess I could fly you down."

"Really? That'd be great!"

He gently flapped his wings out and lifted the girl from the floor, he then started to fly towards the ground from the floating mansion, while they were flying she held her arms out wide and embraced the sky, the only thing keeping her hat on her was Pit's chest, and she cheered as they flew.

"I can show you the world~" Pit sang.

"God-dammit, you ruined it." She laughed.

The two chuckled while they were in the air and they gently landed on the hills outside the main city. They looked at the astonishing view and smiled at each-other.

"That was fun!" She said, "I only want to travel air Pit from now on!" she continued with a laugh.

"Hey, don't compare me to a crappy flight service on earth!" He laughed.

"See, natural you is the fun you!" She said, gently bumping his arm.

"Ah natural, the cool, the shota. I get called a lot of things."

"Stop stealing from Ouran!"

"Sorry, sorry. So what's the plan then?"

"Well I thought we could go the the fair and then maybe to a little ice cream place then."

"Oh that sounds really cool, lets go then!" Pit said excitedly.

* * *

The fairground was packed with people, everyone from young energetic children to old people being brought out by their care-staff. Pit and Roxie walked around, buying some candy floss and starting to eat it, they then went to queue up for a large roller-coaster. They'd been in the park for over half-an-hour playing games and such, their passes only allowed them an hour in the fair so they wanted this time for a ride together.

"Man, I can't wait to go on this, it'll be fun!" Pit cheered in the queue.

"Mhmm it does look fun, now don't get too scared, you can hold my hand if you need to." Roxie teased.

"Very funny, not going to happen." He said blushing.

_'Holding her hand would be even scarier'_ Pit thought as he looked around.

"Hey wait, is that Pac-man?" He asked.

"Don't joke around, just because there are a lot of old people here." She was saying when Pit turned her head to look at the old yellow ball man. "Oh God it is, why is he here?"

"I don't know but we can't just leave him here." Pit said jumping out the queue. "Wait right here."

He jumped out of line and ran over to the old man, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Hey Pac-man, are you all-right?" Pit asked.

"What? It's night? Son you should get those eyes sorted, it's clearly day time." Pac-man shouted, not turning around as he tried to hook a duck.

"NO I ASKED IF YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" He gently shouted. "IT'S ME PIT!"

"Oh Pit, good to see you here, whos that girl?" Pac-man asked, turning around now.

"It's me Roxie, I look after you on tuesdays!" She gently shouted, surprising Pit.

"Weren't you waiting in line?" Pit asked.

"I came to spend they day with you Pit, not some people in front and behind me." She laughed.

"Ah young love." The old-man said, picking up a duck.

Pit dragged the old man aside so Roxie couldn't hear them.

"It's not young love, it's just a date!" Pit whispered, while blushing.

"That's where it all starts sonny, I'm married you know? That began with a date." He said, turning around to go fetch his prize from the man.

"How come you could hear that?" Pit moaned, either being ignored or the old man just couldn't hear.

"How come you're out here? You're not allowed out here." Roxie said.

At this point, Pit spread his wings and took a 'starting a race' position.

"Ah well, my carer today takes me out on supervised journeys young lady, nice isn't it?" He said.

"Well where is he? Did he lose you?" Roxie asked concerned.

"More like I lost him!" The old man declared, pulling on a chain from no-where and started to zoom off.

Pit had already taken flight and was chasing after him, he was flying around the whole ground when he finally saw the old man at the front of a queue for a ride.

"Ah Mr. Pac-man, go right ahead." The worker said.

"Why thank you."

Pit swooped down and snatched the him from the ground before the old man could take another step.

"Why can't you let a dying old man have some fun?" He moaned, thrashing around in the air.

"You're not dying!" Pit shouted.

It took another ten minutes for Pit to find Roxie, who was standing with Pac-man's carer, bringing the old man down and handing him over the two waved bye and started to head back towards the ride they went to go on before.

"I'm sorry that took so long." Pit apologised.

"It's fine really, I'm just glad we got him back safely." Roxie said, smiling.

"Anyone wearing blue bands, we kindly ask you to make your way to the exit now please." The voice said over some speakers.

Roxie and Pit looked down at their bands and sighed.

* * *

They walked around the town for a while thinking about what to do, they didn't want to go to the ice-cream place just yet as it was still only just before tea-time.

"I know, how about some shopping?" Roxie suggested.

"Shopping? I don't know." Pit sighed.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" She said, grabbing Pit's arm and tugging him towards the mall.

He was blushing but he didn't feel as weird as before, if anything it almost felt right. His mind soon changed when Roxie had taken him around so many shops he'd lost count, of course there were shops he didn't mind going into but he'd forever lost some of his innocence due to it.

"Roxie, I need to sit down, I don't know how you're doing this." He panted, slamming himself down on a bench.

"Easy, you're carrying all my stuff." She laughed, looking at the ten large bags Pit was carrying. "In that case, I'll just go into that shop there and meet you back here in five."

She ran off into a nearby shop quickly as Pit slouched back into the bench and gave his wings a stretch, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh my God! You're _the _Pit right?" A girl's voice said from his right.

"That's right!" He said happily, turning to face her.

"Could you sign this please?" The girl asked pulling out a picture of the angel from her purse.

"Sure thing." He said, signing the picture using light magic.

After a while there was a small crowd around the angel as he was signing things continuously. Roxie came back to see the chaos, her face gave off an aura of anger which Pit noticed. He quickly grabbed the bags and darted through the crowd of fans, looking around frantically to see Roxie walking off.

"Wait, Roxie!" He called out, running after her.

She turned around and grabbed onto his shirt, "Relax I'm not that mad, but given that you're a little inexperienced you should learn that when you're on a date, don't pay attention to other girls!"

"Y-yes ma'am." Pit said quickly.

She let him go and grabbed his hand, her face quickly lit up with a smile as they started to walk off.

"Pit the angel! Where do you think you are going?" One of the fan-girls shouted.

Suddenly there was chatter from every direction, people started to look and a lot of girls started to walk towards him.

"How fast can you run?" Pit asked.

"Let's just go." Roxie said quickly.

"Good plan!" Pit shouted, grabbing her arm and running towards a set of stairs.

They were being followed by a huge mob of people, they darted through shops, vaulted over tables and even managed to dodge security however it wasn't enough. As ten went down it was like fifty more joined, they decided to take a fire exit towards the roof-top and quickly bolted up the stairs, they glanced back occasionally to see the fans push and shove as they fought over the tiny door space. As the two came onto the roof Pit dropped the bags.

"I can fly us out of here but not the bags." He huffed.

"It's fine, it's fine! Just carry me!" Roxie shouted.

Pit lifted her from the ground and started to soar into the air, the mall became tiny as they got higher and higher.

"Ice-cream?" He asked.

"Ice-cream." She replied.

* * *

They landed on a hill far away from the city, it was a lonely old ice-cream diner with an amazing view, Roxie brought Pit into the place and threw him down into a seat.

"Hey gran-gran, a sharing sundae please!" She shouted.

"Okie dokie!" An elderly voice came from the back room.

"Thanks!" She shouted, taking a seat opposite to Pit.

She and Pit simply sat down and stared at each-other for a while, neither one saying a word until Pit worked up some courage.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Today was great!" She said smiling.

"Really? But we didn't get on a ride, I was paying attention to other girls and then we got ambushed." He whined.

"Oh all that was fun, you helped get Pac-man back and signed for those girls because you're really kind and sweet; I was a tad jealous is all but then I remembered that I'm on a date with him and not them. And that was so much fun running around the mall! I've never felt such a rush!" She said happily.

"I-I'm really glad then." Pit said, relieved.

Just then and old lady walked out of the back room holding a huge sundae and placed it in-between the two, she let out a smile.

"Dig in you two, it's on the house." She said gently.

"Thanks gran-gran!" Roxie said, starting to dig into her dessert.

"Mhmm, thank you very much!" Pit said, helping himself to it as well.

"No problem, and thank you young man." She said, heading back towards the room she came from.

The two shared their ice-cream leaving only a chocolate tube behind, they both wanted it. Roxie smirked as she shoved one end in Pit's mouth and put the other in her own and took a big bite; realising that he wouldn't get any if this continued he put aside any embarrassment and started to bite to. They were getting closer and closer with each bite until, their lips had touched slightly. Pit's face was flushed and Roxie was blushing gently, she leaned in for the last bite and so did Pit, the chocolate dropped from their mouths but they didn't stop touching.

* * *

"Ah a girl I see, out little Pit's growing up." Link laughed.

"So did you do anything exciting with her?" Marth winked.

"N-no I didn't!" Pit defended, but his face became flushed thinking about their kiss and his wings stretched out."

**Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter! :) I'm really happy that I did two today, I felt like this wasn't a thing I could just leave untouched so just for you guys you get an extra chapter ^.^**

**Don't forget to check back tomorrow for the start of a new arc! Byeee**


	16. Chapter 16-Assault Course

I'd** like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Marth was on a war-path. After being so beaten up one-sidedly by Palutena yesterday he had to do something, he didn't care who it was or when it was; as long as he could beat up someone today it wasn't an issue and he had a small idea of who it should be.

* * *

The group of teens awoke in Link's bedroom, they'd been talking long into the night about Pit's date and were too tired to get up however, Pit being the young and excitable angel he was easily got up and ventured out into the mansion. He headed towards his own room as he looked around, not trying to get ambushed again, in the end he managed to get to his room safely.

"Man that was a night!" He said, stretching his arms and shutting the door behind him.

He looked around his room and decided to play some hyrule warriors for a while; in fact he'd probably shut himself in all day after going on that huge day out yesterday.

"I'm sure I won't miss much if I stay in here." He said to himself happily.

* * *

Back in Link's room everyone started to awake, the sun was too bright to ignore now and everyone had to start moving.

"Oh man, we shouldn't of stayed up that late." Link moaned.

"Yeah but it was fun right?" Zelda said, yawning slightly.

"I-I think so too." Sam added.

"I wonder if everyone else is better today." Link pondered, he then looked at sam. "Hey Zelda, is it ok if I have a talk with Sam?"

"Yeah, of course honey, I should go get changed anyway." She said sweetly, leaving the room.

Sam looked up at Link, pulling a curious face as to what Link was going to ask about, he felt a warm flush on his cheeks as he realised what it might be.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sam said loudly, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Oh, but I do. What did Robina do to make you walk out in such a state?" Link said, laughing slightly.

"N-nothing."

"Oh come on, we saw how that came down with Pit last night." Like said, his tone was a 'just-tell-me-already' one.

"Well, I can't." Sam said at last.

"Why not?"

"This stories only rated T for teen." Sam said bluntly.

"Oi oi, no breaking the fourth wall!"

"Well I can't tell you stuff then! B-but she tried to make advances on me." Sam said blushing heavily.

"I didn't know someone who's your girlfriend could already make advances." Link laughed.

"C-can we just not." Sam begged.

Link sighed, he knew this wasn't really what he should be asking but curiosity had gotten then better of him; he grabbed Sam by the arms and tugged him towards the door, flashing him an apologetic smile.

"Come on, we're getting breakfast!" Link cheered.

"Why is food always your go-to?" Sam moaned, but followed him anyway.

As they left the room Ike and Sheik were running down the corridor, noticing the two they decided to stop briefly.

"Yo Link, Sam." Ike called, the two teens turned to him. "You should get some breakfast quickly, we're doing the assault course!"

"We're getting put in teams and if I get stuck with you, I'm not afraid to cut you down for my advance." Sheik threatened coldly, running ahead of the boys.

"Oh why the assault course?" Link moaned, chasing after them.

"What's the assault course?" Sam asked, running after them, completely confused in what's going on.

"Oh you'll see, you'll see." Ike said.

* * *

The cafeteria seemed like it needed a riot squad, but that was just on normal days, today it looked like you needed an army to suppress the chaos going on. Peach was trying to float over the mass of fighters, but someone pulled her down and slammed her on the ground, Greninja tried to shadow-sneak his way past them but he was grabbed by Snake as was slammed to the ground; Olimar was throwing his Pikmin about, trying to use them as decoys but instead he got just blasted by wolf.

"W-what's going on here? It's never normally this bad." Sam said in awe.

"Everyone wants to gather as much food as possible, it's a rough day whenever we go the assault course so we need the energy." Ike explained.

Sheik had already tried to poof her way past everyone but managed to get caught on Toon-Link's chain shot and disappeared into the fighting crowd, Ike went off to go help. Link as always went charging forward, shouting wildly, but rather than the food he was heading towards the current mini-war. Sam stared on thinking about how he could get some food, the door opened behind him and Robina walked in.

"Morning baby, need some food?" She laughed as she looked at the gang of fighters.

"I-I can get it myself, I-I mean I don't want to trouble you." He said blushing.

"It's fine, I carry fruit around with me so we won't have to get involved." She said with a smile, taking him by the hand and heading towards the teen table.

They sat down next to each-other and she gave him an apple from her pocket, she took one herself and they started to eat.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said suddenly.

"N-no, it's fine, really. You were just worried about me is all." Sam replied quickly, turning to hug Robina

"Thanks, besides, I'm sure you liked it didn't you?" She teased, hugging him back.

Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria flew open as Pit burst in, flying through the air; he swooped over everyone and was able to grab himself a sausage batch, dodging any projectiles sent towards him in the air. Sam cheered for his friend.

"Hey, Ganon's coming!" He shouted down at everyone.

As if they'd been told they were being bombed by a nuke, they rushed around and managed to form a straight line for breakfast, though the place was still a mess as Ganon walked in. He looked around and said nothing.

"Hurry up with breakfast, we're leaving in half-an-hour!" He shouted, walking out of the room.

Sam turned to Robina, the question returned to his head.

"So what exactly is the assault course?" He asked.

"As the name implies it's a kind of train exercise." Robin said, taking a seat with his food while Robina pouted at him. "It's extremely dangerous and rough, and mandatory we do it, however he only makes us do it when something big is about to happen so I'm curious to see about that."

"It'll be fine, we'll fly through it, well maybe I will. Your wings are a little clipped Robin." Link said, taking a seat next to the tactician.

"And if it isn't our good friend the elf." Robin retorted.

"Oh you wanna go?" Link said, pressing his head against Robin's.

"Let's do it pixie, I can take you on all day!" Robin said back angrily.

"How about you guys just race through the assault course, listening to the same argument is getting boring." Robina moaned.

"A race through the course, I'm game." Link said.

"So am I!" Robin contributed.

Once Marth had finally gotten his breakfast he'd finally found his target, Sam. It was unfortunate that he'd only made it to last in the queue but he got something he could eat quickly and on the go so he could speak to Sam, that was the plan until Ganon walked in again and made everyone leave in a rush. Pit had snatched Sam away from Robina as he had some insight to what was going on today.

* * *

They all got out of the Halberd Meta-knight had flew them in and looked around the huge opening, nothing but just a long green meadow. The mountains were Sam had trained and were the lodge is located was just behind the and to their left was an opening to a tunnel.

"Right today's challenge will be special! You will go in as groups of two, and I expect you out of there in groups of two! So once you've teamed up you have to run straight into that cave or else I will personally throw you in myself!" Ganon explained, shouting every command.

Pit had grabbed Sam and they were the first to run into the dark tunnel, followed by Link & Robin, Lucina & Robina, Paltena & Zelda, Ike and Sheik and the last ones in were Marth and Toon-Link as they were the only two left after all the other fighters had ran in. Meanwhile outside the only people who didn't run in were Ganon, Meta-knight, Captain Falcon and Bowser. They turned towards the Halberd.

"Time to meet that Monado boy." Ganon said coldly.

* * *

Pit and Sam had made it to their first choice, there were three tunnels ahead of them and with the sound of a huge amount of people behind them they decided to go into the middle one; most people afterwards avoided the middle one and after the huge stampede had disappeared into the various tunnels only Toon-Link and Marth remained.

"So what tunnel do you want to go down?" Toon-Link asked.

"I'm going down the middle, you go wherever you want, I have a mission to do." Marth said, focused on finding his target.

Toon-Link shrugged and turned to his left, not wanting to go off with the Prince.

Marth ran through the dark tunnel, there were no lights anywhere around the tunnel, after a while of running he saw a light at long last; as he ran towards it and out of the tunnel he'd came to a huge cave room. Below him was water, there were numerous whirlpools and sharp rocks below, there was a bridge made of rock ahead and he could make out two figures in the distance. Sam and Pit. The prince started to bolt it towards them, thinking this was just a simple balance exercise, he was so solely focused on getting after Sam he didn't notice the large hammer swinging towards him and with a thud, he fell off. As he fell into the water he shouted curses which were being plugged up by the current at times, he was swept away into a whirlpool and disappeared. Pit and Sam managed to dodge around the last hammer with ease and looked back.

"Did you hear something before?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see anything." Sam replied.

The two shrugged it off and headed towards the dark tunnel ahead, after walking for a while they fell over as they hit a long slope; screaming as the went down they ended up hitting a flat floor and rolling onto their backs. They stood up and looked around, the room they were in was empty and was illuminated by blue crystals.

"I wonder what the task is here." Pit said, walking towards the exit he saw.

Suddenly two huge squares of stone went flying towards the angel, he just dodged them in time and screamed a little in surprise, he and Sam looked panicked now as they'd activated the room. The huge stones were crashing into each-other and retracting but at immensely fast rate, there were five rows of this before the exit.

"So how are we going to do this one?" Pit asked, turning to Sam now wearing his gunner-personality.

"Do you have anything that'll protect you from both sides?"Sam replied.

"Yeah, I can make two shields besides me."

"Good, after each row there's an opening were we can rest, the plan is you jump forward and summon your shields then I run through and grab you quickly."

"You're fast enough right?"

"Probably, you?"

"Of course I am!" Pit shouted, rolling forwards and summoning his shields.

The huge stones were pushing against the shields hard and after Sam rolled through, he grabbed Pit just pulling him away in time. The angel panted but gave a thumbs up so the two continued. After repeating the process they'd finally made it to the end of the room, Sam turned back into his normal self again and looked around.

"So we did it?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did, can we just take a rest." Pit said, falling to the floor and resting.

"Yeah of course, I wonder how everyone else is doing." Sam said taking a seat next to his friend.

* * *

"God dammit, why is this so hard?" Links shouted, his arms and legs stretched out and pressing against some stone slabs.

The room was full of lots of the fighters, there were spikes along the floor and balanced on different spikes were stone slabs, some fighters were just jumping along them quickly and saving themselves before they fell while others just balanced for a while before moving on. Robin was hopping along the slabs quickly, sticking his tongue out as he passed Link and jumped to the end of the room.

"Hurry up, Santa needs you to wrap presents before Christmas!" Robin shouted over.

"Oh you're so dead when I reach you!" Link shouted, he kicked off one slab and pressed heavily onto the one his hands were on tipping it forwards; he then threw one arm forwards with the hook-shot and aimed it at Robin. "Now!" He shouted, firing the shot.

Robin threw his sword and deflected the shot towards the ceiling, Link pulled himself upwards with it and swung towards Robin, landing next to his partner.

"Why does team-work have to be a part of this?" Link moaned.

"It's not, you just need help." Robin answered, walking off into the dark tunnel before being tackled by link.

Sheik tured towards the tunnel as they heard the sounds of moans and shouts get further away, she turned back to see Ike balancing carefully on a single slab, no others were near him.

"Sheik, honey, do you mind throwing your chain over and then we can move on?" Ike asked, almost losing his balance.

"Hm, well I saw a nice engagement ring in the city." Sheik was saying.

"Ok ok, I will marry you, just throw me the chain!" Ike shouted.

Sheik threw the chain and it wrapped around his arm, she pulled the chain harshly making him fly through the air and landing next to her.

"Hello fiancée." She said happily, leaning on his arm.

"I'm going to regret this day aren't I?" Ike moaned.

* * *

Toon-Link was swinging from rope to rope across the pit, behind him was Zelda and Palutena who warped ahead of him to the other side safely.

"Hey don't cheat!" He shouted out, as he continued to swing.

"We're not cheating, just making it easier for ourselves." Zelda shouted back.

"You want in?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah sure." Toon-Link replied without even hesitating.

He landed near the girls and followed them into the tunnel.

* * *

Sam and Pit had advanced to their final challenge. They were finally outside but they were in a narrow gorge. In front of them was a heavy mist and all around them were just walls of rock.

"I think we have to get up there." Sam said, looking upwards.

"Yeah, should be easy I'll just fly us up." Pit laughed, picking Sam up and started to fly.

Just as Pit flew up Marth lunged out the tunnel, dripping wet and covered in bruises; however, he was too late as he went flying forwards into the mist, Sam looked down as Pit took him higher.

"Was that...Marth?" He asked.

"I don't know." Pit said, as the reached the top of the gorge.

They looked around to see that they were back in the meadow field, not far away they could see the tunnel entrance and no-one was around. Even the Halberd was gone.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked.

"Beats me, but it seems like we're the first out!" Pit cheered, high-fiving Sam.

* * *

"I don't like him." Bowser said, slumping in his chair.

The cockpit of the Halberd was quiet, and the mood was extremely grim. Meta-knight just steered the ship through the clouds back towards the tunnel, he sighed.

"I agree, he's extremely arrogant and on top of that he requested a fight against someone straight away." He said, glancing back at Ganon.

"Well we can't do anything I'm afraid, he's part of our family now and he'll be officially in next week. I just hope Pit is okay with being part of the fight." Ganon said, worry was in his voice.

* * *

"How the hell does it snow under-ground?" Link shouted, clenching his arms as he was covered in snow.

"The assault course sure is a mysterious place sweetie." Zelda giggled, hugging Link as she tried to warm him up.

Robina was hugging Sam almost to death on the floor as he swung him around in her arms, Pit was asleep as he'd worked extremely hard that day. Robin and Lucina were laying back on the grass staring at the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lucina said.

"Yeah it really is, it's like I'm looking into your beautiful blue eyes." Robin replied.

"D-don't say stuff like that!"

"Hm? Why not?"

"I-It's embarrassing." Lucina replied, her face a dark red.

"Sorry." Robin said, getting up and reaching over to kiss her on the head.

The Halberd flew over and started to land near the fighters. When it landed the fighters crowded in and occupied the bay they were given. Ganon walked in and apologised for taking so long, and they flew back towards the mansion.

"Sam Phoenix!" Marth called over.

Sam turned to look at the heavily bruised Prince.

"Oh Marth, are you okay?" He replied.

"Never mind that, tomorrow, we are going to have a fight ok?"

"Oh well...o-okay then!" Sam said determined.

"Good." Marth said weakly before collapsing on the floor.

"C-can we get some help here?" Sam cried out, as he looked around.

**Gah, I'm so sorry, this feels so weak but I really struggled with this one. They'll get back to normal quality I hope after this one but I just struggled with pacing in this one . I hope it's not as bad as I think and that you liked it. And hey, a new character enters soon! And he wants to fight Pit? Plus Marth just challenged Sam, do you think Sam can win this one?**

**Don't forget to check back tomorrow for a huge news update and the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17-Sam Vs Marth!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The viewing platform in the arena was heavily occupied, the teens were there and some of the adults attended the fight too; Marth wasn't one to go out of his way to request fights but when it does occasionally happen it was a big deal. The last time he'd ever done that was when Pit first joined the family and he wanted to test the divine strength of an angel, and it turned out Pit wasn't all that back then. There was some amount of tension in the air, Lucina held on to Robin nervously looking at the arena were Marth stood.

"Will Sam be okay? I thought the same thing when he was about to fight Pit but this is Marth now, I don't know if he can handle it." She said worriedly.

"Well, I don't know. I mean he was pretty good against Pit and even his gunner-play is good enough to go against me, though it's limited in strength without it's usual arm-cannon." Robin said, thinking deeply about the situation.

"I hope Marth doesn't go too rough on him, he might find Marth to be an ideal person to follow and then he and Pit might get mixed up with Link."

"They're already heavily involved with Link, besides idiocy isn't contagious."

"Hey, I can hear you!" Link shouted.

"That was the point." Robin laughed.

From the shadows Sam walked on stage wearing his casual clothing (turtle-neck sweater and jeans) and looked at Marth timidly, occasionally glancing to the viewing platform. Robina was cheering for him with Pit and everyone else was just staring. _'Okay, this it it! The king of smash is fighting me and I need to show I can handle it!" _Sam thought. He then focused back on Marth and smirked.

"What's with the smirk Sam?" Marth asked, twirling his sword around.

"I'm just thinking, even though I won't be a part of this, it'll be fun!" Sam said, cracking his knuckles and as he did his brawler personality came out.

"So I'm fighting the brawler then, interesting, well he's a little void but I like the calculating type!" Marth said, running at his opponent who was now taking a defensive stance.

Marth swung his sword forward as Sam leaned back and dodged it, Marth then brought the sword back causing Sam to dodge back a second time. Each slice he was aiming to use only the tip. Marth continued to unleash slash after slash, Sam kept dodging around and back every time; Sam's brawler personality just realised the amount of time he dodged had put him in a position in which he can not counter nor dodge, Marth then used his shield breaker and sent the boy back. Sam was scraping against the floor with the heels of his shoes as he came to a solid stop.

* * *

While this was happening there was a strong conversation about what was happening.

"How-come Sam isn't fighting back? He dodged the attacks right?" Robina asked.

"It's easy, Marth is too far away." Pit said calmly, as Robina turned to him looking confused. "Marth fights by using the tip of his sword as his most powerful point, so he has to stay a distance back in order for that tactic to work; meanwhile Sam can only fight back when he gets into a close enough spot in order to counter a defenceless enemy, my blades are shorter than Marth's so it was possible. However with the range Marth has, if Sam tired to get close after an attack he'd get hit."

"So that means..." Robina said, looking at the fight worriedly.

"It means, Sam has to go on the offensive if he wants to fight, and that won't happen because it's against his brawler's personality." Link said. "Marth knows this too."

They watched as Sam was sent flying back after the shield breaker.

* * *

Sam stared at Marth with his empty eyes, the brawler couldn't think of what to do. Marth lunged at him once more swinging the sword around, Sam rolled around it but Marth was able to grab him; Marth kneed Sam and then tripped him over his leg, bringing his sword over his head Marth got a direct slice on Sam which sent him flying back. Sam was just able to grab the arena floor and slide across it, Marth didn't rest as he came running back at Sam swinging his blade upwards.

"SAM!" Robina and Pit yelled.

Just then a spark of personality flashed in the brawler's eyes as he got up and dodged the blade, he then leaped at Marth and landed a punch straight across Marth's face, sending the young prince backwards; Marth brought his sword back as he did to slice at Sam but he back-flipped over the blade. Sam then threw his iron balls at Marth and followed up after them.

"Finally getting, aggressive are you?" Marth said, swing his sword to deflect the attack.

Sam went into to get another punch but the prince brought his sword back and deflected Sam's fist, he sliced upwards not sending Sam too far back; Sam jumped back at Marth throwing his fist forwards, Marth managed to grab the fist and pulled it away. The Falchion was coming down at Sam with a harsh slice, the prince smiled cockily as the blade got closer, Sam acted quickly and grabbed Marth's arm and with a swift movement he knocked the blade out his hand; grabbing the sword mid-air and jumping back Sam was know wielding the Falchion. Everyone in the audience of fighters cheered as this was a first, though it wasn't a good thing. The brawlers clothes disappeared as Sam was back to wearing his casual clothing and his eyes were back to normal, he looked around confused and then down at the blade.

"Hey, what's going on, did I win?" Sam asked, looking at the audience.

Everyone looked down in surprise at what had happened, only Marth didn't notice; he was focusing on getting the blade back and after an elbow to a confused Sam he followed up with a huge slash which sent Sam flying out the smash zone.

"Sam!" Pit shouted flying over to the now unconscious and flying Sam.

Another number of fighters went running towards him but they weren't fast enough as he went rolling up the arena seats and smacking his back against the benches, Pit managed to grab him in the end. Marth, just finishing his slice had realised what happened and jumped out of the arena and ran to Sam but was hit pinned down by an arrow and before he knew it a furious Robin and Lucina had their swords to his throat.

"Take him to the infirmary!" Ganon shouted running over to calm the girls down.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since then and it was the afternoon now, crowded around the bed was Pit, Link, Lucina, Robin, Zelda and Ike & Sheik. Sam was still out and Pit was really worried.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Pit moaned, his tone was a little angry. "Why couldn't Marth notice it in time?"

"He probably hit his head hard on one of the benches and plus no one knew what would happen, we didn't expect it and plus if Sam had took hold of my sword I would of lost all focus on anything but it. Don't go so hard on Marth, he's got Robina and Ganon on him right now." Robin said, trying to calm Pit down.

"It's sad, I can't believe someone genuinely got hurt." Zelda said.

"Well, I suppose some go-" Sheik was saying when Ike covered her mouth and shook his head.

"The kid'll wake up soon enough, I'm sure of it." Ike said.

"He's waking up now." Lucario said as she walked into the room.

Just as she said Sam moaned a little and brought his body up, rubbing his head in pain and looking around confused.

"W-what happened? Why am I here?" Sam asked groggily, still coming to grips with the situation.

"You were nocked out of the arena by Marth after snapping out of a personality during your fight." Lucario said quickly and coldly.

Pit glared at her, he'd never been so angry, how could she just say something so harsh and so easily. Link ruffled the angel's hair and turned to Sam.

"After grabbing the Falchion you snapped out of your brawler personality, in other words, you are a swordsmen." Link said, putting on a happy tone.

"I'm a what?" Sam asked.

"A wizard Harry." Link laughed. "No you, Samuel Phoenix are a born sword user it seems."

Sam looked down at his hands and back up at the group.

"But I..." He was saying.

"I got you a trainer, he'll give you a sword too." Lucario interrupted before walking away.

"Thank you!" Sam shouted after her, he looked around at the group again. "Where's Robina?"

"Giving Marth hell and more." Ike said.

"They're lucky I'm not there, I was close to really hurting him before." Lucina said.

* * *

Sam had jumped out the hospital bed, managing to escape the group of teens, he'd gone to find Marth and Robina at Ganon's office. He ran around the corner and located the office, without thinking he burst into it seeing Marth, Robina, Ganondorf and Meta-knight. Robina let out a huge smile and jumped at him, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Oh you're ok, you're ok!" She said, burying her face into his hair.

"Mhmm I'm fine, really I'm good." He said, blushing and looking up at her.

Marth had stood up and walked over, Robina tried to pull Sam away but he resisted and looked up at the prince.

"I'm sorry." Marth said apologetically.

"I know, I know, it's really okay. It was an accident." Sam said happily.

"Well I'm glad to see you're up and okay, good thing your body is used to fighting and those hits didn't do much." Ganon said, he looked at Meta-knight and then back to Sam. "Actually we can kill two birds with one stone here, Sam you're aware of Meta-knight right? Well he's going to train you with a sword."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope you know that it won't be easy and after a week of learning the basics you will fight me." The small knight said, looking up at Sam.

"Yes sir!" Sam said timidly.

"Good good, you've all sorted this out, now would you kindly leave my office, I need to see Meta-knight for a minute." Ganon said, shooing the teens out of his office.

Upon the door shutting Meta-knight turned to Ganon.

"He'll be a strong sword user, even without knowing what's going on he was about to let loose a perfect slash upon Marth before he got elbowed. Natural instinct is good to have."

"I guess so, anyway we need to talk about the Monado boy." Ganon said.

"Shulk?"

"Yes. Shulk."

* * *

The sky was basked in an orange light as the arena was mainly empty bar from Meta-knight, Sam and Palutena.

"Are you ready?" Meta-knight asked.

"U-uh, yeah sure." Sam said timidly, fumbling around with the sword.

Meta-knight charged at Sam and thrust his blade forward, Sam let out a squeak of fear and pulled his sword back defencelessly. Meta-knight stopped, sighed and walked away for a bit.

"I understand that you've never really been in a fight properly but you need to get prepared to fight!" The knight said coldly.

"I-I know, s-sorry sir." Sam said, crouching up into a ball on the floor.

"Hey, hey it'll be okay now." Palutena said comforting him. "If you can do this then you can fight alongside Pit and the others."

"Yeah, I know, can we try again?" Sam said, standing up.

"We'd do this all night until you're ready." Meta-knight said.

The knight charged at Sam again, but this time Sam brought his sword back to unleash a slice; mid-way through swinging his broadsword he began to think about everyone fighting without him, how he felt when he begged for Lucario to train him and then, how it would feel to be in an actual fight. He felt happy. The broadsword began to glow blue and with a flash it changed shape. The blade clashed with Meta-knight's, Sam's sword had now become a katana and the blade was glowing blue. Meta-knight jumped back and so did Sam, he looked down at the sword looking confused.

"You...your aura...it changed the sword." Palutena said, stunned by what had happened.

"I-I...what?" Sam said, equally as shocked, looking at the sword.

"Your aura was strong enough to physically change the sword type, and the blade is made from your aura now." Meta-knight said.

"Wow, this is pretty amazing." Sam said to himself quietly in awe.

Meta-knight turned and walked away.

"Wait, aren't you training me?" Sam called out.

"I just did, the only thing a swordsmen needs is courage! Now that you have that Palutena will train you in combat." Meta-knight replied, disappearing into the shadows.

"You don't mind me training you right?" Palutena asked.

"No, of course not, it'll be fun." Sam said happily.

His grip loosened on the sword and the blade vanished, night was rolling in so they decided to go to bed and start training the next day.

* * *

Ganon and Bowser rode up to the mountains, flying towards a dark cave. They landed quietly and Ganon walked into the cave signalling for Bowser to stay out and wait. It was dark inside and he found it difficult to see, he managed to spot a figure in the darkness.

"Monado boy?" He called.

"My name is Shulk old man, why are you here?" The young swordsman said, walking into a place were Ganon could see him.

"I came to tell you that your first fight will be in six days against Pit as you requested."

"Good, hopefully he'll be as strong as they say."

"He is."

"Then there's nothing to worry about then, oh yeah, did one of the legendary four remove a limiter today? I felt something."

"No, however the Mii boy, Sam, was able to change the properties of his sword based solely off his aura."

"Sam, huh, maybe I'll take him down after Pit."

**So things are starting to take place now, the Shulk arc is under-way and the final fight is a good one!**

**SO BIG NEWS! I'm back in school now so I am unable to do this daily any more, however you will get one more on wednesday and every following wednesday, and it is no longer daily adventures. There will be jumps in time between the upcoming chapters so please understand. Thank you for reading so far and I'd like to ask you to keep reading every wednesday. Thank you so much**


	18. Chapter 18-A boy, A ring and YESH!

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Three days after Sam's first experience with a sword he and Palutena were heavily training for hours on end, every morning he'd grab breakfast and then at night he'd eat supper and sleep; the only thing pushing him through it all was that he never had to hide in a fight after this, he can be up there with his friends now, fighting it in the big league. It was reaching around noon and he and Palutena were mid-combat.

"Come on, you've almost got it!" She shouted, swinging her staff forward.

Sam jumped up and placed his left hand on the staff, pushing it down and with his right hand swung the katana towards Palutena. _'It's unorthodox but high level combat, using the opponents weapon to your advantage. He's certainly growing." _She thought to herself as she warped away, dodging the slice. Sam jumped back and the blade disappeared as he unfocused his aura to take a breather. It was then Link came running onto the arena.

"Good to see you two working hard, I think you guys need a break." He said, looking at the panting Sam and Goddess.

"Sorry Link, we don't have any time to rest, he has to fight Meta-knight in three days." Palutena said, turning her head to look at Sam, he was lying back on the ground and panting heavily. "Then again, a break might do him some good, what did you have in mind?"

"A trip to the amusement park, Pit went to the fair the other day but he didn't get to go on a certain coaster, so I said we'd all go to the amusement park to make up for it with everyone."

"Amusement park? I-I'm not really good with all that." Sam said, pulling himself from the ground. "But you guys can go and I'll stay here and train."

"Nonsense, you have to go your teacher commands it!" Palutena demanded.

"Besides Pit's going and plus Robina will want to ride with you." Link said, pulling Sam over and starting to run.

"W-woah, okay okay I guess I'll go then!" Sam yelled as he was being dragged along.

* * *

Captain Falcon ran onto the flying bus, after all they have to fly to reach the mansion, and looked around. He was counting the heads of everyone and smiled to himself when he noticed Pit, he walked over to the angel as the bus started to move.

"Hey kid, how do you feel about being in a live fight in two days?" He asked.

"Well I don't really get a choice, but it'll be fun!" Pit said energetically. "So is it you?"

"No, we're asking you to be a villain again for a late arrival, he's a sword user named Shulk."

"Like in the comics?" Link laughed, over-hearing the conversation.

"Hah, now that'd be good! No, apparently he'd pretty good and he requested you to be his opponent." The captain said.

"Well in that case I'll try not to disappoint, I won't lose to two newbies!" Pit giggled, looking at Sam who simply smirked back.

"Good, anyway I'll see you guys around the park then!" The captain said, walking towards the back of the bus.

Pit turned to Sam and they both began to think heavily about this.

"I wonder what he's like, a swordsmen sounds like a great opponent for you, I've never seen two sword users fight eachother." Sam said.

"Yeah, I think I'll win! I mean you got lucky after all." Pit laughed.

"Yeah, next time I'll be fighting you!" Sam said confidently.

_'Shulk, someone who was not only late to join but also got to request who he fights...he must be strong, but I can take him!" _Pit thought.

* * *

The bus pulled up outside the park, dropping everyone off before driving away again. Everyone gathered around the captain who was about to explain the rules of the day.

"Okay. Get in, have fun. Get out, lose no-one. Great? YESH!" He said quickly before bolting and leaving everyone behind.

The group of teens ran on afterwards; they looked around excitedly as they could hear screams from all around, children running around and the smell of all kinds of fast-food. Past the trees they could see the huge loop of a particular ride and Marth, taking charge, lead everyone towards it.

"We can stay on the ground and wait for everyone if you want." Robina said happily, grabbing Sam's hand and kissing him on the cheek.

"T-thanks, are you sure you don't want to go on?" Sam asked.

As the couple kept up with the ground while talking about the situation the Goddess looked back at them angrily, mainly at Robina. She opened and closed her fists and glanced back when she felt it was possible; _'Damn that girl, already taking Sam before I could meet him and get a crush on him. No matter, it'll take some time but I'll get him, and today I start!" _Palutena thought to herself.

* * *

Link and Zelda took the front row on the ride, followed by Lucina and Robin and then Ike and Sheik. Pit sat next to Marth at the back, he looked a little sad but mostly he looked eager and excited.

"So what does this ride do exactly?" Marth asked.

"Oh well, first you go up and then the fun starts when-" Pit was saying before the ride jolted forward. "Well you'll find out."

Marth gulped as he looked forwards, there was a huge slope going upwards and the only sound you could hear was the clanking of the chains as they got further and further up the ride. They came to a flat part at the top of the coaster and stopped briefly, using this time Marth looked over the side and went white. He couldn't even make out Sam and Robina and where they had just come from looked like a model shed, the karts moved forward slightly and he gripped tightly to the handles of the rides. Pit leaned forward in excitement looking and the rest of the ride. Sheik had her eyes closed and her arms crossed, obviously unimpressed, while Ike started to stretch. Lucina and Robin were talking a little, making some jokes; in the front kart looking over the was Link and Zelda, he was smiling like a child of Christmas as he saw what lied ahead of him while Zelda held onto him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. She really didn't do speed too well. With a loud clank the kart went over the edged as all the teens, bar Sheik, roared with excitement, there were harsh twists and they went upside down which turned into a loop and from that a helix, it was chaos. Everyone was smiling and screaming in joy/fear (except Sheik who started to yawn) as the went through more loops and went faster. Mid-way through a loop Ike's attention was drawn away as a small, shiny object fell from his pocket. He quickly glanced at Sheik and then back at the object, reaching out to grab it but just missing he watched as the object fell to the floor below into some bushes. The ride pulled up to a stop as everyone got off, Palutena rushed out, Link helped Zelda get out as she leaned on him; Pit rushed out energetically too and Ike walked out with Sheik looking extremely worried.

"Sir, please get off the ride." The employee said.

"I'll...give me a minute." A pale Marth said, slumped back in his chair.

Palutena saw Sam and rushed over to him, he was talking to Robina at the time; she pressed her back up against him and threw her arms around him letting out a huge smile.

"Ah Sam, you really should have come on! It was so fun." Palutena said with a smirk.

"N-no way, that looked scary." Sam said, blushing.

"Yeah...he's scared of heights." Robina said, looking Palutena up and down giving a 'you're being weird look'.

"Oh right I see, then in that case, come on this ride with me!" Palutena said grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him away.

"Uh, actually we were about to go on that ride over there. Alone." Robina argued, grabbing Sam by the other arm and pulling him back.

"I really think he should spend more time with his teacher, plus we all friends here so we can't go off as couples right?"

"Well, you see him enough already! And there are no agreements about couples here, so how about you just let go of my boyfriend."

"You. Let. Go." Palutena said angrily.

"No. You." Robina snapped back.

The girls were tugging Sam back and forth as he glanced around, fretting about, he turned to Pit who came into his sight with a 'help me' face. Smiling Pit ran over and pushed Sam out of the girls' reaches, grabbing him and running off.

"Sorry, best friend catch-up day!" Pit shouted back as he began to disappear.

"Hey, wait!"The two girls shouted synchronously as they charged after them, scowling at each-other when they could.

Marth came wobbling out of the ride at last, he grabbed onto a railing and leaned against it, he looked in actual pain. He was gaining whatever peace he could before Ike grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"Dude, help me!" Ike said panicky.

"STOP SHAKING ME!" Marth shouted quickly, after Ike let him go the prince leaned back on the rail and looked back towards the swordsman. "Okay, what's up?"

"The ring, it dropped out of my pocket on the ride!"

"The ring?"

"Yes, my engagement ring!" Ike hissed, looking around for Sheik.

"You're going to-" Marth said loudly, he looked around and then lowered his tone. "You're going to propose?"

"Yes, so please help me, I know were the bushes are."

"Okay lets go then!" Marth said confidently, getting a second wind.

At the moment Sheik walked over to Ike who jumped back and started to run off with Marth.

"Sorry honey, we've gotta do a thing, I'll see you later." He said as the two ran away.

Sheik blinked and looked blankly at the path they took, she shrugged and started to follow Link and Zelda. Robin and Lucina had been left to their own business; they looked around and began to wonder what had gotten everyone in such a state.

"Geez, I guess it's just us now." Robin moaned.

"And what's wrong with just us?" Lucina asked.

"Nothing of course, nothing!" Robin answered quickly.

"So where should we go?"

"There are plenty of rides, how about we go on them all?"

"Yes, they're the rules of the park after all, this'll be fun." She said energetically, walking towards the nearest ride.

"Who knew you could give a place of free choice rules like that." Robin laughed.

* * *

"Sweetie what's wrong?" The woman asked, bursting into a scream as they turned around the corner.

"This man's making me scared mommy." The little girl shouted, pointed next to her.

"YESH YESH YESH YESH YESH YESH!" The captain shouted as they went in a loop.

* * *

Marth and Ike ran around the corner, almost stumbling over when they caught sight of the bush. Marth ran ahead and dived into it, he rooted around and then popped his head back up with a disappointed face.

"No luck." He said apologetically.

"Damn! It has to be here!" Ike growled, looking around the ground.

"Hey mister, you looking for something?" A little kid said, holding a ring in his hand.

"Oh God yes, thank you!" Ike cheered reaching out to grab the ring but the kid pulled it back.

"This looks expensive, probably sell it for a lot, what do I get if I give it back to you?"

"Your life." Marth said angrily, pulling out his blade.

"Ah ah." This kid teased, about to throw the ring.

"Ok, ok. What do you want?" Ike asked.

"Hm, you're the sword fighters from the Smash Mansion, I recognise you! Well you see it's my birthday and we're having a party over there-" The kid was saying.

"Yeah, yeah we get it." Ike moaned as he turned the kid around and followed him to the party.

* * *

Pit looked around the corner, he watched as the two girls ran off into the distance in search of them, he let out a sigh of relief.

"We lost them." Pit said happily.

"Thank heavens." Sam replied, sighing a sigh of relief.

"So how come you want to get away from them?"

"Well I don't, I'd love to spend time with them but Palutena's acting weird."

"I wonder why that is, maybe we'll find out some time."

"Yeah maybe, so what should we do?"

"Well we're in an amusement park and you don't like heights...we can play games and go eat and go on the fun small rides!" Pit said happily.

"Yeah, there's one over there!"

Sam pointed to the guns vs arrows game, which seemed oddly fortunate considering that is exactly what they needed. They ran over and took their places on the game, Pit smirked cockily.

"Don't think you can beat my bow skills!"

"Well, my skills with guns are vastly superior." Sam said, he had changed into his gunner personality.

All sorts of targets came flying around them, they shot their ammunition quickly and cleanly, missing not a single shot. It was tense as they rolled around each-other and hit more and more targets; they smiled at each-other as the game came to an end. Sam changed back and their attention went directly to the score-board, it said Sam: 356pts and Pit: 357pts. Pit let out a huge cheer while Sam sighed but also smiled at his friend's victory, they gave each other a high-five and continued to go off and play games. It was the most fun Pit and Sam had in a long time, almost nothing could stop there fun times.

* * *

Robin and Lucina were zooming down a slope on the coaster, Robin threw his hands in the air with excitement.

"Woohoo, no hands!" He shouted.

Lucina's hands quickly grabbed his and she pulled them down and placed them on the rails, he blushed and turned to look at her; though he was a little disappointed when he saw her serious face.

"Keep your arms and legs inside the ride!" She shouted.

A little later had passed and they'd gone inside a moving shooter, the ride was slow so they had plenty of time to hug each-other and look around, only shooting when they had to; Robin had missed a shot so he stood up and turned to take a proper shot, as he was about to fire Lucina pulled him down and he missed. The target went out of sight.

"No standing!" Lucina said harshly.

Robin sighed. He was walking around the park with her, sharing cotton candy and they were having a lot of fun; now he was enjoying her company, I mean after all he loved her but she was really into her rules, not letting him fully enjoy everything. _'Why do I like her again?' _He thought to himself.

"Hey Robin? Could you win that for me?" Lucina said coyly, blushing and pointing to a huge stuffed animal.

He smiled and though _'Oh yeah, she's smart and cute. That's why'_. He walked over and started to play the game, giving it his all to see her smile more._  
_

* * *

"What the hell is your deal?" Robina shouted at Palutena. "I was going to have fun with my boyfriend until you showed up."

"I was going to have fun with him too, but I need to change his girlfriend for that!" Palutena argued back.

"Oh yeah, why don't you just try it, after all he lo~ves me and, you don't know the real him."

"Well, I happen to know how to treat him properly."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Like my pet!" They both shouted at the same time, people stared but walked on.

The two looked at each-other, both taking in what the other had said. For some uncontrollable reason they both smirked, which then grew into a huge laughter. They put their arms over each-others shoulder and started to walk off.

"I won't let you have him." Robina said.

"Same goes to you." Palutena said back.

* * *

The evening came in and everyone started to get back on the bus, Sheik was about to step on last when Ike and Marth came running out the park.

"Sheik!" Ike shouted.

The blonde ninja stopped and turned to him, she glared with her one red eye.

"Listen I'm so sorry about today, but I had to something important." He said, his eyes slightly full of fear remembering all the kids jumping on him and forcing him to dance.

"Such as?" Sheik asked.

"It doesn't matter. But this does." He said confidently, getting down on one knee. "Sheik, we've been dating for four years now, and throughout all that time I've always loved you. You've constantly been asking me to marry you and so, here it is." He pulled out the ring from his pocket, her eyes widened (though you could only see one). "Will you, marry me?"

Sheik stood there, still and silent. It was a small while but she crashed to her knees and placed her hands on his shoulder. She was blushing heavily and tears were rolling down her face, so much she had to pull the bandages down which made everyone almost fall out the windows with excitement. She was smiling widely.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." She said, wrapping herself around Ike.

Everyone on the bus cheered, the girls were screaming and jumping up and down, the boys were cheering too. Link and Robin cried a little. Robina and Palutena giggled, glancing back at Sam which made him shudder and blush.

"YESH!" The captain cheered.

**Woohoo, so Ike and Sheik are getting married ^.^ That's great news! Also a sparking new rivalry between Robina and Palutena has emerged! Marth's probably furious that the new-commer has more girls liking him then he does...or does he? Regardless tomorrow's the last chapter of this week and it's extremely important! Tune in for...**

**Pit vs Shulk**

**I'll see you all next time ^.^ Thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19-Monado Boy

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**Thank you to: DarkWolFizzGirl for continued support, ColeBlackSmith for speculation, Toadette girl for your opinion, Guest A for your speculation and I always planned him to be a 3in1 from the start, Guest B for spelling with the Hook-shot and Doortodarkness12 for your opinion.**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

The stadium had almost been overrun with people, this was another huge thing for the fans of Smash, a new fighter! Not only was he late but also he gets to fight Pit, by any new-commer's standard that was almost a suicide. Unless you were lucky or stronger then going against veterans was often avoided but this challenger straight-up challenged Pit. There were whispers amongst the crowd as they speculated what he would be like, how the fight would go and who would be the overall winner. The fighters up in their viewing podium were also heavy in chatter.

"We've never even seen this kid, is this right?" Fox asked.

"Ah of course it is! I mean, what's a fight without a fighter, an argument!" Wolf said, hiccuping between words.

"Don't get drunk and then come here." Fox said disappointedly, making Wolf laugh.

"Pit's going to win!" Sam said happily further down in front.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"Pit's strong dear, he's one of the best here with Marth." Lucina argued, Marth pulled a face not knowing whether to be insulted or not.

"I agree with Sam, no matter what new-commer, Pit's too strong. I mean Sam only won because of his personality thing being a prefect counter to Pit's style." Link said, brushing off everyone's doubts.

Everyone nodded in unison and dropped their debate, their gazes taking to the arena. The crowd started to cheer as the low buzzing of the announcer's microphone was heard.

"Today, a battle so fierce will take place that it will leave you in doubt, a battle so amazing you won't stop talking about it for months, a battle so legendary that it's a first in the whole of Smash history! A late-commer vs a veteran! Introducing our resident angel, Pit!" The announcer shouted.

As soon as his name was spoke Pit came flying onto the stage, basking in the cheers of the people and laughing as he thought how fun his job was. He waved towards Sam as he flew around and with a gently landing, pulled out his swords and started to slice at the sir, showing off his strength.

"And the one you've all been waiting for...Shulk! The God slayer?" The announcer continued to shout, taking another look at the card.

A wave of mutters and whispers swept over the fighters with the only words that could be heard were 'God slayer'; even the title had made the fighters mutter a little with confusion.

"God slayer?" Palutena asked.

"The titles simple enough, but why that title?" Robin started to question. "Gods can't be slain, right?"

"No, they're definitely immortal beings." Lucina contributed.

"As Robin said, title, meaning it's just a name like 'The hero of time'; I'm not really a hero of time, not this me anyway but I never was. I was just a hero who travelled through time." Link said, looking at the stage more intensely now.

"Pit." Sam said quietly.

Pit stood still on the arena, looking at the other entrance with confident eyes, he was scanning the darkness for his opponent and searching for a flashy entrance you'd expect from a 'God slayer' when suddenly a boy walked calmly out the shadows. He looked around Pit's age, his hair was blonde and shaggy and his clothes looked like some kind of cosplay; he had his eyes shut and one hand on the handle of the sword strapped to his back, he took his hand down and opened his eyes to glance around the arena with his bright green eyes. The stadium was silent, everyone was watching this boy, his gaze greeted everyone. He looked up to the fighter's quickly scanning all their faces, almost piercing their souls before switching to the angel in front of him.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Pit is?" He asked calmly.

"Huh? Uhm, I am Pit." The brown-haired angel laughed.

"Oh, you are? Ok." Shulk said, a brief hint of disappointment in his voice.

Marth and Link scowled at the boy, clenching their fists in their crossed arms while Sam just looked down in confusion.

"W-what was with that response?" Sam said to himself.

* * *

"Go!" The announcer shouted, his voice echoing through the arena.

As soon as the announcer had finished Pit was running at Shulk, thrusting both his swords forwards, Shulk dodged it by stepping back a little; Pit had planned this and took another step forwards swinging his blades to his side however, Shulk had jumped just above the blades, almost crouching in the air. Shulk swung his right leg around mid-air hitting Pit right in the face and towards the ground; however, Shulk with his other leg kicked in the other direction and hit Pit in the shoulder sending the angel rolling backwards while he landed. Pit stood up mid-roll and quickly shot off an arrow at the God-slayer, who dodged it by getting on his hand and spinning around it, his back now facing pit; he went into a ball position quickly and followed by kicking on the floor, back-flipping in the air towards Pit. The angel raised his sword in and X-shape and blocked his opponent's feet so Shulk took a crouching position on Pit's blades; continuing to attack with his feet Shulk kicked off the blades, pushing the angel back, and headed towards the ground. Like a break-dancer he caught himself with one hand and spun around to face pit, charging at him with an uppercut, Pit tried block it by again making an X-shape towards the fist. Shulk brought his fist back and with the other hand, brought a punch around to Pit's face knocking the angel off the floor again and making him fly side-ways. Before the flying boy could even get out of his reach Shulk had brought his leg up to kick hit in the head again and with great success, he grabbed the now flying upwards Pit by the hair and tossed towards the ground behind him. Pit, performing a mini-roll turned around and jumped at Shulk, swinging his blades and missing with both he brought his leg around mid-air to kick Shulk but was stopped by the boy's fist and as Pit flew back, Shulk jumped back. Pit landed ungracefully, having to catch his breath he looked at Shulk with eyes full of frustration.

"After a furious amount of combat, Shulk is still untouched while Pit seems to be struggling!" The announcer shouted down his microphone, however the crowd just stayed silent for once.

* * *

Up in the viewing area a few of the fighters had become restless, Link and Marth were leaning forward, their scowls were harsh and angry; even the gentle and timid Sam started to scowl at the fight.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Robina asked, tugging on Sam's arm.

It was like he didn't hear her, he continued to scowl at the arena, his eyes full of an odd rage; Link leaned forward to talk to Robina.

"Look at the eyes." Link muttered, pointing at Shulk.

Robina looked at him confused, and then she turned to Shulk's eyes, she too came down with a sudden case of anger.

* * *

Pit's eyes, still full of frustration and even happiness during this fight was clearly visible, everyone could tell he was giving it his all but, Shulk's eyes had nothing; not even a shed of happiness, not even pity. Nothing. You could tell just by looking in his hands that he was clearly uninterested. Pit, still in the mind-set of winning didn't notice his opponents lack of interest and started to charge back at Shulk. Shulk leaped towards Pit and brought his fist forwards, Pit managed to dodge and thrust his left blade forward which Shulk deftly moved around and landed a fist to Pit's face with his other hand. Pit jumped back before Shulk could grab him and fired off a barrage of arrows, and continued to increase his distance. The God-slayer was having none of it however, running through the barrage of arrows, dodging the majority, one came straight at him that he couldn't dodge. He jumped off the floor a little and began to run along the arrow of light towards Pit.

"What?" Pit shouted, frozen in surprise.

Before he could get and answer Shulk jumped forwards kicking with one foot, Pit managed to just dodge however Shulk didn't stop, he kept jump kicking while Pit scrambled around trying to get away. Pit finally brought down his guardian sentinels blocking Shulk and pushed him backwards, still not hurting him, and quickly he turned his swords into the bow, this time he smirked and didn't fire off any arrows.

"I'm sorry but this time, I won't lose, I'm using my new strategy!" He shouted confidently, gaining cheers from the crowd and even a spark of interest from Shulk. _'Sorry Sam, I wanted to save this for you and beat you with it.'_ He thought.

Pit charge at Shulk, twirling the bow in his hand and unleashing a slash towards Shulk, who gave a dull look, it was then a blue arrow fired from bow which fired the blades forward at an unexpected speed towards Shulk, making contact with Shulk for the first time but he was blocking it with his arms; Shulk was skidding back from the blow while the crowd cheered for Pit, he charged forwards and continued to attack, firing off arrows to increase his speed. Shulk was able to dodge most of them but he had to block some, Pit was cornering him.

"Heh, not bad am I? How about you use that sword now?" Pit shouted, continuing his assault.

"The Monado? Well to be honest, I'm really not feeling it." The God-slayer replied, stopping the assault by grabbing the swords mid-swing as if it was nothing.

Pit froze, not like before where it was out of amazement, now it was out of devastation. As pit dropped to his knees his eyes became emotionless and his face blank, the fighters all jumped to their feet. Only Sam, Link and Marth were able to lip-read what Shulk had. Sam's grip on the rails started to crush the metal, he began to snarl as he stared at the fighters below. Lucario looked around concerned, she didn't know who's aura to look at Pit and Sam's growing dark aura or Shulk's seeminlgy never ending amount.

"It's over now." Shulk said calmly, he stretched his leg out far behind him while the stadium became silent, the only sound following was the swing of his leg as it came into contact with Pits face and sent him flying towards the seating area.

Link zoomed down to the stadium using his hook-shot and Marth transported himself using a rune, they both brought their swords to Shulk's neck. As Pit was flying out of the stadium Sonic had jumped up and started to dash after him, Ganon had also jumped to action however Sam was the closest as he'd started moving when Shulk brought his leg back, he watched in horror as his friend went rolling up the stadium and then through the walls of the castle and disappeared. Sonic overtook Sam and disappeared too as he went to grab Pit. The civilians had managed to dodge the angel's crashing body just in time and all their attention turned back towards the fighters in the arena.

"Why? Why did you do that, you weren't respectful enough to get involved with the thrill of the fight so why didn't you stop? Think about your answer, the Smash zone's down now he's out the arena so we will cut you!" Link shouted, through his gritting teeth.

"Why would I stop? Weaklings don't get the choice whether they fly away or not." Shulk said coldly.

Both the teens had to try not to unleash a slice against the restrained Shulk, their hands were trembling with anger as they both scowled at him. Robina came running over to Sam who was frozen now and hugged him tightly, his focus was completely on the hole. Sonic walked out of the shadows carrying Pit in his arms.

"Get him back to the mansion, now!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone sprung to action at this point, the audience was being forced out the arena and everyone was doing everything they could. Most had gone to restrain Shulk more while others ran off to their ships.

* * *

Back in the mansion Pac-man looked at the damage percent on the TV which read: Pit-136% and Shulk-1%. He sighed and turned it off, getting himself out his chair he started to head towards his phone.

* * *

Pit was out in bed, completely covered in bandages while all his friends had gathered around him. The doctor had said they were heavy injuries and that he wouldn't be able to fight for a few days, but because he is who he is all the bones will heal before the end of the week. Everyone was sad, no one could even attempt a smile. It was then Ganon walked in on the scene, looked at Pit in the bed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen." He said apologetically. "Sam, I know this is a bad time but tomorrow your match has been pushed back, there will be a warm up fight first."

"Who with?" Sam said coldly, not taking his eyes off Pit.

"Shulk and Pac-man, the old man requested it."

"That's fine." Sam said, he turned to Ganon, tears streaming down his face. "As long as that Shulk pays."

Ganon nodded and went on his way, as soon as the door closed almost everyone cried. Link stood up and bashed his hands on the walls.

"Dammit! First that -Sam muted out the word- shows no respect for Pit, but then he tells him he's nothing during the fight!" Link shouted as he took his anger out on the wall.

Everyone burst out into a mix of tears and angry shouting about Shulk, Sam just stayed silent and stared at Pit. A few hours had passed since then and it was lights out in the room, everyone had left and Pit was lying down. He sat up and pulled the bandages from his face, not reacting to the pain shooting through his body; he looked down at his hands and then into a mirror. His eyes were dead and he cried silently. The inside of his head was a screaming mess, he was worried about everything and everyone. Palutena was slumped against the wall outside the office, using her powers to listen to Pit's mind, she began to cry; gripping her staff tightly she began to talk to the air.

* * *

The phone began to ring in his humble abode, he went to pick it up, hesitated, and then picked it up again.

"Yo." He said cockily.

"Listen, Pit's in bad shape and will be for a while." She said. "I'm using magic to connect to your phone."

"I figured, listen I couldn't care less about what happens to Pit, and I know what's happened. I can feel his aura."

"Then what if he gets swallowed by darkness? Wouldn't that make him a Dark Pit?" Palutena said smugly.

"Tsk, get me an invitation and I'll be there as soon as." The young dark-haired boy said, standing up and then hanging up.

He stretched out his black wings and turned the TV off, he looked out into the moon-light with his deep red eyes.

"I've always wanted to win at Smash!" He said, taking flight out of the humble abode. "I, Dark Pit, am coming to Smash!"

**And so the arc kicks off in full swing, Shulk made his grand apprearance and boy is he hateful xD Should make it known that I really like Shulk in real life. Pit's sinking into depression? How's Sam dealing with this and Pac-man takes on Shulk? Well you'll have to see how that goes down next wednesday! Thanks for reading and get involved with feedback! The shulk arc is still only mid-way there!**


	20. Chapter 20-Payback

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Pit was thrown back against the floor, he couldn't feel his wings and his bow-blades were no-where to be seen; Shulk was standing over him, his eyes were cold and empty, it was like staring into a black void. A dark aura was around Shulk and it enveloped Pit making him feel heavy and helpless, a purpled mist of darkness gathered around them.

"You're weak, I feel nothing." Shulk said, there was no emotion and with that he disappeared into the mist.

"Stop! I can still fight!" Pit screamed, trying to get himself off the floor.

"No you can't, you're no general. Not a hero, like me. You're so weak that even when we were acting for Palutena's trailer you were seriously giving it your all." Link said coldly, coming from the mist.

"Link..." Pit said, his voice full of shock.

The hyrulian stepped back into the shadow and out stepped Palutena and Lucina on either side of him. They were looking down on him, their faces full of disgust and anger.

"To believe, someone as weak as you could actually lead my army, it's ridiculous." The Goddes said, spitting out the words.

"And I used to respect you somehow, I was a fool." Lucina added, bitterly.

Just like Link and Shulk they were swallowed up by the mist leaving Pit alone and in pain. He was thrashing about on the floor, squirming and screaming.

"Guys! Please, come back! I'm not weak! I can fight! PLEASE!" The angel's screaming became more painful to his throat, tears rolled down his face and his voice cracked.

"Don't worry Pit, I'm here." Pit heard Sam's voice and turned to face him.

Sam was standing over Pit, holding his katana upside-down and he had a wide, manic smile which stretched across his face unnaturally. He was giggling with an insane laugh and his eyes gave off a twisted, evil feeling.

"S-sam." Pit said weakly, his voice cracking.

"Don't worry friend, I'll end this pain." Sam laughed manically, lifting up the blade and slamming it down towards Pit's head.

Pit's eyes opened quickly, he eyes darted from left to right as he scanned the room for anyone; he was sitting up, crouched into a ball, he suddenly felt the pain of his nails digging into his head which then became dull. He slowly pulled his hands down from his head and looked at them, he was shaking and he could see tears drop into his palms. It was early morning and the sun still hadn't rose yet so he was enveloped in darkness, the only thing keeping him awake now was the feeling of pain running through his body. He lied back down and closed his eyes, he knew if he were to go back to sleep then he would only have more nightmares but yet, he couldn't stop.

* * *

It was only five hours away from the fight in the castle now, banners had been put all over the towns over-night and ticket sales went through the roof; the special double battle of 'Pac-man vs Shulk, followed by Sam vs Meta-knight' was something everyone was pumped for, the legendary four almost never fight and when they do they limit themselves too much. For the first time one had actually requested a fight! None other than General Pac-man too! Everyone across the cities around the castle couldn't get off their phone, bragging that they got tickets or complaining that they sold out, it was all a lot of work. However the most work was assigned to the Dark Lord in his office. He was signing paperwork given to him by the Smash network in order to authorize the fight and to be able to push around schedules here and there, the phones in his office were ringing non-stop, the man flipped off his phones knowing it wouldn't do anything. The gold phone directly next to him went off, he immediately reacted to it.

"Hello sir...yes I know, the legendary four aren't ever to fight unless you command it...because of a situation here, it was necessary for this to happen...do you want to lose one of your competition's main fighters?...Yes, sorry for stepping out of line...thank you, I will make sure." Ganon answered calmly, putting the phone down gently before erupting into violent shouts and grunts.

All of a sudden the room fell silent, the phones stopped making noise, they were still ringing but there was absolutely no noise. Ganon turned to find himself looking at the green-haired Goddess in front of him.

"Hello, what would you like? I owe you for turning the sound off." He said sarcastically.

"I would like to request we add someone to the family." She said forcefully.

"You what? We've just had a new competitor enter, have you seen how much trouble this has caused?" He shouted, chuckling a little between words.

"No, this challenger would fix everything here, in fact he would save Smash." Palutena said confidently, determination in her eyes. "We both know that we're in trouble right now."

"You're right, but who is it?"

"Dark Pit."

"I see." Ganon took a deep breath, recomposed himself and continued. "The truth is, I was going to invite that boy anyway. In fact, I was half-way through writing his invitation before the Master decided to phone me about Shulk."

"Then why didn't you finish? Do it now and get the invite to him, I can take it if need be!" Palutena pleaded.

"I'd love to however, it is an unofficial invitation, I would still have to ask the Master whether Dark Pit can join us regardless of the letter. Personally I think the Master will let him join, new fighters certainly bring in more fans. In fact, tell me your plan, I could use it to benefit my argument." Ganon said, starting to get excited behind their scheme.

Palutena smiled and started to talk about her plans to save Smash.

* * *

There was synchronous chanting all around the stadium, the sounds of foot banging, clapping and loud shouting echoed from the castle so much that it could be heard from down the street; most of the fighters were also part of this chanting, Link and Robin were the most lively of course.

"Come on, come on, Pac-man show him you can!" Link was chanting, the teens cheering along happily with him.

"Don't you dare lose old man!" Robin shouted out.

Everyone was laughing in the viewing arena as they all cheered for the old man, Sam however didn't chant at all. He was grimacing at the arena, watching the entrance in which Shulk would come from, Lucario stared at him from afar as she felt his growing dark aura. Robina had tight hold of his hand, she pulled his face close to hers all of a sudden.

"Listen, I know you're angry but have fun today, that Shulk will be humiliated today. Promise." She said happily.

"I know but, Pit's body is in serious pain right now and-"

"And he wouldn't want to see you moping around like this, now come here!" She interrupted boldly, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Pit'll heal so don't worry, and you're jumping in that arena after them two remember?"

"Right, okay, thanks beautiful. I'll be happy." Sam said, a small smile growing across his blushing face.

Confetti was shot into the air and fell atop of the arena, Shulk walked on with a huge smirk across his face, he waved his arms out trying to get some applause to no avail. The audience just stared at him, there was some booing and whatever cheering there was hushed after a couple of seconds, he was not a fan favourite at all. He shrugged it off and as he turned around Pac-man was already standing there, he'd managed to slip on stage with no-one noticing it, just like the stories say.

"So you're the legendary Pac-man? Looking at you, I'm really feeling it!" Shulk said happily.

"What? Peeling it? I know I'm yellow but I'm not a banana!" Pac-man shouted wearily.

"I SAID FEELING IT!" Shulk shouted, looking slightly unimpressed.

"WHAT? STEALING IT? BUT YOU LOOK LIKE AN HONEST BOY!"

"Forget it, pensioner." Shulk muttered.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm old boy." Pac-man said, just as Shulk had finished.

'_Wait, how did he hear that but not the rest?' _Shulk thought, looking the old man up and down. Pac-man just smiled, menacingly.

"Okay folks, you get the drill. The legend himself requested the battle so let's get this show on quickly!"

"So why did you choose to fight me? Am I really that strong?" Shulk questioned cockily.

"No, you're a brat who's still weaker the old Ganon up there." Pac-man answered, the announcer shouted two.

"Then why?" Shulk said, the announcer said one.

"Because, you disrespected my family." Pac-man said, his voice was quiet with anger, the announcer shouted go.

Pac-man and Shulk charged at each-other, leaving small dust clouds in their wake, Shulk grabbed the Monado and swung it forwards however Pac-man caught it with his palm and pulled the boy closer; with his other hand he thrust his palm forward and Blinky appeared hitting Shulk in the stomach, the boy gagged and his body shook as he was sent flying back. As Shulk was flying back numerous thoughts ran through his head, '_What the hell was that? It felt like a cannon-ball, is this the power of a legend? Even so, I can match it!". _Catching himself of the floor, Shulk stood up and looked forward to find Pac-man mid-air right in front of him and before Shulk could even let out a swing the old man was kicking his feet out, Shulk brought his sword up as a shield and blocked the attacks; Pac-man continued to kick and Shulk never let down his defence once, the force of the kicks was pushing the old man forwards in the air and Shulk backwards along the floor. Acting quickly, Shulk pushed his blade out and swung it to his side, pushing the old man backwards in the air; he the slammed the bottom on the sword into the ground as it started to glow blue in places.

"I'll show you our power!" Shulk shouted.

The blade moved and a large blue beam of energy took its' place, reaching out for the old man however he twisted around it and kicked Shulk in the face. Shulk stabbed his sword into the ground, now back to normal, and used it to recover; he swung around the handle and leapt towards Pac-man, making the sword huge again and sliced down, Pac-man dodged and leapt forwards with a punch which, Shulk stopped it using his blade (**Edit note: Please think of his sword being in it's normal state and not it's extended state unless I mention the difference, meaning after each huge blade attack it goes back to normal) **and let out another slice, sending the old man stumbling back, Shulk then jumped forwards kneeing him in the face which was followed by a kick which sent the old man in the air. Shulk smirked again, happy with his counter-attack. He caught sight of a round projectile coming down towards him quickly, acting just as fast he rained the sword above his head sideways like a shield and blocked the attack; upon contact the force of the projectile pushed Shulk's feet into the ground and his whole body trembled, the projectile exploded splashing juice everywhere. _'It was just fruit!' _Shulk questioned in his mind. Suddenly crouching in front of him was Pac-man, small dust clouds around his feet, he thrust his palm upwards towards Shulk, shooting out Inky and getting him right in the face which sent the God-slayer flying into the air. _'Teleportation? No, it was more planned out than that, he lives up the name.' _Shulk thought as he recovered in the air and dived down, pushing his feet on the Moanado which had turned large once more; he landed with a huge '_boom_' as Pac-man had dodged out the way, blown back a little by the force on the impact. **  
**

"So Pac-man the round lightning, I didn't see anything flash but you move as fast as they say." Shulk said, enclosed in a cloud of dust.

"What?" Pac-man shouted.

A hole in the dust cloud appeared and two rows of dust appeared before Pac-man, Shulk suddenly appeared from the tip of the rows mid-slice and made contact with Pac-man sending him back a little; he followed up with another slice which came ridiculously fast and then another one which sent the old man tumbling backwards. Pac-man easy got back up and looked at the young boy, '_When did he get that fast? No the better question is why did his attacks become so weak?'_ he thought to himself. Shulk said something to himself quietly, and charged at Pac-man, he was slower than just a second ago. Pac-man let out a punch while Shulk sliced forwards, the slice felt much stronger than before and knocked Pac-man's punch back, Shulk went in for a second slice quickly but Pac-man disappeared and re-appeared far away from him. This time he saw the chain.

"So that's how you do it." Shulk said. "You threw the fruit to distract me and then used that chain technique to get to me without noticing, I guess that's how you got on stage too.

"Very good young man, and I presume you can change your strengths upon audio command tell me what does buster mean?" The old man replied, smirking slightly.

Shulk charged at the old man, saying something to himself once more before disappearing leaving on small dust-clouds. Shulk appeared behind Pac-man and went to punch him but his fist was caught by the old man and Shulk was thrown across the arena.

"You know, the problem with audio commands is that no matter how quiet you say them, someone can always hear." Pac-man said coldly.

'_This doesn't make any sense, earlier on he showed he couldn't hear well...no wait, he can hear quiet things...even that's not the case! However somehow he has a way to understand me_' Shulk thought; be backed away from Pac-man taking large leaps and focusing on every movement the old man made, at the same time he was running the battle and just before the battle through his head. He smiled to himself.

"Got you." Shulk said confidentially, slamming the Moanado onto the ground causing a huge dust cloud.

"I see, so you have." Pac-man said, interested by the boy's strategy.

Shulk had come to the conclusion that Pac-man was in fact, deaf. From spending years on battlefields and in wars it's only a natural assumption that his ear-drums will have been wrecked however, how is it he was able to understand people like Shulk, Pit and Robin? Pac-man had become a high level lip-reader. This is why he is able to determine Shulk's words such as 'buster' however, why is it he mistakes words then? For the act. Shulk had summarised that it was all part of an elaborate act in order for Pac-man's enemies to drop their audio guard, and Shulk had played right into his hands. However, while all this was true Shulk only had one piece of evidence to support this, Pac-man only asked about buster. In the battle Shulk had used two Monado arts, speed and buster, yet Pacman was only aware of the one. Shulk had used speed when he was surrounded by dust and was out of sight, it was a wild piece of guess work based off various assumptions but in the end, it worked.

Shulk charged out of the dust cloud, his movements were even slower than his original movements, seeing this as an oppurtunity Pac-man advanced on the boy, running forwards and thrusting his palm out; Shulk put out one of his arms as a shield and withstood the force of Blinky, it didn't even move him at all, the audience gasped as well as the fighters and even Pac-man paused in confusion. Shulk grabbed Pac-man and brought his knee forwards, sending the old man backwards across the arena. Pac-man caught himself once more and looked at the boy, a wicked smirk sprawled across his face.

"Shulk, I'm sorry but I'm going to use twenty-five percent now!" Pac-man shouted out.

* * *

During the whole exchange Lucario had went to the front of the viewing podium near Sam and the other teenagers, she looked at them and back to the arena.

"Which ones of you have been able to read his lips?" She asked calmly.

While some of them looked confused Sam, Link, Marth and Robina raised their hands. Lucario nodded and started to talk to them individually through a telepathic connection.

"So you've been able to see that he says something in order the gain power in certain aspects such as speed or strength?" She asked.

"Yes." Link said.

"But how?" Sam asked.

"He shifts his aura. Aura is spread all around our bodies naturally but using his power he can shift his aura to focus on one aspect, like right now he has a lot of it focused in his arms," Pac-man had shot Blinky at Shulk which was then blocked. "I presume for defence, however it took away a lot of aura from his legs and feet making him slower."

"So in other words, he can make himself more worthy for certain strategies or battle plans, that's a tricky power to beat." Robina said.

The connection was broken off by Lucario as Pac-man declared his bold statement.

* * *

Pac-man held out his hand and then fruit started to appear and disappear, Shulk watched taking notice of all the different objects Pac-man was cycling through, the old man reached his homing projectile and threw it; it went at a ridiculous speed and started to target Shulk, the boy barely dodged it in time and after rolling out the way he found himself dodging it again and again and again. It had trapped him in a spherical path, he couldn't get out and he didn't want to try as the projectile was cutting through the arena floor, he gritted his teeth as his eyes followed the object that kept coming towards him. Pac-man unleashed his long chain and made contact with the distracted Shulk, the old man zoomed across the arena and managed to land a clean hit on shulk which sent him flying towards the projectile, the force on the slash sent Shulk back to Pac-man who was smiling to himself. The old man thrust both his palms forwards shooting out both Pinky and Clyde, hitting Shulk in the stomach. This is what everyone saw but for the fighters in the arena, the whole event seemed slower.

"Huh, guess I lose then, but I had fun. I was really feeling it." Shulk said acceptingly.

"You are rather strong, but you're much weaker than everyone here too." Pac-man replied.

"I'm weaker than everyone here? That's wrong, when I look at them, they aren't the legendary fighters they claim to be."

"That's why you're weaker."

Shulk fell off the stage and as he disappeared into the darkness everyone in the arena stood up cheering, confetti was shot in the air and all the fighters had jumped up in joy, Sam had left the viewing podium and Meta-knight had disappeared long ago. Pac-man waved to his fans with a smile and started to walk off stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was the incredible warm-up fight but now here comes today's main attraction! A battle between swordsmen, Sam vs Meta-knight!"

Meta-knight flew onto the stage, he pulled out his sword and raised it to the air. Sam also walked onto the stage wearing his casual gear with a copy of Robina's cloak (This is what he wears when he wields a sword now), he was waving his hands around and smiling; he was happy, now he was actually going to be the one to fight and show everyone what _he _was made of. He turned to look at Meta-knight and smirked, he pulled an object from his pocket and put it on his face, the crowd looked at him speechless as did the fighters. Meta-knight started to chuckle.

"Fight me." Sam said, behind a copy of a Meta-knight mask and pointing his sword at his opponent.

**Wow, that was my longest fight scene yet and I'm really proud of it. This series might of been better as a comic but I can't draw that well xD I really hoped you enjoyed it and next week it's a battle between Sam and Meta-knight so stay tuned as it gets good! I wonder how's Pit doing...**

**Don't forget to come back next wednesday! **


	21. Chapter 21-Notes and stuff PLEASE READ

**Hey, listen! This is not this weeks chapter of Smash On! But that will come tomorrow, this is just to announce a few things I feel need explaining with the universe and various questions.**

**Q. Where are items taking place?**

**For now I've kept items uninvolved in the story but they will be included relatively soon with the finale of the Shulk arc.**

**Q. Where have you been?**

**School. I've had so much school work and with the release of Smash Bros 3Ds I decided to have a look at the characters and plan out future arcs, next time there's a hiatus I'll make you aware but until the Shulk arc is finished there are no more hiatus'.**

**Q. What the heck's a Smash Zone?**

**An area in which fights can happen, a safe zone where the fighters take damage but not to their bodies. Hence why when Sam and Pit were sent flying out of them everyone made such a huge deal out of it.**

**Q. What's next.**

**The end of the Shulk arc, 2-4 more chapters and then random adventures, I understand this has been a long arc so far but it'll be the second to longest one I have planned.**

**If you have any more questions then please ask me privately or via the reviews, I'll gladly answer them in the next Q and A at the end of the Shulk arc. Please come tomorrow to check out the chapter and look forward to a lot more ^.^**


	22. Chapter 22-Depression

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve. I'm so very sorry it's been so long, it's been hard adjusting to college plus I've been planning stuff for this series and been looking into a lot more detail about smash bros for future development, thank you for understanding and we should go back to every wednesday once more**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

With a loud bang and even a cheer from the crowd the two swordsmen charged at each-other, their swords clashed, causing sparks to fly off the blades; the two were pushing the blades against each-other until Meta-knight overpowered Sam and sent his arms flailing back, the round knight followed up by grabbing Sam and taking him up into the air which was followed by slamming him back into the ground. Sam was sent rolling back, bouncing along the floor as he did, he managed to grab the arena floor and stop himself from flying back. He looked up to see Meta-knight spinning towards him like a drill, dust was being dragged off the floor and was spinning with the knight's rotation; Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his mind was black with the noise around him making white images in his mind. He brought his sword up in a defensive position and listened closely to the drilling noise from his opponent then, their was a clank. Acting quickly Sam opened his eyes and tilted his blade, knocking off Meta-knight and making him open, which was followed by a strong slash upwards.

"That's my counter!" Marth shouted, taking a stand.

"It's not your counter, it's _a_ counter, one that I taught him." Palutena said proudly, pulling a sly smile at Robina.

"Hm, well that won't help him too much." Robin said, he was looking at the match in detail now.

"Eh? Why not?" Link asked.

"Counters only work once, he should have saved that for towards the end as now Meta-knight knows." Robin replied, watching as Meta-knight recovering himself easily.

Back on the arena Meta-knight advanced back towards Sam, thrusting his blade forward, the boy parried but the knight lunged forwards with a quick kick which winded Sam; Meta-knight unleashed three quick slices at Sam's face which broke the mask and sent the boy flying into the air. Sam managed to recover himself and was now smirking at Meta-knight who was flying towards him.

"An air battle?" The announcer shouted out excitedly.

Meta-knight swung his sword which Sam blocked but sent him further into the sky. The knight was quickly approaching again so Sam slashed down at him but the attack was easily dodged and Sam was punished with three quick slices sending him further into the air.

"Biscuits, I can't fight in the air." Sam said to himself, following the knight's movements towards him.

"Exactly." The knight responded, lunging at Sam with another few slices.

"It won't work twice!" Sam shouted as he spun around the blades and dived past Meta-knight heading towards the ground.

Meta-knight turned quickly but Sam was already diving closer to the ground. Meta-knight's wings turned into his cloak and he vanished into the cloth, completely out of sight; Sam looked back to see nothing which made him turn around mid-air to scout, he felt a sharp pain slice along his back as his body was pushed into the air. From the cloak the knight had re-appeared behind Sam and watched as his target went flying into the air and once more, vanished into his cloak. Sam's mind was racing, he had to think of how to defend, where Meta-knight would come from, how to follow up and- _clink_! Before he could think of anything he blocked off Meta-knight's slash from no-where and was pushed back through the air.

"I guess I'll use that!" Sam said, sheathing his sword and forming two chakrams in his hands.

He threw the chakrams at Meta-knight, who easily dodged the projectiles and flew towards Sam, they clashed into each-other mid-air and circled around cutting him off while Sam approached the ground. In the air the assault of the blades wouldn't stop, every-time he dodged them the chakrams would come back towards the knight from some angle and whenever he blocked one the other would quickly slice across him, bounce off the other one and they would repeat the cycle. Sam stared up smugly thinking about his special move, proud of how technical he made it. By creating them with aura he can control how they travel and how long they'll spin. To a degree. Sam unsheathed his blade as he watched the frustrated knight disappear into his cloak once more, he scanned the arena for any sign of his opponent and with the smallest of noises he successfully blocked another attack.

"You're getting good at sensing." Meta-knight commented.

"Well I've been training for a week, learning to adapt is natural." Sam replied, sliding across the floor on his feet.

The two stared at each-other from across the arena, Meta-knight's yellow eyes giving off a more over-bearing aura which pushed Sam back. He tried to fight it but he knew he was just stalling and there was only so much he could do against one the Smash Gods; whatever the case he decided to go all out. He ran at Meta-knight and thrust his sword forwards, pulling it back and repeating in a flurry of jabs. They were swiftly dodged and his chest was greeted by a harsh slice, as Sam was sent flying back the knight drop-kicked his stomach and followed up with another strong slice. As he recovered himself he managed to block a last minute slice and roll backwards however it wasn't enough as a spinning tornado of slices caught him off-guard and Sam was sent flying off the stage, he jumped up only to be greeted by a meteor slice which plunged him into the darkness. He looked around and saw nothing, it was truly terrifying, he'd never been sent off stage downwards before but before he knew it he was magically back on the stage being greeted by the cheers of the crowd. He looked around and smiled, even though he lost he felt good.

"You did well." Meta-Knight said, holding out a hand.

Grabbing it and shaking it, "Thanks, though I didn't win." Sam replied with a chuckle.

"You aren't a Mary Sue, if you want to get better train more, we can't all be perfect."

* * *

Sam ran down the corridor towards the infirmary, he needed to tell Pit what happened! Pac-man annihilating Shulk and his loss against Meta-knight, he knew that would cheer his friend up, when he came around the corner he was greeted by a surprise. The door into the infirmary was completely blown apart and the walls had numerous holes and cracks in them, there were doctors helping each-other recover from serious injuries and Ganon was over-looking the situation, rubbing his eyes and sighing.

"What happened here?" Sam asked.

Ganon looked at the boy, gave a sincere smile that quickly turned into a frown. "Pit...Pit's had a breakdown and gone missing in the mansion, he hasn't left according to CCTV but we haven't got cameras everywhere in the mansion so we're having difficulty finding him."

Before Ganon could continue Sam had dashed off, '_Pit, please hold on for me!". _

Link ran around the corner, quickly glancing down two corridors before continuing his search. The news had spread quickly and almost everyone was on the look for the angel. He gritted his teeth and growled as each corner was unsuccessful and the longer he searched the more he cursed how big this place is. In the distance he could hear shouts for the angel from the different fighter, he shouted out two of course, and grew angrier; he came to a corridor with a flashing light which became swallowed in darkness every so often. He stopped looking and peered into the darkness, his gaze narrowing on something in the centre of the corridor. A young boy with wings and a white tunic, swallowed in a dark aura and eyes empty of everything. He didn't want to believe it, but that was Pit.

"Pit! C'mon, come here now, stop running!" He shouted out.

The angel looked at him blankly, the word "Link?" slipped out of the mouth of the boy, completely emotionless. Flashes to the nightmare flashed back into Pit's mind and he could hear the imaginary snickering and hurtful eyes of Link, his grip on his blow blades tightened. Pit let out a howl as he charged at Link swinging his blade forwards to greet the Master-sword.

"Pit! Snap out of it, we're not in a Smash zone!" Link shouted out worriedly, jumping back from his attacker.

Nothing seemed to reach him as the boy simply screeched louder and jumped at Link, pushing the older teen's sword and shield away and following up with a harsh kick to the face which sent him flying back. 'Damn, that really hurt!' Link thought, wiping his mouth from the red liquid which slowly dripped from his lips, dismissing the thoughts of what he might do to Pit he went on the offensive and charged at the angel and hoped to God he didn't actually damage him.

The sounds of the clash echoed through the mansion, the howl's and the screams reached their ways to all the fighters who were now heading towards the angel and the hyrulian. The closest ones to them were Sam and Lucina.

"Sam, we're getting closer, will you be okay seeing him?" She asked, her voice was colder than usual.

"Yes. I'll be fine." He replied, equally as cold.

She turned away and thought back to the Sam she normally knows and the Sam she saw last night, worrying for what might happen to both her little innocent teens. She focused on the path ahead as she over-took Sam and leaped around into the flickering light of the corridor. Link was completely on the defensive as Pit's attacks grew increasingly more violent, pushing him to defend on his knees.

"I'm not weak!" Pit screeched and he aimed for Link's neck.

Lucina lunged forwards at deflected Pit's blades sending them both backwards against the floor. Pit jumped up quickly and jumped at the two, unarmed, pouncing on his prey. He was interrupted with a tackle to the ground, he felt himself wrapped up inside a tight pair of arms and as much as he struggled and screamed he couldn't resist. Sam tightened his grip and buried his head in Pit's shoulders.

"Pit! Calm down, I'm here! Please, calm down!" Sam cried, his sniffling muffled by Pit's body.

Pit's resisting lasted for a while before he wrapped his arms around Sam, clinging ever so tightly to his friends body. Sam could feel Pit's entire body shake and the feel of his fingers digging into his back really hurt.

"P-please...please...please." Pit said, his voice weak and repetitive.

"It's okay, it's okay, just take it easy." Sam said as he stroked Pit's head.

One by one the fighters made their way to the corridor, looked at the situation and left leaving only Pit's friends, Ganon and the captain. After a while Sam managed to stand up with Pit and they both walked slowly over to Ganon.

"Please, take him somewhere safe." Sam said.

"Please, please." Pit added.

The man nodded before grabbing the boy and slowly leading him away, as soon as he was out of sight Sam burst into tears. Robina went over to him and started to comfort him while Zelda started to heal Link and Lucina; the group stayed there in silence thinking about Pit and what to do next when they heard the sound of foot-steps come from the darkness.

"You know, I don't get you guys, why do you care for someone so weak? I just really don't feel it." The British accent pierced the air as all the fighters turned to the darkness.

Shulk strolled out of the darkness, gesturing a 'I don't know', and looked around at them. He had a small smirk and his blue eyes were full of genuine confusion.

"I suppose weaklings stick out for each-other but some of you are better than that." He looked at the captain, Link, Zelda, Lucina and Sam. "Why do you care for someone below yourself?"

There were two loud bangs. One from Sam kicking off against the floor and the second from the captain quickly grabbing both Sam and Shulk's head and slamming them straight into the wall.

"Calm down. Now!" He commanded, looking at the pair of teens.

"What a lovely expression." Shulk laughed looking at Sam.

The two were facing each-other and Sam's eyes were completely full of hate, he was so angry his body twitched and forced Falcon to tighten his grip on the boys head. He let go of Shulk first, who peacefully left the scene with a chuckle and then after a while he let go of Sam. The boy instantly collapsed.

* * *

He rubbed his eyes which felt extremely heavy and looked around the room, it was blindingly white.

"Ah you're awake, good. Well then, we shall start on patient two." He heard the oddly familiar voice say.

**If you've read this then I am truly thankful, it's been so long I'll be surprised. I kinda feel rushed with this one as I've lost the feeling of the arc and would rather finish it quickly, probably in three chapters. I do have a plan for the next five and I guarantee that before any more hiatus' there will be a conclusion to the Shulk arc and after that we're back to random chapters.**

**Thank you for reading and we'll be back next week!**


	23. Chapter 23-The Good Doctor

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve. Also thank you to 13DiamondPython13 for your review.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Sam shook his head as he looked around the empty room, there was a clock that stated 12:25 am, he scouted the bleached room for anything that stood out; it looked like a advanced hospital room, the kind you see in sci-fi movies, there were lights of varying colour and he could smell the nose-wrenching stench of urine and whatever concoctions were brewing inside.

"Ah you're awake, good to see." The familiar voice said from behind a curtain, as it swished back a small man in a white lab coat appeared from behind the green fabric.

"Mario?" Sam asked, extremely confused.

"Yes, I'm surprised you know my name, anyway you're awake which is good so let's get to business-"

"No Mario, what's going on? Is that cosplay? Since when have you been a doctor?" Sam questioned frantically.

"Okay calm down, listen. While my name may Mario I'm not my cousin. I'm-a Doctor Mario." The small man said, unenthusiastically as he got closer to the bed, pulling out a clipboard. "Now how about we start talking serious, don't treat me as a friend I'm a doctor and you my boy are very sick."

"But I'm-"

"Shut up." He cut in, his tone was sincere but still displayed authority. "You're sick, I'm going to go over what's wrong, you're going to answer when I give you questions, okay?"

"Okay, bu-"

"Good. First off you're suffering from stress, anxiety and multiple personality disorder." He flipped to another piece of paper. "Now the reason for this, I'm basing off the arrival of Shulk and the other young boy I'm treating next door, caused not only you but your other personalities to grow extremely angry which lead to three times the amount of anger a normal person could feel; to summarise, this combined anger lead to a serious emotional breakdown which lead to you lashing out against Shulk's words which wouldn't have led the others-" He muttered. "-Bar the hyrulian- to extreme violence. I also believe that causes your depression and anxiety, understand?" He wrapped up quickly, pointing at Sam.

"Y-yeah I do, did you say Pi-"

"Good, now, cures. I'm afraid if we're to cure you from these issues of depression and anxiety we'll have to destroy your extra personalities, for now we can't figure out a safe way to do this but you're okay for now as it's only small depression and so on. That's the good news, the bad news is that you have to go back up to the mansion today and deal with this yourself." He said quickly, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Hey, w-what's going on with Pit?" Sam yelled.

"Ah yes, the boy next door, well he's sleeping right now and his mental state is worse than yours so he will be released much later today. At least 10pm, I want you ready by 5pm so Ganondorf can collect you." The doctor said opening the door quickly, trying to get out.

"You can cure him in one day?"

The doctor sighed and rolled his eyes, face out of view from the boy. "Kid, I'm the doctor people here go to when either a, they're going to die or b, there mental state is so bad it could lead to them dying. I work day one cures for active cases like Pit's." He pulled the door open. "I'll be meeting with you every other week."

Sam stared as the door closed over, with a loud bang the wooden doors met and left Sam to himself.

"I have anxiety and depression?" He said to himself confused. "Destroy my other personalities..."

* * *

Doctor Mario fiddled with the tubes in the room, passing liquids from one tube to another while it's colour changed from a fluorescent pink to a dark green and anything in-between, he gently stirred the mixture until it turned clear. He placed tube on the table and smiled, glancing at the bed to see the angel who was curled up into a ball. Unconscious.

"I haven't seen anything this bad since Roy." He said to himself followed by a sigh.

With a flick of the wrist a large pill flew into his hand from seemingly his sleeve, he grabbed the mixture and walked over to the angel. Pit on instinct kicked out, breaking out of his unconscious state and launching a kick at the doctor who sighed and let go of what he was holding mid-air; before his primal instincts could kick in the angel found himself spinning the other way as the feel of a rough fabric disappeared from his shoulder, the doctor had grabbed the items as they fell and leapt up as he kicked the angel. Pit let out a scream of pain while the doctor threw the pill down his throat followed by the mixture in the tube, the angel forcefully swallowed the large pill and the bitter liquid. The angel's entire body went numb as he fell down to the mattress, the doctor caught him and placed him down gently.

"Feeling any better now young one?" He said, pulling up a chair.

"Yeah, I feel weirdly calm..." Pit said after a while, his eyes glazed over and his voice faint.

"Now, what I just gave you was my special anti-depression pill, it'll repress the negative feelings you have until you face them directly, however we are going to talk about it."

"Yeah...all-right."

"Good." The doctor said happily. "Now first thing's first, how do you feel?"

"Scared."

"Of?"

"Being left behind by everyone." Pit said meagrely.

"Elaborate." Doctor Mario said, his sincere yet authoritative tone taking place again.

"Well, everyone's stronger than me. Sam, Lucario, Lucina, Marth and Link...I could go on but I'd have to list everyone; that match against Shulk, it really got to me after all it was so exciting with the crowd, the cheers and the blows exchanged between us and in the end, it didn't even matter. He brushed me off so easily and I couldn't even get near his level...I'm weak and I'm going to be left behind by everyone." He explained, his voice cracking and tears started to roll down his face.

"Well honestly I can say that you're not going to be left behind. Kid you're one of the best and if anything you're as equal as anybody else here. Don't say anything to me or even think of interrupting me okay? Good. Truthfully the only people who are actually leaving people in the dust are Shulk, the Gods and the legends but want to know a secret? Shulk is nowhere near them! But that is besides the point, right now this is all about you. Your name is Pit, you are a general of an entire army, and at your perceived age is fantastic, Pit you are something special you know? You worked hard to get in here and that's how you'll advance by continuing to work hard and I know you can do it. You know a couple of years ago I had a boy just like you, he was an amazing fighter and he sure left a burning impression on everyone and that kid taught me one thing. Everyone is amazing, spectacular and phenomenal; we all have the potential to shine because deep down inside we are all the same, the only difference is the amount of work we put in. I'm stealing this from another kind of doctor but this man once said 'There is no one in the entire universe I haven't met who was not important' and that's true, because I am telling you know. A kid your age, fighting here and being able to go on in this world makes your strong, it makes everyone strong and Kid, you're going places." He said sincerely, pulling out tissues and wiping the boy's face.

Pit just rested and cried, all throughout the doctor's speech he whined and panted and sobbed in such an ugly fashion of raw emotion that it caused the doctor to hug him. After a long while of crying and many boxes of tissues Pit found the energy to sit up.

"I think...I think I'll be better now." He said weakly.

"No. No you won't, that'll take time but you're stable." The doctor replied quickly and seriously, losing that father-like tone he had before. "I'm going to prescribe you to some medicine and regular meetings with Ganondorf, like I said to that Sam kid next door, I'm not your friend. I'm your doctor."

"Whatever the case, I like you." Pit said happily, he paused as he thought about what the doctor just said. "Sam's in here too?"

"Yes, good friends?"

"Best."

"Ah, I wish I was a little nicer to him then. Forgive me but you were the priority and his issues can be dealt with later. Now, go to sleep and we'll get you out of here at about 10pm." He said as he left the room.

Pit closed his eyes and lay back on the bed, his mind began to think about everything, he felt a little more free now. But something felt missing.

* * *

Night rolled in and Pit found himself walking into the dimly lit living area, the tv was on with a low volume and there was the smell of pizza in the air. Pit ventured around the couch slowly to find Sam sitting there quietly watching tv. Pit let out a gentle smile, raising his hand but he pulled it back, taking a deep breath he held his hand up once more.

"Hey." He said gently with a wave.

Sam turned to look at the angel, he wanted to smile. He wanted to.

"Hey." He replied.

"Can I?" Pit said, gesturing to the couch.

"Of course."

"Thanks." Pit said as he sat down.

The two stared at the TV for a while, giving quick glances at each-other when the other wasn't looking, both of them wanted to say something.

"So...Doctor Mario..." Sam said, using his knees for substitute bongos.

"I like him you know...how was he with you?" Pit asked, sounding a little happier.

"Pretty much like a doctor you know, I liked his professionalism though he was a little mean, I guess...and you?"

"Well at first he was really nice, he made me feel really special and he said a huge speech. He even referenced with Doctor Who." Pit said with a chuckle.

"No way, I think I like him a little more now." Sam said, sitting up and looking at Pit directly with a smile. "And Pit you are special, you're my best friend."

"Yeah, I know dude." Pit said happily.

"I was so scared for you." Sam said, his tone dropped and Pit could hear the tremble. "So so scared for you man." He continued, curling up and putting his face into his hands.

"I can imagine so, I'm sor-" Pit was saying when he felt Sam jump on top of him, holding him tightly just like before.

"Don't you dare say sorry, just promise me you're okay." Sam said, tears rolling down his face.

"I-I promise man!" Pit burst out, crying and holding his friend tightly.

After a while the two let go of each-other and they started to watch TV, flicking from channel to channel.

"Did that shark just eat a plane?" Pit said, bursting out with laughter.

"Oh my God he did, wait rewind." Sam said, cracking up. "IT CHANGED SIZE!" Sam cried.

"It's just an air pocket!" Pit continued to burst, crying with laughter.

"Pit this is serious, that man's getting married in two days."

"We'll have to make sure Ike doesn't get any planes for a while now!" Pit said as the two of the burst into laughter.

They went on for ages, laughing with each-other and eventually falling asleep together on the couch. Robina and lucina walked into the room smiling to themselves.

"Isn't my Sam just the cutest little sleeper?" Robina said with a yawn.

"I think they're both cute together." Lucina said.

"Lay off the yaoi." Robina laughed, gently lifting up Sam. "I'm just glad to see them happy again."

"Yeah, me too." Lucina said, lifting Pit.

"Oh yeah, that girl looking for Pit, when is she going to be around next?" Robina asked.

"Oh, sometime next week, it's a staff change. Shame she missed him by one day." Lucina said, taking Pit and disappearing down one corridor.

* * *

The practice arena in the mansion was almost empty bar from the regular group of teenagers who occupied it, Sam and Pit decided to have a fun spar to get back to normal while everyone watched.

"Okay, you excellent pair of jail bait for fangirls let's get this shota showdown started!" Link announced with a laugh while Zelda flicked him.

The two friends nodded at each-other before they dashed towards the other, bringing their blades back to strike at each-other when all of a sudden Pit dropped to his knees and started to tremble.

"P-Please, d-don't!" Pit screamed.

"Can he?" Link was saying.

"Pit, can you fight?" Sam asked, kneeling next to his friend.

"No..." Pit said, staring at his trembling hands.

* * *

"Got him! We sent a digital invite, we saved ourselves!" Ganon cheered.

"Yes! That's brilliant!" Palutena cheered.

The two danced around the office celebrating their plan going ahead.

**Well that chapter worked at better than I expected, I think xD please tell me what you think about this week's one as I really would like know. And don't forget to check back next Wednesday! Oh and a new thing is a preview on the next chapter I will add to the end of the chapters so if you want an insight into next weeks chapter scroll down, if not just leave :)**

* * *

The young man planted his feet firmly on the ground, smiling to the sound of his sandals tapping on the concrete pavement which lead to the mansion. He snickered as he spread his black wings and twirled the staff around in his hands.

"So where the hell is my inferior?" He laughed cockily.


	24. Chapter 24-Fallen Angel

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve. Also thank you to xdaath.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

Pit stared at the silver circle in the sky, its' white glow refilling his sense of holiness and purity. He thought about the time he spent training to fight and about how happy he was to be in Smash however the thoughts didn't last long as he steadied his trembling hands. He thought about the doctor's words, he knew that it was going time but he didn't want to wait; he felt better now and genuinely happy but now the thought of conflict...he just couldn't. He dismally shook the container of the pills he was given and reluctantly took one.

"I hope I can finish this soon." He said woefully to himself as he pulled the covers over him.

'The only way you can get better would be to conquer your demons, and I don't mean the ones from the underworld', those words flowed throughout Pit's head as he slowly drifted into his dreams.

* * *

The sun was annoyingly bright for him, that golden yellow glow reminded him too much of the goody-two-shoes but then again, it only filled his head with the ideas of beating his sorry halo back and forth which made him feel aggressively happy. The young man planted his feet firmly on the ground, smiling to the sound of his sandals tapping on the concrete pavement which lead to the mansion. He snickered as he spread his black wings and twirled the staff around in his hands.

"So where the hell is my inferior?" He laughed cockily.

He stared at the door for a while before shrugging and spreading his dark wings once more as he flew off and under the mansion. "Sorry Palu, but I've decided who I'm seeing first!" He said to himself as he disappeared under the floating home.

Palutena and Ganondorf walked out the door, looking at where the dark angel once stood. Gannon put his palm over his face and sighed.

"You're sure this kid will help?" He asked.

"Positive, he may be one to ruin people's parades but at the end of the day he's Pittoo." She said smiling. "I trust he'll do well."

For a moment the angel stayed under the mansion, reflecting on what he heard Palutena said as he clenched his fist.

"My name is Dark Pit you freaking woman." He yelled loudly as he punched up on the mansions floating pad.

A small flap opened revealing an entrance into the mansion to which he chuckled and then flew into.

"Did I say positive?" Palutena said, slightly angry.

* * *

Lucina strolled past Pit's room with a sympathetic look, she had gone to see how Pit was but she didn't feel like it would work out too well. She looked at his brown door for a while before sighing and walking on down the corridor.

"I wish he could just go back to normal Pit, I miss his energy in this place." She said holding her hand on her chest with worry.

To her surprise however she caught sight of the young angel coming towards her from down the hall, though she swore he hadn't left his room since yesterday. She waved to Pit but he didn't wave back. Upon closer inspection Pit didn't look quite right, he had dark black hair and his eyes were a strange, violent pink.

"Pit?" She asked, walking cautiously towards her.

The young angel moved past her, ignoring her completely until she grabbed his black tunic.

"Are you okay? I don't think emo suits you well." She said jokingly.

"It's not emo, and I don't know you woman." The angel replied, forcefully removing her hand and throwing it back.

"Hey that wasn't nice, hold on!" Lucina replied angrily.

As she reached out the young man had grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards into his knee, then she was thrown back against the floor. She looked up at the boy with her hand clawing her pained stomach.

"Pit!" She shouted.

"I'm not Pit." The young man said before continuing his advancement.

As soon as he turned his back Lucina pounced swinging her sword to no avail as it was easily blocked the the angel's staff; he pushed forwards and swung the staff sending Lucina back and with his spare hand stole her blade, as soon as she regained her footing he had her pined against the wall.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but stop bothering me, you're no match for me yet." He said forcefully.

"Pittoo!" Pit yelled as he ran out of his room with surprise.

Lucina glanced back and forth between the mostly identical boys before her and she was quickly released from his grip. The dark angel dropped the blade and walked over to Pit chuckling to himself.

"Well well well, 'bout time I found you, so how come you aren't dashing at my with some swords? Dark Pit yelled as he leapt at Pit and swung his staff to which the angel dodged,"And my names not Pittoo!".

"Listen, I don't want to fight right now and I don't appreciate you attacking my friends!" Pit shouted, opening his arms in a open position.

"Eh? Don't give me that crap." Dark Pit said as he jumped at Pit and kicked his head, "Don't want to fight, to hell with that!".

Pit quickly recovered and started to run away, causing Dark Pit to follow after him. Lucina ran off in another direction to find Robin and the others.

* * *

Pit dived over the chairs in the viewing area and with a flap of his wings pushed forward to roll onto the training arena as the sounds of gunshots grew closer. Dark Pit jumped out of the shadows and dived over the chairs straight towards Pit with his staff ready for the harsh impact; it stabbed into the arena as Pit jumped back once more and waved his hands out in front of him frantically.

"Pittoo, stop! I don't wanna fight you!" He screamed nervously as the dark angel advanced forward.

"Still giving me that crap?" He replied, swinging his staff in an attempt to hit the angel.

Pit continued to dodge however the dark angel managed to land a kick straight into Pit's hips, it was followed up with a roundhouse kick which sent the light angel flying upwards and finally Dark Pit jumped up and smashed Pit's head with the clump of his staff. Immediately after collision with the ground Pit back-flipped backwards and clutched his chest, his breathing was heavy and his vision was going but he could still see his dark self advance with harmful intent.

"C'mon! Fight back!" Dark Pit yelled as he continued to beat up the defenceless angel without mercy, "Look at where you are, Smash! The big league and here I come to find you moping around after months of working hard to earn my place here! I don't think so, I always knew you were pathetic due to your good nature but this is ludicrous, where is the angel who worked so hard to be here? The one who shocked people with his power? The one who enjoyed fighting and made people feel something?", Dark pit screamed out that last line as he belted Pit across the face with his staff and fired a quick shot which sent the angel back.

As pit was falling backwards everything seemed to go slow, he was in a Smash-zone so he knew it wasn't death but in those moments before he hit the ground Dark Pit's words hit home. He remembered back to just before his time before he joined Smash! So many years ago, how he begged Palutena to let him fight and how proud he would make her, when he met his new friends and fought alongside them with the crowd cheering him on, when he got re-invited to Smash! And when he saw the Mii-Fighter who reminded him of himself and how he wanted to be friends with him. Sometimes, different things just click.  
Pit pushed his hands against the floor and jumped backwards, catching himself on the floor and summoning his golden blades, twirling them around and then taking an offensive stance he let out a cocky laugh.  
"Is that all you got?" He shouted.  
"Ah, I was beginning to think I'd have to beat you to death before you came back." Dark Pit replied, holding his staff out in front of him, barrel pointing at Pit.  
Pit dashed forwards as Dark Pit unleashed his quick sniper-shots, which he spun around, when he got close enough he did a diving slash at Dark Pit's feet; the dark angel jumped up and kicked Pit backwards before sniping him in the face, as Pit flew back he caught his feet on the ground and dived forwards again only to be greeted by a blunt blow from the staff. Dark Pit jumped forward, grabbing Pit by the collar of his tunic and proceeded to knee him multiple times until the angel couldn't take it any more, his mouth was covered in spit and his eyes were weak from the damaged he'd taken.  
"Listen little angel, the only reason Shulk, Sam and some new people can beat you is because you nor anyone else are training. A few matches aren't good enough and morning warm-ups are pathetic. We start training tomorrow and next week you have a match with Shulk, take a rest tonight because we're heading out early tomorrow." Dark Pit said as he threw Pit to the floor.

As the fallen angel flew out of the arena Link and the others ran into seating area to reach their friend.

* * *

"Did you really have to be that rough with him?" Palutena asked, leaning against the wall as the dark angel touched down.  
"Like your weak methods worked, counselling and medicine are for the weak. Besides, you knew when you invited me here that I'd be rough with the brat." Dark Pit replied, resting against the wall.  
"Well, I knew you'd be somewhat violent. Anyway, have you arranged this rematch yet?"  
"No, but you will with that demon lord."  
"We'll do out best but that Shulk is troublesome, it's like he wants to see the world burn."  
"I can relate, he's just bored and needs to feel some excitement."  
"Well, I'm glad there's someone else here strong enough to understand me." The British accent came from around the corner, followed by the young blond man.  
"Don't even try to talk strong to me, you're pathetically weak." Dark Pit said as he walked away.  
"We'll settle that in a fight." Shulk snapped back.  
"Sure, when you get on my level then." Dark Pit laughed.

**So Pit and Dark Pit are going to be training for a match against Shulk and now a budding hatred for Dark Pit grows from Shulk, what will their futures hold? Link seems pretty fed up with everything right now...wait, what was that about a field trip? Preview for next weeks chapter down below and don't forget to check back for more every wednesday :) bye bye.**

"I swear to Christ if this is anything like last time." Robin moaned.  
"Oh relax, what could possibly go wrong?" Link replied.  
"Guys they're getting closer." Sam shouted, clinging to Palutena.  
"Oh geez, hyaah!" Link yelled as he whipped the horse to speed it up and headed towards the cliff edge.


	25. Chapter 25-Western World

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve. Also thank you to xdaath, SakuraDreamerz and Crescentclaw for your reviews.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

With a slam the green-clothed teenager took a stand on the table raising his fist high in the air and causing the table to tremble, everyone looked up at him with a sigh as they grabbed their breakfast plates.  
"Link what the hell? I'm used to sudden bursts but not while we're freaking eating!" Robin shouted as he took a stand to Link.  
"Relax my dear brother-" Link replied, patting the silver-haired boy's head.  
"We have never been that close"  
"MY DEAR BROTHER ROBIN. I for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put!"  
"Don't infringe Disney copyright!" Lucina shouted quickly as Robin covered Link's mouth.  
After a brief scuffle between Link and Robin the table had calmed down enough in order for Link to continue his speech.  
"As I was saying, this place is too grim. It's great to see you back and all Pit and Sam, glad to see you're under control but quite frankly ever since Shulk showed up this place has been as happy as my play-through of pokemon Y nuzlocke mode."  
"So many lives, for what cause?" Zelda whispered sadly.  
"Well count me out of it, my bones still hurt from all the punishment matches we do with Ganon every-night." Robin moaned.  
"But brother dearest." Link whimpered.  
"Stop saying that, we hate each-other." Robin moaned.  
"Well I'm up for it!" Pit shouted happily, "And you Sam?"  
"Yeah, sure thing." Sam said happily.  
"I think you're just scared." Link said slyly, digging Robin on the shoulder.  
"I'm a tactician, reverse psychology doesn't work on me."  
"Am I going to have to impersonate a cucco, or a robin red-breast?"  
"You dare."  
"Either way, they'll both sound terrified and wimpy." Link laughed.  
"Fine! I'll go on your damn day out!"  
"I'll be joining you two as well." Lucina said coolly.  
Everyone stared at her for a minute, blinking is disbelief until Link reached over and cupped her hands.  
"Oh Lucina, you've finally seen the light in the darkness of disobedience." Link said cheerfully.  
She flicked him on the head quickly and crossed her arms, "No I have not lowered myself to your idiocy, I'm going to keep my boyfriend in check."  
"A-are you going to come to?" Sam asked nervously, grabbing onto Robina's sleeve.  
"Of course I am kitten, after all I can't let you get hurt. And Link needs someone there to make sure you won't." Robina said, petting Sam's head while giving Link a threatening stare.  
"Right then so where are we going?" pit asked.  
"You are going no-where." Dark Pit said, grabbing Pit by the back of his tunic, "You have training to do, I am not letting you lose to that pretty boy twice, it looks bad on me."  
Everybody watched as Dark Pit dragged to resisting angel across the floor and out of the cafeteria.  
"So where have you decided to take us?" Zelda asked.

* * *

The crowd of teenagers stood there, jaw-dropped at the sight ahead of them, the dusty red floor that glowed with heat and the crisp dryness of the air that caused them to sweat.  
"Eh, eh?" Link gestured happily to a large sign that said 'Western World'.  
"Of all the places you had to bring us, you bring us to the stupid desert plans?" Robin groaned.  
"I do say honey, it is a little hot and dull here." Zelda added, gently clinging to her boyfriends shirt.  
"Nonsense, it's a huge town so we have lots to do so we better split up and we can meet up by the water tower later." Link said, walking off with Zelda and grabbing Robin by his hood.  
Lucina followed them while Ike and Sheik went off in their own direction, the only ones left were Sam, Toon Link, Palutena, Robina and Vincent.  
"S-so what should we do?" Sam asked.  
"Well-" Robina said, linking to his arm, "-how about we just see what's around, I hear there's some cowboy games you'd be great at."  
Palutena quickly linked the other arm, "Yeah yeah that'd be so much fun!" She said energetically while looking slyly at Robina.  
"That all sounds great and all but I hear that-" Toon Link was saying but was cut off by a wave of dust from the dashing of the girls and the screams of his nervous friend, "-the bulls in the games can be quite aggressive." He shrugged off and looked around. "I guess I'm by myself."  
Suddenly a wave of coldness made his whole body shudder, he turned his head around mechanically to be greeted by Vincent's cold, dead stare.  
"S-sorry, I guess it's just us then, heh heh." He stuttered nervously.

"Do I really have to wear this stuff?" Sam asked, pulling in the tight fabric of his jeans.  
"Oh of course, we don't want you falling off the bull right?" Robina said, pushing him into the arena.  
"B-but I'm scared!"  
"Oh relax you'll be great, fight like Mac does! Dodge everything and then counter by jumping on its' back to win!" Palutena shouted as Sam went further put into the arena.  
"Mac doesn't jump on people!" Sam shouted back.  
"That's not what Samus says." Robina giggled.  
Sam nervous looked around the make-shift arena as the people cheered and waved, causing him to wave back and smile, however his smile quickly changed to a fearful expression as the huge, black beast made its' way into the arena. Its' gaze was centred on Sam, it smashed its' hooves against the floor as it let out an angry roar.  
"That's not a bull, that can't be a bull." Sam said to himself, he looked back to look for his friends who had moved and disappeared into the crowd.  
When he looked back the beast was charging at him, he dodged and started to run from the beast as the crowd cheered.  
"And wow look at him go, he's a speedy guy but despite his status he's not much of a fighter." The announcer laughed.  
Robina and Palutena watched Sam run about the arena, being chased by the bull and smiled sweetly to his fearful screams.  
"God this is bad but I just love seeing his cute little but in those jeans." Robina giggled.  
"Yeah me too." Palutena said, making a groping motion.  
"Oi, no fantasising about my boyfriend."  
"Robina? Palutena?" Zelda shouted as she took a seat with them, followed by Lucina.  
"Oh, hey, what are you guys doing here? And where are your boys?" Robina asked.  
"Hm? They're in the bull fight aren't they?" Lucina asked, looking to the stadium, "Is that Sam?" She then screamed.  
"If they're not in there now, then...oh no." Zelda said.  
"All-right then, since our fighter isn't fighting much how about we give him some help, bring in the chariot!" The announcer shouted as a set of doors slammed open and out of it burst a horse-drawn chariot, piloted by Link and Robin. Following them was a stampede of huge bulls, they quickly swooped over and grabbed the panicked boy and with an arc-thunder he blasted down another set of doors leading to the exit.  
"Woah folks, don't worry, just stay calm and remain seated!" The announcer shouted.  
"I knew he'd drag us into a mess!" Lucina shouted as she stood up and started to exit the arena.  
"Dammit, Link, sweetie." Zelda sighed.  
"I'm not missing out on an opportunity like this!" Palutena laughed as she warped onto the chariot.  
Robina simply stared at the chariot before clenching her fist.  
"Dammit that Goddess wants to be with my man!" Robina shouted as she followed Zelda and Lucina.

As Palutena warped onto the onto the chariot everyone jumped a little.  
"Care if I join you?" Palutena said, grabbing Sam from Link and holding him tight, for safety obviously.  
"Not a problem." Link said as he focused his attention on driving out of the arena.  
Robin looked at Lucina with a sympathetic look that screamed 'It was _his_ idea' and waved as they left the arena.  
"So what happened here?" Palutena asked, comforting the shaken boy.  
"Well you see we were back stage and Robin here didn't trust me with driving a horse, despite my Epona experience." Link shouted over the noise.  
"I don't trust anyone who says they _drive _a horse!" Robin shouted over Link.  
"And so push came to shove and there was a stray arrow and well, yeah."  
"Say no more." Palutena laughed.

* * *

The atmosphere of the restaurant was quiet and sophisticated, which was unusual considering where they were. Ike led Sheik to the table and pulled a chair out for her to sit but as she did she 'poofed' into the other one and smirked at him behind the bandages, he sat down with a sigh. He smiled gently at her as they ordered their food, she gave him a seductive wink which made him sigh once more before he raised a glass.  
"To our marriage!" He said calmly.  
"To our marriage." She replied.  
"So when do you think we should get married?"  
"Well I feel like next year would be good, when this whole Shulk thing has blown over."  
"I agree, this has really messed up the place, at least we've been well this whole time."  
"Mhmm, that's right. You know we'll be looking for a honey-moon at some point."  
"W-well we can think about that more at the time, you know eating here with you reminds me why I love you so much."  
"Because I can eat food without removing or staining my bandages."  
"That, and the fact you're so perfect to me in every-way."  
"Well I'm glad you praise me so much, it reminds me why I started dating you back then."  
"Oh, why was that?"  
"Because you looked like a puppy." Sheik giggled.  
The two laughed and continued to dig into their meal happily.  
As the two were leaving the restaurant Ike received a phone call.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Dude, you guys went out somewhere without me?" Marth shouted.  
"You were asleep."  
"So? Where'd you guys go anyway?"  
"Link dragged us to the western world, nothing exciting anyway." Ike was saying when he felt a dull tapping on his arm, he turned to see the hoard of bulls chasing a chariot with a driver wearing a waving green hat, "Hey, how quickly can you find Ganondorf?".

* * *

"I swear to Christ if this is anything like last time." Robin moaned.  
"Oh relax, what could possibly go wrong?" Link replied.  
"Guys they're getting closer." Sam shouted, clinging to Palutena.  
"Oh geez, hyaah!" Link yelled as he whipped the horse to speed it up and headed towards the cliff edge.  
"Ganon may just kill us when he finds out and I would like not to have this a cliché repeat ending Link!" Robin shouted.  
"Don't worry about it, Ganon isn't here and we won't get into trouble for this, it's not our fault these bulls have gone mental." Link said.  
"I thought you fired a stray arrow." Sam said.  
"Yeah but they won't say that to Ganon." Palutena laughed.  
"You guys up for something rough?" Link shouted as he whipped the horse causing it to turn sideways and send the teenagers to flip out of the chariot and over the cliff.  
"What's the idea here now idiot?" Robin shouted, trying to reach Link to strangle him mid-air.  
"Relax I planned this from the start." Link said smugly.  
"How did you plan this?" Robin shouted furiously.  
"Never-mind that how do we stay safe?" Sam yelled, crying.  
"You'll see." Link replied.  
From the bottom of the cliff several lloyd rockets shot up from below, one for each fighter who reacted quickly enough to grab it and the weight would lower them down safely.

Upon reaching the bottom of the cliff they were greeted by Vincent and Toon-Link.  
"Yo, you guys got into a situation." Toon Link said.  
"Yeah we did." Link laughed.  
"How did you guys know we'd be here?" Sam asked.  
"Oh I just followed Vincent." Toon-Link said pointing to the villager.  
"Oh yeah that reminds me." Link said, handing over some fruit to the villager, "This is rare hyrulian fruit that'll pay off that home loan in no time!"  
"Explain now." Robin said.  
"Ah well you see, everyone was so sad I decided to bring us out here, I saw online about the bull-fighting event and I knew Robina would make Sam do it; after that I thought me, you and Pit would cause a little mad stampede which would lead us to this cliff were we would have a fun laugh as we fell."  
"I am almost proud of you, except I want to strangle you now." Robin said furiously, "So I guess you know you say you ride a horse and not drive."  
"Oh that's the word!" Link said as Robin tackled him to the floor.

* * *

The group dragged themselves onto Samus' ship, tired from the day out, as Link boarded he received a smack on the head from Ganon. In the resting room Sam was greeted by Pit.  
"So today was fun for you right?" Pit asked.  
"Not really, it would have been more fun with you here." Sam sighed, falling into his friends laughing arms.  
"Well I'm glad you've had a fun day." Pit said.  
"Hey Pit."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you man."  
"Shut up~." Pit laughed.

**Thank you for reading this chapter and it's great we've gotten so far in quite a long time, oh also I'd like to notify you lot to me being on omegle a lot of the time so if you ever want to meet or talk to me just use the Smash On! Tag also there is a Smash On! Tumblr found at: (Hey guys, every time I put a link up it doesn't work so I'm letting you know the blog name is asksmashon .tumblr. com )so please if you're interested go there. Make sure to check back next wednesday.**

Preview for next weeks chapter.

"So this is it then!" Pit shouted.  
"Heh, let's see if you can handle me!" Shulk said.


	26. Chapter 26-Defeat

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve. Also thank you to xdaath for your review.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.**

"I feel like that's enough for today, your panting makes me feel pathetic." Dark Pit said, resting his staff on his shoulder.  
"Oh thank Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as he fell onto his back.  
"So, how do you feel?"  
"Stronger, I mean my arrows can even pierce through stones and my lunge with the upper-dash arm is stronger and goes further!"  
"That's average, though you've been out of shape so I'll excuse it, now that my works done here I think I'll go speak to Ganon." Dark Pit said, heading towards the exit of the arena.  
"Hey Pittoo."  
"How many times do I have to say-"  
"Thanks, thanks for everything. Without you maybe right now I'd be cooped up in my room, being as weak as I was."  
"-...don't call me Pittoo goodie-two-shoes, goodnight."  
Pit stared into the amber sky as Dark Pit disappeared, he liked the orange hue it had, it was relaxing and peaceful. He sat there for a while, he was too tired to even move despite his desire to continue to train and as the orange hue turned to a dark purple he was joined by his best friend.  
"Yo Pit."  
"Hey Sam, what's up?"  
"I just came to check up on how you are, the match is tomorrow and all."  
"Yeah I'll be fine, what about you? You seem just as jittery."  
"What can I say, I don't like the guy much and after what happened last time, I'm worried for you man."  
"Don't be, I'm gonna beat the heck out of Shulk, he'll wish he hadn't slain a God because he'll be beaten so hard."  
"You know your lines are better when Nintendo writes them." Sam laughed.  
"Ah shut-up, I thought I was doing well." Pit laughed.  
"I don't doubt you'll beat him, you've grown really strong Pit!"  
"Mhmm and with this new strength I'll definitely give him the beating he needs!"  
"You sure you're doing all-right there?"  
"Actually do you mind helping to bed? Pittoo tired me out." Pit laughed.  
"Sure thing buddy, sure thing." Sam laughed as he helped his friend up and they left the arena laughing to themselves.

* * *

The sights were all too familiar to him, screaming crowd, frantic announcer and all the other fighters watching the stage intensely. To Pit is was deja-vu except this time he knew who his opponent was, what he looked like and this time Pit was ready; he watched as the blonde boy strolled onto the stage and looked around at the people's faces of disappointment and his new very small fan base who were stuffed high up the coliseum seats.  
"Now it's Shulk time!" He shouted out causing most of the audience to boo, he ignored it and bathed in the cheers of his fans.  
"I didn't know you liked being praised so much." Pit said.  
"I don't, not by regular weaklings like them anyway, but for the sake of PR and Snake's job I thought I'd better act this way." Shulk replied giving a cocky smile.  
"Let's just hurry this up." Pit said, clenching his fist.  
The second the announcer finished shouting the word three Pit was charging straight towards Shulk, he dived low and swung his dual-blades to which Shulk jumped over; he smiled a cocky smile as he kicked his feet out towards Pit's face however, the angel spun his blades to counter the kicks and Shulk jumped back. Pit swung his other hand forward in an attempt to grab hold of Shulk however he was just out of reach so noticing this shulk brought his Monado forward into a circle slice, extending it and landing a blow on Pit which sent the angel back a little bit. Pit kicked off the floor and spun his blades horizontally in front of him as Shulk landed, the God slayes managed to block the attack and with a swish deflected the blow to the side. Shulk threw a fist forward but Pit grabbed it and pulled the boy towards him, bringing his knee up however Shulk jumped up, dragging Pit's arm upwards and unleashed a kick to the angel's face. Pit hit the ground with a thud but he managed to roll out the way as Shulk slammed the sword blade into the ground where he once was, as Pit rolled he fired off an arrow straight at Shulk.  
"Heh, these things don't work!." Shulk yelled as he held the Monado like a shield.  
"Are you so sure?" Pit laughed cockily.  
Shulk's eyes widened as he looked down to see Pit's blue arrow go straight through the blade and then, through him.  
"Gah!" He moaned as his body fell backwards.  
"It's not over yet!" Pit yelled as he dashed forwards with the upper-dash arm.  
"You've grown stronger but that's not enough!" Shulk yelled as he jumped back.  
Just as Pit's lunge looked to be coming to an end the angel flapped his wings and burst forward wand in synch with numerous cheers from the crowd he landed a straight uppercut into Shulk's stomach.  
"And Pit lands a strong blow!" The announcer yelled as Shulk went flying into the air and landed with a thud.  
Up in the fighter's viewing area all the fighters cheered, Link and Sam were dancing while Dark Pit nodded towards the arena. Ganon stared as he watched Shulk drop against the floor, his gaze turned to Pit as he thought about what Dark Pit said last night.

* * *

The office was relatively quiet as he was filling in paperwork as per usual.  
"Damn kids and their damn bulls, and this damn paperwork!" He groaned.  
"Well isn't someone grouchy." Dark Pit said as he strolled into the room.  
"Ah, well about time you decided to come see me." Gannon said as he looked up at the dark angel, "If this is about tomorrow then I have more than enough time to change the match."  
"No no, it'll do."  
"So Pit will win right?"  
"No, not in a long-shot." Dark pit sighed, taking a seat on an office chair.  
"What? Then why the hell are we doing this? I Need to cancel the match!" Gannon yelled as he stood up and headed towards the exit to the office.  
"Stop, the match will continue!" Dark Pit said forcefully, blocking the Demon Lord's exit.  
"But Pit can't win you said, I will not have my family hurt even more!"  
"Me and Shulk are in the family too and you are hoping to see Shulk beaten to a pulp aren't you?"  
"That doesn't matter, I'm cancelling it!"  
"That'll make Pit worse! He needs to lose, for his own growth! But this time, he's strong enough to convey his feelings!"  
"His feelings?"  
"All throughout the fights each fighter shows how much they enjoy it and they all give their best, but with Shulk that never happened. While Pit gave it his all he couldn't match Shulk's feelings and that lead to Pit's breakdown; in the fight against Pac-man Shulk felt how Pit did, a whole different level of strength but now that's different! Pit's close enough to convey his feelings, not just to Shulk but to the other fighters and he will save Smash! You cancel the match and you end this entire thing as a whole!"

Ganon remembered the determined and strong gaze of the Dark angel's eyes and despite the claims that were made, he wanted Pit to win. He turned his eyes to Shulk and watched, preparing himself for whatever aftermath may come.

* * *

Shulk stood up slowly, he was hunched over and his shaggy blonde air hung over the arena floor, the Monado rested against the floor gently. It started with a squeak, which then grew into a small chuckle and then a full-grown mad laughter as Shulk looked up with a mad smile across his face.  
"Oh Pit! I'm really feeling it!" Shulk yelled as a purple glow emerged around his body and with a swing of his sword he sent a wave of wind at Pit.  
The angel was stunned, both by the gust of wind and the words Shulk said, he'd reached him. Shulk dashed at Pit and swung the extended blade forwrads, the blue energy collided with Pit's swords and sent the angel flying.  
"Damn, he increased his strength!" Pit thought.  
The angel wasn't sent too far back though and so he separated the bow and let his right blade slash forwards but Shulk swerved around it brought the blade into an upwards slice which knocked the angel of balance, he slammed the tip of the handle into the ground and with a pulse the blade extended, hitting Pit straight up his shoulder and sent the angel into the air. Using his wings he recovered and fired arrows straight down at Shulk who dodged them as he jumped at then angel.  
"These arrows can't bend, you trade mobility for power!" Shulk yelled as he swung the Monado over his head and towards the angel.  
Pit blocked the blade by parrying it and with his left sword he sliced across Shulk's face and sent him towards the ground; Shulk landed and recovered just in time to dodge the angel's dive-bomb. A blue burst appeared at the tip of Pit's blades as he swung them forwards with an increased momentum keeping the exchange of blows between him and Shulk frequent.  
"You used this trick last time!" Shulk yelled as the purple glow turned to blue and after blocking a blow he landed a quick but weak slice,"Firing incomplete arrows to increase the speed is good but it won't match up with me!"  
He was right, every hit Pit attempted Shulk blocked and thanks to his power of increased speed he was able to land a blow, he needed to land some more hits. He took a deep breath, Shulk saw the opening and made a quick, horizontal slash; Pit ducked down and then pushed off the floor with one hand, kicking Shulk in the legs (which pushed him off the ground, chest and then head which sent the boy high into the air. Pit followed up with a lead and then spun the joined blades above his head, hitting Shulk multiple times in the chest. As Shulk fell, he turned his back to Pit and thrust the Monado behind him, the pulse of the blade stabbed Pit in the side and sent the angel spiralling towards the ground. The two landed, though Shulk's was more soft, and they dived at each-other once more. Shulk grabbed Pit and pushed him back, following with a strong upwards slice, the angel rolled across the floor and dived Shulk spinning the blades horizontally in front of him.  
"Smash!" Shulk yelled, the energy around him turned red as he rolled around Pit, the angels back was exposed, "Back-slash!".  
Shulk jumped up and the pulse of the Monado turned long and red as he unleashed a painfully loud slice down Pit's back, the angel screamed as he went flying into the air and off the stage, falling into the abyss below. A few seconds later Pit appeared on the stage once more, on his knees below Shulk.  
"Hey, that was much better, I was really feeling it!" Shulk said, offering his hand to Pit.  
The angel took it timidly as he was pulled up and their arms were high in the air, the whole crowd cheered as the fighters on stage celebrated their match, most the fighters in the viewing area stood up and clapped (except for Dark Pit who yet again, nodded at the stage). Pit scanned the crowd looking at all the cheering faces when he spotted one person in particular. He saw the long blue hair that waved in the wind and his blue yes met her crying green ones.  
"Roxie." He said quietly, Shulk noticed the young angel's gaze and let go of his hand.  
Pit ran towards the exit of the stadium leaving Shulk to bask in the crowds cheers. Up in the viewing area Sam stood up to run to Pit but Robina grabbed him and pulled him onto her lap.  
"Not right not sweet-heart, you're not the only one who cares for Pit." She giggled.

* * *

Pit ran down the seemingly never ending corridor until finally a corner came into his sights and just as he turned to go into it, he was tackled down by what looked like a blue furby.  
"Woah, gah!" He yelled as he fell back against the wall, he looked down to see the blue-haired girl's head now digging tightly into his chest.  
"Pit, you stupid idiot! You're stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" She said with a muffled scream.  
"Roxie." Pit said gently, placing his hand on her head.  
"Don't 'Roxie' me!" She yelled, lifting her head up and making eye contact with him, "D-do you know how worried I was about you? They wouldn't let me see you and then you had a break-down and then my weekly shift was over so I couldn't get access to here and I-I couldn't see my baby!" She sniffled, tears rolling down her face.  
"I-I'm really sorry Roxie, I promise I'll be more careful from now on!" Pit said, starting to cry too.  
"You better be, my stupid stupid angel."  
They hugged each-other tightly and sat there and cried in the corner for hours.

* * *

The 'teen's table' was annoyingly loud for the other fighters but on a night like this they could ignore it.  
"Here he is, our fighter to the very end, general Pit!" Link yelled happily, dragging the angel on top of the table while everyone else yelled at the hyrulian for moving their meals again.  
"H-hey come on now I lost." Pit said.  
"But you were incredible! You made some amazing moves, all your training was worth it." Palutena said happily, pulling him back down onto the bench where Roxie held his arm tightly.  
"It just makes me want to train harder to match your strength!" Sam said confidently.  
"Mhmm, it would be a wise tactical play." Robin said, considering the idea himself.  
"Yeah, we all have to train as to not get left behind!" Zelda said.  
"Well most of us do, some of us will just take drugs." Marth laughed.  
"Oi." Ike said, slapping the back of the prince's head lightly while everyone laughed.  
"I say Pit, you've made quite an impact on us all." Lucina said happily.  
"I haven't done anything, if anyone you should thank Pittoo or Shulk." Pit said.  
"Shulk? He's the bad guy in this right?" Link asked.  
"So you see it to then?" Robin said looking at Pit.  
"I felt it." Pit replied.  
"Felt what?" Sam asked.  
"When Shulk says all the horrible thing he says, it doesn't feel like he's the same person as when he fights. I'm not as strong as him but when we fought I could feel his feelings and they were the same as when we fought Sam." Pit said.  
"Aw, is my act really up?" Shulk said, walking over towards the teens.  
Everyone but Pit and Robin gave him hostile stares.  
"It is, now I should ask why you've been acting like Link when he can't beat rainbow road on the 150cc." Robin asked.  
"Hey the Mario Kart 8 rainbow road is hard man, that's low!" Link hissed.  
"Well you see," Shulk said, pulling a letter out of his pocket. "To a Mr. Shulk, I am writing to you to invite you to Smash! As of late a lot of veteran fighters have been getting lazy and they need to be brought back to shape, your strength is remarkable and I know you would be able to influence everyone to become stronger once again however; I ask of you to act arrogant and obnoxious to bring out the fires of rivalry in the fighters. I hope you agree and I would be happy to see you fight amongst the best." Shulk read out.  
"Who...who was that from?" Sam asked, his head began to hurt from the clashing feelings racing through his head now.  
"Most likely our benefactor." Ganon said as he walked over to the teens, "We'd noticed a lot of veterans had been becoming lazy and made him aware of the trouble however we never thought he'd bring someone new in out of no-where; however you filled your role too well and had negative affects on the fighters rather than the intended one. We were lucky it was Pit you fought and that lead to bringing Dark Pit in, I don't think we'd be were we are today without both of you. Anyway, eat up, we should all rest after today."  
"So may I sit with you lot?" Shulk asked politely.  
"I don't see why not, though you are going to have to earn some trust." Link laughed.  
"I'd love to." Shulk laughed sitting on the end next to Sam, "Hey no hard feelings right? We had a fight at one point right?" He said to Sam.  
"We did yeah, that was pretty rough too. I suppose since you're you now we can start again." Sam said nervously, offering Shulk his hand.  
"Thank you, it means alot." Shulk said with a wide smile.

* * *

The clock stuck twelve as Ganon turned on his computer, he was tired of everything right now and really did not feel like speaking to _him _right now but he had to and so with a sigh he reluctantly opened up the video communication line.  
"Ah Ganondorf, everything has gone well hasn't it?" The distorted voice said.  
"Not as swimmingly as I had hoped but people will start settling down now." He replied, hiding his current hate for _him_.  
"Well I'd like to make you aware that Shulk is not the last person to join your house, and there will be more before we proceed to the island."  
"Hm, well I appreciate you telling me in advance, can you tell me who these people will be?"  
"No. That would ruin the fun for the fighters and of course, for you."  
"Of course sir." Ganon said through gritted teeth.  
"I promise you Ganon, the island will be fun and everything will go well but until then I have stuff to prepare so for now deal with the needs of the fighters and the fans."  
"As always sir."  
"And before I go Ganon, the Mii fighter, Sam is a problem. You know what needs to be fixed."  
"Yes...unfortunately I do." Ganon said as the call ended.

**And that's it folks! The shulk arc is all over and done, of course we'll go back to weekly adventures and it'll be a while before the next arc but I assure you the next arc is even better! Until then please enjoy the story of the fighters and tune in for next wednesday! Bye bye.  
****Oh and if you want to meet me or speak to the characters you can go to the official Ask Smash On! Tumblr found at www. asksmashon. tumblr. com (without the spaces) and leave some reviews because I really want to talk to you guys and learn how to make the series better and oh next week we will have the next "Q and A" session so if you have any questions for the bonus document just leave them in the reviews for this chapter and I will gladly answer them.  
****SEE YOU NEXT WEEK ^.^ BYE!**


	27. Chapter 27-Birthday

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series, I'd really appreciate some comments here and there and how I can improve.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.  
**

"Morning Link." Robin yawned as his blonde friend sat down.  
"Morning, so what's happening today?" Link yawned back.  
"Well we haven't really got anything planned and we have no matches happening, I suppose we'll have to rely on your idiocy for entertainment."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint but I've got nothing today."  
"Eh? But you have something planned everyday."  
"Aren't you a tactician? You think of something because all I'm hearing is tweet tweet tweet."  
"Do you have an early morning death-wish Buddy?"  
"I don't know but it sounds like you do." Link said, pressing his head against Robin's and staring into his eyes.  
"Are you two seriously-_yawn-_at it again?" Marth asked as he walked in the cafeteria.  
The two boys simply turned and nodded before staring each-other down once more, the swordsmen sighed as he wandered over to the coffee machine for his morning espresso. Marth viewed himself as a simple man, strong, rich and handsome, there was no one more down-to-earth than him and so being such a simple man he only wished for the simple pleasure of a morning coffee, he loved the strong scent and even stronger taste which made him feel alive in the mornings, simply put it was his addiction. There was a smash, followed immediately by the sound of many drops of liquid hitting the floor in less than a second and before the sleepy king could register it, the brown liquid was staining his blue slippers.  
"You two." Marth said coldly, picking up the stray arrow and crushing it.  
The two teens turned to hi nervously, sweating a little out of fear.  
"YOU DESTROYED MY COFFEE!" The king yelled as he dashed along the cafeteria, swinging his blade at the pair and missing them just by an inch.  
"Woah woah, easy Marth, it's a machine, I'll pay for the next." Link reasoned, blocking Marth's slashes with his own.  
"Your royal-woah in the name of Chrom!" Robin screamed as he dived away from the angry slashes directed at him.  
"The first coffee of the day is always the best one, it's not the same after that!" Mart yelled as he thrust the blades tip at Link's shield.  
"It's okay Marth I know exactly how you feel." Link said sympathetically.  
"You do?" Marth asked as he stopped his slice and looked at Link with understanding.  
"Mhmm, it's like when you go the toilet after somebody else has been and you don't get to make the smell but experience it!" Link replied profoundly.  
"NO IT'S NOT!" The two Fire Emblem reps shouted as the tried to slice Link in unity.  
The group stopped as a green blast flew past them all, hitting the wall and cindering the area around the impact, the three turned to see an angry Wolf staring at them with his blaster pointed at them.  
"You are too f-(censorship for I like the rating this story has and am not sure what's aloud and isn't fully)-g loud for my hangover." He groaned, "So shut it."  
The three nodded as the man dragged himself out of the cafeteria, the teens laughed as they thought about the situation. It grew to a nervous laughter and then a mad rush to clean up before Ganon finds out.

* * *

"I wish you two would stop acting this way, you're both adolescents, for God's sake Link you're sixteen!" Lucina moaned, she turned to Robin, "And we are talking later Mr. I'm-seventeen-and-can-act-like-a-child!"  
"Man you talk to fast Lucina." Link yawned as Zelda flicked him.  
"Sorry miss." Robin apologised, resting on his girlfriend's sleeve.  
"Seriously, even the two fifteen year olds behave better than you." Ike contributed.  
"But I-" Sam said.  
"Mhmm, I mean it's shameful when we have to say take example of those younger than you." Robina said.  
"Oh no, I'm not taking that from you!" Link snapped, "There is no way little miss game can tell me off!"  
"Speaking of age are you excited to be sixteen next month Pit?" Sheik said suddenly.  
"Mhmm I can't wait, think of all the things I can do like buy scratch cards!" He cheered.  
"NO. You are not allowed to gamble." Lucina cut in with authority.  
"Heh heh, so when is your birthday Sam?" Pit asked.  
"Well actually I turn sixteen today." Sam laughed nervously.  
"What?" Robina said quickly, turning to him with a flustered face and small amount of drool.  
"Easy girl." Lucina said, "Come on Palu-"  
"No way, you're really sixteen today?" Palutena said, with the same expression.  
"Why do I even try." The blue-haired girl moaned.  
"Y-yeah, today's my birthday." Sam replied.  
"Wait hang on, your birthday is today? How come no one said anything to you yet kid?" Ike questioned as the whole group turned quiet.  
"Heh heh, well I knew it was his birthday today." Robina said, looking away guiltily.  
"Liar." Link muttered, "Did no one actually learn you birthday?" Link asked, guilt hit his voice hard.  
"Well I never really mentioned it because I don't have an official Birthday." Sam replied.  
"Hm?" Pit asked.  
"Well I was, erm unofficially adopted and they round about guessed my age and made the day they found me my birthday, so yeah."  
"Well this won't do, Robin I have a plan!" Link yelled determinedly.  
"About time, though you'll need me to polish it." The boy replied.  
"Hey Shulk?" Link yelled to the blonde boy queueing up for food.  
"Yeah boss?"  
"Earn these shmucks respect and keep Sam busy util six, can you do that?"  
"Sure thing!"  
"Boss?" Marth questioned.  
"Shmucks?" Zelda asked angrily.  
"Not you obviously sweetie, not anybody here of course, just a joke. And we bonded last night." Link said.  
"Can't I distract my boyfriend?" Robina asked playfully.  
"And can't I help?" Palutena added.  
"Wouldn't you rather prepare a present for you now of age boyfriend?" Link said slyly.  
"Hmm, I guess that'd be good." The girls said together.  
"Wait wait what's going on?" Sam asked.  
"We sir, are throwing you a party." Link yelled.

* * *

"Hey hey, I don't like being dragged along!" Sam moaned as the blonde teen pulled him up the hill.  
"I'm distracting you today and so keep quiet and let's have fun." Shulk replied.  
"I can walk on my own thanks." Sam said, pulling his arm away from the teen and walking alongside him.  
"Listen, I can feel you have some resentment to me and I understand that."  
"If you understand that then don't keep being mean, were you really acting that much?"  
"Not really that much, I'm not that mean and heartless, but I still know I'm stronger than most of you."  
"Geez, you're really earning my trust." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Thanks, you interest me the most so I'm glad." Shulk replied, not picking up on the sarcasm.  
"I interest you?"  
"Yeah with multiple personalities and such you'll be great fun to fight one day."  
"Yeah, thanks." Sam said, he was genuinely flattered by this, "So how are you keeping me busy?"  
"Well I thought that we should go fight some monsters, training is always fun and plus Link said it'd help us bond."  
"Oh yay, murder fun."  
"You're funny, I can already see we'll be great friends." Shulk laughed as they reached the top of the hill.  
The view below them in the valley was incredible, just a long stretch of green grass and and giant creatures. There was tall monsters with long necks eating from the tall trees as smaller creatures scurried amongst the floor, grabbing whatever produce they could. There were loud roars and groans coming from all over.  
"We can't kill these can we?" Sam questioned.  
"We're not, we're handling them." Shulk said as he pointed to the large raptor-like creatures heading towards the herd below.  
The two jumped into action and slid down the wet grass hill into the valley, Sam drew his blade and summoned his pirate costume (no hat and I finally learnt all the costume names :) ) and Shulk's blue glow emerged.  
"Speed!" The boy yelled as he jumped off the hill quickly and ran towards the carnivorous monsters.  
Sam watched as the boy tore through large numbers of the monsters effortlessly and quickly, there were flashes of blue which were followed by a roar and then a thud as the creatures collapsed. Sam charged at whatever remaining creatures were left when he reached the bottom though when he got closer they were a lot bigger close-up. He looked up at the crimson-scaled beast, his blue eyes met its' slit yellow ones and he thought that his blade wouldn't compare to the large claws of the beast. It rammed its' head towards Sam opening its' large mouth full of reddened teeth. He flinched. As Sam opened his eyes he saw Shulk in front of him, holding the monster back with his back and its' jaws shut with his arms.  
"What's wrong scaredy cat?" Shulk teased with a groan as the monster pushed harder.  
"Don't say that, it's bad enough that Naruto's ended!" Sam yelled as he leaped on top of the monsters head and stabbed it through the skull causing it to slam to the ground.  
"That makes it fifteen to a half." Shulk laughed.  
"Hey I killed that one." Sam moaned.  
"You would of been hurt if I didn't take the blow, so half."  
"Oh bugger me, you're on!" Sam yelled as he jumped off the monsters back and ran at the rest of the pack.  
The two sliced their way through many predators, they were knocked back and sliced but they continued to defend the herd until they came across a much larger carnivore.  
"Woah, look at all those teeth, how many rows do you reckon it has?" Shulk said, shielding his face from the saliva flying towards him.  
"I don't know, around 17? I'm more concerned about the size of those claws, three or four metres?" Sam laughed.  
"Maybe, just don't hold me back okay." Shulk replied, changing into buster mode.  
"Don't worry I won't." Sam replied as he jumped towards the monster.  
It brought it's claws across to hit Sam but Shulk jumped up and countered the blow while Sam sliced up the shoulder, the monster let out a loud screech and brought it's other claws around to hit Shulk; Sam threw back his chakrams which made the monster stop and flinch, Shulk saw this opportunity to jump up high and slam down with a back-slash, Sam had a similar idea. The two cut through the monster in the same spot and came and watched as it fell to the floor and died.  
"We counting that as a half each or one each?" Sam laughed as he landed.  
"One each." Shulk replied.  
There was a loud screech as more of the giant creatures climbed over the hill towards the herd.  
"You think you could take one on your own?" Sam asked.  
"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Shulk retorted as they ran towards the pack.

* * *

"No no no he's allergic to nuts Diddy." Robina said apologetically, dismissing the monkey's cup-cakes.  
"Hey have you seen Link?" Robin shouted as he ran over, panting.  
"No, why?" Robina asked worriedly.  
A second later the two watched as the hryulian came crashing down the stairs on a bumper-kart with a crash.  
"You know, maybe an indoors bumper-kart arena wasn't such a good idea." Link groaned as he climbed out from underneath the kart.  
"NO! This has to be the best party ever!" Pit whined, flying overhead them carrying some fruit.  
Samus and Ganon observed from the sides, watching all the fighters get into numerous kerfuffles.  
"What's the big deal, it's just a birthday and even the kid said he wasn't too fussed about it?" Samus asked.  
"Yeah well, the kid has never had a proper birthday apparently. Robina told me his adopted parents were very business minded and while they cared for him and taught him everything he knows, they never threw him a party." Ganon explained, thinking back to his video call painfully.  
"Ah so the family is working hard on giving their new member something to remember then." Samus said happily.  
"Yeah, hey, can we talk later. I need your advice on something." Ganon said sadly.  
Meanwhile in the upstairs Lucina was arguing with Mario.  
"No drugs, I mean it old man! This is a kids party too!" Lucina shouted.  
"Does no one get that these aren't drugs? Mama mia!" Mario yelled in frustration.

* * *

The sun began to settle over the valley and the boys were resting against a tree in the shade.  
"You know you have to keep me distracted until six." Sam panted, stroking the little furry monster that was resting on him.  
"Ah it's only another hour anyway and besides, we're both too tired to move." Shulk panted, closing his eyes.  
"You know Shulk, you're okay, a little cocky but we've all got our stuff."  
"I like you too, you're a little shy and wimpy but you're good, I can't believe I met someone who's nearly as strong as me at just under my age."  
"So you're 17?"  
"18 actually, but still 16 isn't that far away. You know I can't wait to fight you, I think you'll be a worthy match."  
"I'm honoured, but let's save that for another day, you probably need to get some more PR in for you."  
"True, agh, it's going to take us a while to get back to the mansion and it's quite a walk so you wanna start?" Shulk groaned as he pulled himself up.  
"Fine fine lets go."

* * *

The two finally made it onto the pathway leading into the mansion, they were leaning on each-other's shoulders and hobbling towards the door.  
"You think we're late?" Sam laughed.  
"Well it's seven thirty, so I'd say yeah." Shulk replied.  
"We couldn't help that surprise monster encounter."  
"I agree, but totally worth it."  
"Totally."  
They pushed the door open together and were greeted by the large orange glow of the lobby.  
"Surprise!" All the fighters yelled as the two almost fell into the scene.  
"Oh my God sweetie are you okay?" Robina asked as she caught Sam, Shulk let go and hobbled over to the nearest chair.  
"Y-yeah I'm good, what's all this?" Sam said as he looked around, flustered with the large gathering.  
"I said we'd throw you a party and do I ever disappoint?" Link said, stepping forwards.  
Everyone made a loud audible groan causing him to shout out against the crowd which resulted in laughter.  
"Everyone...I-I'm so happy, I-I don't know what to say." Sam said, tearing up.  
"You don't have to say anything, just enjoy and that goes for everyone else too!" Ganon shouted, to which everybody cheered and they all dispersed to different areas of the party.  
The teens gathered around Sam each bringing up there presents.  
"Hey hey, open mine first!" Pit said excitedly, shoving his box into Sam's hand.  
"Of course." Sam said, taking a seat on the floor and opening the gift.  
It was a new outfit for him to fight in when he brawled, a vampire cloak, that was followed by Link's disc drive and then one after the other he kept getting disk drives.  
"Thanks guys, these things look great, I can't wait to watch them!" Sam said happily.  
"Don't be silly, they aren't to watch!" Pit said.  
"Hm? Then why have you?" Sam asked when Robina and Palutea walked over.  
"They're to upload into this so you can access more techniques" Robina said, giving him an odd-looking arm cannon and then a kiss on the lips.  
"And this is the mage outfit to go with the blaster." Palutena said happily, "May I?" Robina sighed and nodded reluctantly as Palutnea leaned in and started to deeply kiss the confused boy.  
"Oi oi, off my boyfriend!" Robina yelled pulling off the cheeky Goddess and then helping herself to the birthday boy.  
"When do I get my birthday?" Marth sighed.  
"When yours comes." Samus teased, leaning over the king.  
"Thanks everyone, this is great!" Sam said energetically.  
"Shulk? Don't you have something too?" Lucina said.  
They all turned to the blonde teen who limped over to Sam, and leant on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, here you go." He said, reaching under the table and pulling out a surprise package.  
"Thanks." Sam said, opening it to reveal a necklace made from sturdy string and a large fang.  
"From your first kill today, I managed to make it when you were distracted." Shulk said.  
Sam put the necklace on around his neck and smiled at his new friend, the group then took Sam to the cafeteria were he was greeted by a huge cake.  
"Blow out the candles!" Link shouted.  
Sam looked around happily and blew out the candles, making a wish as hard as he could and everyone cheered.  
"So what are you going to come to your own after-party?" Robin whispered to Sam.  
"After-party?" Sam asked.  
"Of course he is, it is _his _party after all." Link said with a patronising tone.  
"Hey, I didn't know if Robina or Palutena would steal him for the night." Robin laughed.  
"Oh yeah, he is of age now." Link laughed, giving the boy a nudge.  
"I-I have no idea what you mean." Sam said, blushing wildly.  
"Either way, just come with us to my room when this is all over." Link said as he and robin walked away.  
Sam watched them walk away as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and something press against his back.  
"Hey birthday boy, you know you can come sleep in my room tonight right?" Robina teased.  
"E-eh?" Sam said, flustered.  
"On a blow-up bed of course."  
"W-well you see I was gonna go to my after party?"  
"Oh yeah, well, tomorrow night you can stay and happy birthday sweetie." Robina said happily, kissing Sam passionately.

* * *

Ganon locked the door to his office and turned to look at Samus.  
"So that's the situation." He said woefully.  
"That's rough, how are we going to get him more aura though?" Samus questioned.  
"We'll have to ask the doctor that one, until then however just don't mention it. I have a plan." Ganon said.

* * *

"And now a performance for you all!" Zelda shouted from the kitchen.  
Link started to play the trombone while Robin kept opening and closing the stove door.  
"What are they doing?" Sam asked.  
"Something that went out of style weeks ago." Lucina moaned.  
"Hey, it was a recent idea when we wrote it in." Marth replied.

**Sam's birthday went down a huge success, but what does the after party hold? And what does Ganon have planned for Sam? Guess you'll have to tune in next wednesday to find out! **


	28. Chapter 28-After Party

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual confusion.**

**Writers Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies.  
**

The small green room was dense with the number of youths contained in the several-walled space; Sam was snuggling with Robina on the bed while Shulk and Link were blasting through final grand Prix on Mario Kart, Lucina and Robin were sitting on the window ledge and were heavily involved in conversation, Ike and Sheik were also sat on the bed with the other couple and finally Pit was talking to Zelda about some things. With a loud crash Link through the controller on the floor and jumped backwards onto the bed, ignoring the couples on it.  
"You lose again?" Robin shouted over?  
"No, I just came first at being second." Link replied.  
"Then did you win Shulk?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, I was really-"  
"Stealing it. My victory that is, he gets a red shell and I get a coin? What the heck does a coin even need to be an item for? They're scattered along the course!" Link interrupted in his frustration.  
"Link, you're a adolescent, learn to deal with loss." Lucina said.  
The hyruilan looked at her with a flash of anger, Zelda tapped him on the shoulder with a sympathetic look to which he sighed.  
"Yeah sorry, I guess I'll calm down." He said as he jumped down and picked up the controller, "Round two?"  
"Even need to ask?" Shulk laughed.  
The door opened slowly as Palutena and Marth crept in with a stash of food and drinks, Marth looked around the room with a confused face.  
"I thought you guys would be partying right now." He said.  
"Can't have a party without food." Ike said, giving his friend a hand with the cargo.  
"Hm, I guess it's time to announce tonight's true event!" Link shouted, pausing the game to Shulk's annoyance.  
"True aim? You mean to celebrate Sam's birthday with his close friends right?" Pit asked.  
"Oh no Pit, we had something much more sinister than that planned." Robina laughed, her grip tightening to Sam.  
"I forbid it!" Lucina shouted, standing up and pointing at the girl.  
"Relax, this is _my _room after all and I wouldn't want _that _happening in here." Link said.  
"What's _that_?" Sam asked Pit, to which the angel shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter." Lucina said sternly as she turned to Link, "So what have you two schemed?"  
The room all turned to Link as he looked like he was about to burst out with excitement.  
"We are gonna play...truth or dare!" He declared.  
There was a loud audible groan from mostly everyone in the room.  
"That's so boring and over-used though, can't we do something else?" Marth asked.  
"Oh no Marth, think about it this way, we have six new-commers here." Link said as he gestured to the Robin and the others.  
"You mean?" Marth said breathlessly.  
"Yes. They don't know about the truth or dare of Brawl, meaning we can start afresh!" Link said happily.  
"Genius!" Marth added.  
"The truth or dare of Brawl?" Robin questioned.  
"Yes, and you needn't look into it." Link smirked at the boy.  
"Hm, very well then, this should be fun." Robin replied as he stood up, "So where are we doing this? Your room is too small right?"  
"We're going the gym, it's always empty at this time and we have the key." Link said confidentially.  
"No, I refuse." Lucina said sternly, looking around at them all, "I shall not give away my key to you, not until I know the extent of what may happen!"  
Robin walked over and whispered something into her ear, then she smirked a little and her face grew flustered.  
"Pfft, f-fine, I suppose as long as I'm there to over-see things." She said, striding out the room.  
Everyone looked at her in surprise and then turned to Robin.  
"What did you say?" Link asked, baffled by what had happened.  
"Oh you'll see, never play a game like this with a tactician."

* * *

The gym space was a huge room, large white walls with blue stripes going around the room and a beige wooden floor, the fighters looked around before Link firmly placed a bottle on the floor.  
"Let's do this." He said seriously.  
"Wow, you are actually into this." Robin said.  
"This is not a game Robin, this is life or death!"  
"In the form of the game.."  
"Oh, I know who I'm aiming for now!"  
The group sat around in a circle, in the middle of them a single green bottle.  
"You know this place confuses me." Sam whispered to Robina.  
"How-so?"  
"How does the mansion have this much space?"  
"Don't question the laws of the universe." Robina laughed.  
"Oi, you two, no communication!" Link hissed, spinning the bottle harshly.  
Everyone gulped as they watched the bottle spin quickly, slowly getting slower and slower. The tip facing each one of them head on before moving onto the next victim. Link, Zelda, Robin, Lucina, Marth, Ike, Sheik, Sam, Robina, Pit, Paltena and finally onto Shulk. The bottle was on it's final rotation now. Link. Zelda. Robin.  
"Don't you love it when a plan comes together?" Link said, making an extremely wide grin.  
"You're being creepy." Robin muttered.  
"Am I Robin? Am I?" Link laughed, "Oh lord give the satisfaction Robin, truth or dare?"  
"Dude." Pit said, slightly intimidated.  
"Truth." Robin answered sternly.  
"Tsk. Wimp. Hm, well I prepared for this outcome, Robin how many times have you checked Chrom x you fan-fiction?"  
"Gah! You're a monster Link!" Robin said, acting in great pain and clutching his chest, "M-more than three times."  
"Objection!" Link shouted.  
"Dude!" Pit shouted this time.  
"F-fine, seventeen times!" Robin shouted in a flustered fashion, "Seventeen times, God-dammit!"  
"Better." Link said sitting down with a smirk.  
Robin spun the bottle once more and the atmosphere grew intense again, though this time they had something to talk about.  
"You read indecent yaoi fanfiction, seventeen times darling?" Lucina asked.  
"I-I did it for the plot! There just happened to be that on the side." Robin defended.  
"Yes. All the sweet chrombin plot action." Robina said mechanically.  
"At night." Marth coughed.  
"Stop picking on me!" Robin cried, hiding his face in his tome.  
The bottle began to slow down, the tip pointing upon Palutena.  
"I'll take a dare please." She said.  
"Hm, well in that case, I dare you to dance like a stripper!"  
"What was that?" Lucina asked angrily, ragging on her boyfriends cloak.  
"No no, just watch." Robin said quickly, pointing at the Goddess.  
When Lucina turned to watch she saw Palutena spinning happily around her staff, she was moving so fast it was like watching a white sheet blow in the wind, with the addition of grass stains.  
"Wheeeeee!" She sang as she spun.  
"See? It's just an inside joke we have, I should have just explained that."  
"I see, well you're in the clear the-" Lucina was saying until she was interrupted by music.  
Link had pulled out his phone and started to play a song, he shut his eyes quickly after it started. _Fly away now, fly away now fly away~_. Palutena stopped spinning and smiled seductively and she slowly slid her leg up the staff and put her fingers near her mouth.  
"Gah!" Ike moaned loudly, "My eyes!"  
"Don't look." Sheik said coldly, pulling back her fingers.  
Pit covered his eyes with his wings quickly, Marth rolled his eyes, Zelda angrily looked at Link but she couldn't do anything due to him not looking, Shulk had his eyes closed from the start anyway and Sam's nose bled a little. He quickly covered his nose as Robina tugged on his ear roughly.  
"I saw that kitten." She laughed, "Perv~."  
"Owie owie, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sam whined.  
"Robin." Lucina said coldly, releasing a dark aura.  
"I-I-I swear Lucina I-I didn't know this would happen pleas-" He begged quickly before being cut off by her tugging on his hair roughly.  
"You are in so much trouble after this!" She shouted at him.  
Palutena stopped and burst out laughing as did Link, Zelda couldn't help but chuckle. The Goddess sat down and spun the bottle, though it tarted to spin really fast creating a circle of dust around it.  
"Woah, it looks like Rock Lee fighting Gaara!" Pit said excitedly.  
"Or Ichigo and Byakuya." Link added.  
"Why did you spin it so hard Lady Palutena?" Pit questioned.  
"Oh I didn't mean to Pit, I guess I'm so used to spinning my heavy staff that I didn't realise my strength." She said innocently, but then a smirk grew across her face, "Hey, we're all agreed to do dares no matter what they are right?"  
"Yeah." Everyone replied, looking at her suspiciously.  
"Just checking sorry." She smiled guiltily as the bottle landed on Sam.  
"I call a re-spin!" Robina burst out.  
"Overruled." Link replied quickly.  
"Thank you Mr. Wright." Palutena laughed, "So, Samuel, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." He answered quickly, blushing heavily.  
"Good boy." Robina said, petting his head.  
"Have you ever had a wet dream?" She asked.  
"H-hey, y-you can't ask him that!" Lucina shouted out and blushing.  
"No no, Lucina it's okay. Of course I have." Sam laughed.  
Everyone looked at him with flustered and shocked faces, Robina tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Kitten, can you explain." She asked, panting a little.  
"Sort yourself out girl!" Lucina scolded.  
"Yeah, I was drowning and it was really scary." Sam said innocently.  
"Of course it was." Lucina said, resting her hand on her heart.  
"I guess it's my turn then." Sam said, taking the bottle and setting it off once more.  
"Did you really expect anything else from him?" Link laughed.  
"I suppose it makes sense, I don't think I used my head on that one." Lucina said.  
"Oh Shulk it's on you." Sam said.  
"Hm? Oh, well I'll take a dare. Something's gotta make me feel it." He said.  
"Hmm, well I dare you to go hammer on Wolf's door."  
"Easy done, someone take my turn." The boy said, standing up and walking away.  
"Dude, that's cruel." Pit said.  
"I know, But I'm sure Shulk will live." Sam said with a smile.  
"In that case I'll take his turn." Robina said.  
It landed on Link.  
"Give me a dare!" Link said bravely.  
"Easy done, I dare you to delete your pokemon Y save." Robina said coldly.  
"No. You monster, you can't." Link cried out, "It's a nuzlocke!"  
"A dare is a dare." Robina laughed cruelly.  
The hyrulian reluctantly pulled out his 3DS and stared at it for a while, he run his fingers down the side of the console and input the button commands.  
"So long greninja, Lucario, Robin 2.0." He said, tears streaming down his face.  
"Robin 2.0?" Robin asked.  
"My fletchling." Link replied, burying his head in Zelda's lap, "Make the bad girl go away Zelda, make her go away!"  
"I'm sorry honey, you're a brave soul." She said, comforting her boyfriend.  
"I couldn't even transfer them yet!" Link cried, using his feet to kick the bottle.  
As the bottle span he composed himself and watched it land upon Lucina.  
"I'll take a truth."  
"Okay, why is it you started dating Robin?" Link asked.  
"Hm? I guess, it's because I liked him, I mean he's kind and treats me well." She said, reaching out for the bottle and spinning it once more.  
There was a loud bang, followed by a crash as Shulk came diving into the gym.  
"Run!" He said loudly, activating speed before dashing out of sight.  
Everyone looked around confused until Wolf came walking into the room.  
"I have a headache. That's what people get when they get hangovers. Noise. That's what living people make. Silence. Is what the dead make." He said angrily, pointing his blaster at the teens.  
After two missed shots the teens were following Shulk's direction and dashing out of the gym, they ran through corridor after corridor as they heard the howling Wolf get closer. The teens burst out onto the roof and slammed the door behind them.  
"Do you think he knows we're here?" Marth asked.  
"I hope not." Link laughed.  
"This is not funny, he'll get us is so much trouble, damn it Sam!" Lucina said, freaking out.  
"Relax, he won't even remember what his name is in the morning." Robin reassured her.  
"So have you been having fun kitten?" Robina asked.  
Mhmm, but I'm a little tired." He replied.  
"Well we'll go to bed now, I think the after party is over." Robina said.

* * *

Robina walked a sleepy Sam into her room, smirking to herself while everyone separated into their own rooms. Link and Robin headed down their corridor and spotted Shulk outside Link's room.  
"You're sqwog." Robin muttered, entering his room.  
"I know sorry." Shulk apologised, "Anyway, goodnight you two."  
"Oh no you don't." Link said, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into his room.  
He pointed to the paused TV, with a Mario-Kart game still in play.  
"We have something to finish." He said evilly.  
Ten minutes later Link burst out his room in outrage.  
"OH NO, YOU REST IN THIS ROOM TONIGHT BECAUSE THIS ROOM IS THE ONE FOR THE HERO OF TIME, WHICH OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE WITH THOSE MAD LAP TIMES!" He shouted before storming off into the night.

**And thanks for reading :) sorry if this one's not great but I didn't really know what to do with truth or dare and well, it's just an overused concept which I wanted to get out the way, though next week should be fun when we introduce two new fighters! Thanks for reading and don't forget about the official ask Smash On! Tumblr where you can ask either me, or any characters about themselves or the story. Thanks for reading and bye byee ^.^**


	29. A formal apology from me

Hi, this is an apology from me.  
It has come to my attention that today's chapter was almost a repeat of a chapter I have done earlier, I honestly did not notice and I thought I had saved the Truth or Dare plot for this point. If you have a read chapter eight and today's chapter then you are probably disappointed at the lazy mistake I made.

What? How do I make up for this?

Okay okay, it's not fair that you people have to re-read basically what I would call a clone chapter.

Dark Pit: Heh, it sounds like someone has a death-wish.

Right right, I'm sorry. Anyway to make up for it I will be releasing next weeks chapter on Friday as a bonus chapter, it's the longest one I have ever wrote and I really think you'll enjoy it as it starts phase two of our story.

Thank you for reading and I am really sorry for anyone who noticed it was another truth or dare chapter, I should keep track of what I write. Please come back friday and I beg for you to write reviews for Friday's chapter. Thank you for your time.


	30. Chapter 30- A Little mission

**I'd like to take the start of this chapter to thank everyone who reads this series.**  
**AND ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS FOR YOU ALL AND THANK YOU ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT FOR YOU GUYS TO WRITE REVIEWS SO I CAN START MAKING THE STORIES BETTER**  
**Thank you for your review(s): Lucina's friend, xdaath, the hobkin author and Mrgamerandwatcher**  
**As always please think of the Mii Fighter to look like a normal human like Marth just to avoid any visual differences.  
****Note: I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to their own companies**

The loud, sudden bang caused the dark lord to crash out his bed and onto the floor, he looked around quickly and composed himself before making a dash to the front of the mansion.  
"What the hell was that?" He shouted, hoping someone would hear him.  
There was no answer from anywhere and as he reached the front of the mansion he saw everyone standing outside, open-mouthed with what was flying before them. A far distance away from the mansion were a large number of old floating battle-ships that were bright orange, made from wood and metal and then there were newer pirate-like ships with faces on them, seven to be exact. Each face belonged to a Koopa Kid. There was another loud boom as a cannonball flew directly upon the mansion and with a collision with the force-field there was a large explosion in front of them.  
"Heh heh, I guess they got a little bored at home." Bowser laughed nervously as Ganon glared at him.

* * *

"Bowser you better have a way to fix this!" Ganon roared, slamming his fists on the table.  
"I do! Well, I will do when I figure out how to get over there." Bowser shouted back.  
Samus sighed as she peered out the window to look at the ships closely, the bobbing of them, the attack patters and even the slightest odd movement. She watched for a while as the men behind her screamed at each-other.  
"They aren't on any of their ships." She said suddenly.  
"Hm?" Ganon replied.  
"Bowser's kids. They aren't on their individual ships, if they were they'd be firing in a way that's organised and extremely violent, yet well thought out. Bowser which one of your kids is like that?"  
"Hm, well I'd have to say good ol' junior, takes right after his old man!" Bowser laughed proudly.  
"In that case, they're on that one!" She said, pointing at the largest of the old ships.  
"That's very good and all but do you have a plan?" Ganon asked with an annoyed tone.  
"Well if they're on one ship, we just need one person. Someone who is experienced in the field of battle, will head out into the depths of bloody war and not look back, someone who-" Samus was saying.  
"I have just the person." Ganon said, waving Samus off.

The gym was fairly quiet, after all everyone had gone outside for something which didn't bother him too much. 99. I mean what was the big deal with it? There was an explosion and that happens all the time, these people just aren't cool.  
"100!" The man yelled as he punched the sandbag so hard it burst open.  
He sighed before leaving the ring and dragging another sandbag from the floor into the ring and started to punch at it until it burst, counting it as 101. Ganon walked into the room with a smug smile of his face.  
"My my, it appears as if I've gone to the beach." He said, walking over to the ring.  
"Sorry sir, I just can't control my strength, I suppose my weakness lies in the hands of my strength." The man said coolly as he stopped his beatings of the bags.  
"Well I guess you could say that Mac, you know why I'm here for you don't you?"  
"Why are any of us here sir? We just cruise along our cosmic path, looking for answers don't we? Isn't that what life is? But yes I'm very aware of why you're here, do you have someone you dislike, maybe you need a lesson teaching or do we have another Toad situation?" Little Mac asked, sliding on his sunshades.  
"You could say we have something of a Toad problem, except this time it's air ships. Quite a few, but we only need to take down one. Eight strong leaders at tops, you think you could do it?"  
"You wouldn't come to me if I couldn't sir, get me a jet-pack and I'll be out in 15." The boxer said, throwing some gum in his mouth and walking off.

Twenty minutes later Ganon watched as his man flew into the sky, launching himself straight into battle, he stood there and saluted from his office.  
"God speed, you cool cool man." Ganon whispered.  
Samus burst into his office, fully kitted out in her power-suit and she was smiling idiotically behind her helmet.  
"I got this Ganon, just give me two minutes and I'll be straight out there and I'll eliminate the problem!"  
"Easy Samus, I have my best man on this."  
"Who?" Samus said angrily.  
"Little Mac." Ganon said proudly.  
Samus burst out laughing in response to this, she was clutching her stomach and almost turned into her morph ball, Ganon looked at her with a confused face but shrugged it off and stared out the window, waiting for his agent to sort everything out.

* * *

Little Mac touched down on the large battleship, shades on and gum in his mouth, he looked around and all he could see where goombas and koopas.  
"Hello, can you please direct me to your boss?" He asked calmly to a para-koopa.  
"No!" The monster yelled as it went to dive bomb the boxer.  
Little Mac feinted quickly and uppercut the winged turtle quickly, sending it high into the air, he looked down at the rest of the soldiers.  
"Anybody else?" He said toughly.  
The rest of the minions charged at him furiously, he crouched down quickly and kicked off the floor into a mad sprint pushing his fists forward and building a wall of defeated foes as he ran. He was half-way down the deck of the ship with his huge built up wall of foes and then he slammed his fist into the floor, making a huge gust of wind which blew the wall of enemies around like an explosion and it rained enemies. He looked around. Surrounded. He clicked his neck and knuckles before kicking off the floor once more, circling around each enemy with boxer movements, gracefully spinning around them all and leaving after-images until he was forced to jump back as a fire ball came his way. A Fire Bro jumped at him and swung forwards with fists of fire, Little Mac leaned backwards and swayed from left to right dodging each attack effortlessly before launching a quick uppercut which dazed him; he followed up with a gentle flick which made the Fire Bro topple over, he looked up to see a Hammer Bro jumping at him with a hammer in hand, the boxer jumped forwards and slammed his fists into both sides of the strong koopa's head and dropped him gently.  
"This isn't working out." He said to himself as he looked towards the small structure on the deck which was a fair distance away and in front of it was a swarm of enemies.  
He took a charging stance and brought his fist back as it began to glow blue, strong currents of air surrounded him. The enemies charged at him, jumped forward. There was a hammer only millimetres away from his face. Little Mac smirked as he brought his fist forward, swallowed in strong red aura, and slid along the deck, creating a tunnel of razor sharp air around him as hit attack got him to the structure. He brought his glove up to his face and kissed it gently and turned to watch all the raining soldiers behind him, readjusting his shades and then punching the door down.  
"Phase one, done." He said coolly before advancing into the darkness of the ship.

He dashed throughout the long corridor inside the ship, the walls were oddly a dark blue stone and the only illumination was the dim light of the candles. He started to walk slowly as he noticed he was coming into a large opening, he looked around, even considered taking his shades off, but then the torches around the room suddenly flared up with blue fire giving the presence to a shadowy figure. From the dim light he could just make out the large bow and the round shape at the bottom, the figure slowly flew out of the shadows, cackling menacingly.  
"My my, aren't you quite the specimen." The young squeaky voice said as she come at the shadows.  
"Children shouldn't talk like that." He replied coolly.  
"Excuse me but _I_ am Wendy Koopa! And _I _can talk however I want peasant, prepare to be beaten!" She proclaimed.  
"I won't fight children, especially cute ones."  
"Y-you don't get a choice!" Wendy stuttered, flustered by the comment.  
The Koopa Kart pushed out its' wheels and rushed at Little Mac, the rider's face had an evil smile stretching ear to ear. He shrugged and jumped to the side a little, pushed off the floor and as the kart came zooming past he punched the kart up into the air and sent the girl flying out of it.  
"H-hey, you said you don't hit children!" She shouted.  
"I don't, but cars are okay." He replied toughly as the kart landed behind him and exploded.  
He walked over to her and helped the girl up gently and looked around, a puzzled look came to his face.  
"Listen, I don't know my way around here, take me to who is in charge." He asked.  
"What? No way! I would never help the enemy, and if I did my brothers would kill me!" Wendy shouted.  
"No worries." He said, placing his glove on her shoulder, "I'll protect you."  
"O-okay then" She said reluctantly before following after him.

* * *

The couple walked down the long corridor for what seemed like forever, Wendy was looking around cautiously and flashed her angry eyes to the man whenever she could. She was embarrassed. She was essentially the Koopa queen! And here she was accompanying a simple human who had beaten her in one shot, it was unbecoming of her! She looked him up and down, that deep black spiked hair, his stupid small height, those bulging biceps, his tight shorts and damn, those were some jaw bones! _'No Wendy' _she thought. She was a queen and he was a mortal, she couldn't fall for him but he was so cool. He was like someone out of an action movie, then the thought come to her.  
"Oh hey, there are multiple traps hidden everywhere, so look out." She said.  
"Hm thanks, I'll be careful and if any happen to spring I'll take them on!" He said boldly.  
She shuddered a little as he spoke, my oh my was he a man. Her eyes then turned focus towards a red floor panel, it was the only one of it's colour. _'Heh, we set easy traps, I won't even have to mention it to him' _she thought as she moved out of the way of the panel. _Clink_. She looked quickly as she watched Mac's foot come off the panel casually as if he hadn't noticed.  
"Gah, you set off that trap!" She yelled, pointing at the panel.  
He turned and looked at the panel for a while, then finally he lifted up his sun shades.  
"Oh that's a different colour to the rest." He said surprised.  
"Why did you have you sun shades on?" She screeched at him.  
"Ah, I'm clumsy you see, I forgot to take them off." He said apologetically.  
She was screaming internally at the surprise she'd teamed up with a clumsy idiot but before she could scold him the corridor shook and from the darkness they could hear the sounds of something rolling.  
"It's the boulder trap!" She screeched as she ran away, Little Mac stayed, "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to stop it with my fists! Just run, I don't want you to get hurt by chunks of this boulder!" He commanded sternly.  
Wendy nodded and ran down the corridor, she couldn't see him any-more but she noticed a pink panel on the wall, she slammed her hand onto it and it opened up a small hole in the wall. She dived into it and waited for the noise to stop. A couple of seconds later she screamed as the boulder came rolling past and slammed against the end of the corridor. She ran out quickly and headed back, looking for the boxer.  
"Well if he died then at least I can still be kept around." She said to herself.  
When he came into view she found his body bruised all over and lying on the floor.  
"GAH! HE'S FLATTENED!" She yelled.  
Just as she started to sneak away the Mac slowly got up and brushed himself off, he looked around before spotting the stealthy Koopa.  
"Don't worry I handled it." He said boldly.  
"You got crushed!" She screeched.  
The two made their way onwards, towards the boulder.  
"Behind that is a door." She said sadly, "I don't know how we'll get free though."  
"Don't worry I handled it." Little Mac said, as he threw his fist forwards.  
There was a small crack, which grew larger and larger and in the end after a loud _crack_ the whole thing broke apart.  
"Wait! Why didn't you just do that when it was coming this way?" She shouted at him.  
"I did, though I only weakened one half of it, this time I broke it." He replied.  
"Geez." She sighed.  
"You're not hurt are you?" He asked.  
"N-no I'm fine."  
"Good, let's advance then."

The two walked into a seriously tall room, it was covered in sea-blue tiles with some being yellow here and there, there were two large glass windows filled with water and many fish. On the other side of the room was a door and above all the windows were small hatches.  
"This is the aquarium trap room, he can't touch the yellow tiles." She warned him.  
"Don't worry, I can see them this time." He said as he dashed off across the room.  
"No wait!" She screamed.  
All the hatches above the windows opened and from one shot a large harpoon, acting quickly he weaved around it only to be targeted by another harpoon. _'Damn, the harpoons are dangerous, he'll need to get to the other side to evade them. Though his movements are so cool and he's dodging them so well too' _she thought. Little Mac continued to dive around them all until one came directly at him, he jumped straight at it.  
"Mac!" Wendy shouted, running out into the room.  
"Jolt Haymaker." He said quietly and toughly as he swerved around it mid-air and slammed his fist on the floor in victory.  
"Wow, that was so cool." Wendy said silently.  
Little Mac smirked confidently as he brought his glove off the ground revealing a flashing yellow tile. Wendy's mouth dropped as she stared at him.  
"YOU DID IT AGAIN!" She screeched in frustration.  
"I'm rather clumsy." He explained.  
As he finished his sentence a large hole appeared in each window letting in large streams of water and fish. Little Mac ran to the door and started to hammer on it, putting small dents on it but he continued to beat on it.  
"Hurry, hurry!" Wendy yelled frantically.  
There was a large hiss as a huge eel's tail came around and slapped Little Mac off the floor and into some deeper water. Wendy turned around to see a giant red and yellow eel stare at her, it's huge white teeth belittling her.  
"Sadie, Sadie! It's me Wendy, don't worry." She yelled.  
The monster stared at her for a while before erupting into a huge smile and it lowered it's head in order to be petted by it's mistress. Wendy smiled as she knew she could get out of here now but just before the beast's head reached her hand Mac dived out of the water and smacked the eel in the face, sending it flying.  
"Mac!" Wendy shouted angrily.  
"Stay back! I'll finish this." He said confidently.  
The eel rose up and lunged it's mouth at the boxer who was smirking to himself. He pulled his fist back and then brought it up and a K.O upper cut, as soon as it contacted the eel's chin a huge shock-wave from the impact cracked the floor and pushed the water back into giant waves that towered above them all. The eel went high into the air and smashed the ceiling, and with it's fall in caved the floor in, plunging the people and the water downwards into darkness. Wendy screamed as she fell but Mac grabbed her and gave her a confident look.  
"I'll save us." He said boldly.  
He brought his spare fist back and and punched up into the air, spinning around like a helicopter and pushing up into the air.  
"Wow you're really doing it, you're so cool!" She shouted happily, holding onto him tight.  
Suddenly he stopped and his arm pulled back as he began to fall downwards."  
"We didn't even go that far!" Wendy yelled angrily, thrashing around in his arms.  
"I am not an air fighter." He replied calmly.  
"Ain't that true!" She said as she pulled on her rings.  
A clown car formed around them and sealed them tightly together as it began to push up into the air, flying through the now broken aquarium room and into the control deck before it burst.  
"Ah Wendy, first you fail beating one of our dad's agents and then you bring him here?" Bowser Jr squeaked.

In front of Little Mac and Wendy were the rest of the Koopa kids: Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Ludwing, Morton, Roy and Bowser Jr himself. They were all lined up in facing the boxer with their cannons at the ready.  
"Fire!" Bowser Jr ordered taking command, "Get those worthless weaklings!  
Wendy dropped to the floor on her knees, her eyes focused on the steel balls heading towards her.  
"I don't wanna lose here!" She screamed, closing her eyes to avoid the view.  
There were several large thuds and when she re-opened her eyes Mac was stood in front of her, the cannon balls were all around the room.  
"Sibling's don't fight and..." He said toughly as he darted towards the children and slammed his fist on the ground making a shock-wave which sent them back, "You should never hit a lady, especially when she can't fight back."  
The Koopalings recovered themselves and stared the boxer down, their wills creating a terrifying atmosphere. It was at this point Wendy dashed forwards in her kart, throwing a wrecking ball on a chain towards Bowser Jr but Iggy intercepted and blocked the blow with a mechanical boxing glove punch. Ludwig jumped in swinging his hammer at the girl so she jumped back and fired a cannon ball at him, Lemmy threw a mecha-koopa at the sphere and blew it up and then from behind Morton came in and grabbed Wendy.  
"Hey let go!" She yelled.  
"Take this traitor!" Roy shouted as he came around and slammed two wrecking balls into her kart, sending her backwards.  
Little Mac ran around and grabbed her kart mid air.  
"Let me at them! I'll kill you all!" Wendy shouted in anger before being lifted out the kart, "Hey!" She shouted as Little Mac smashed it.  
"Stay back, siblings shouldn't fight, besides only me and your father could fight seven of them at once." He said calmly.  
"Eh? You reckon you could beat us?" Bowser Jr laughed, "Gentlemen, let's go punch out!"  
The several karts advanced quickly towards as Little Mac stood his ground.  
"Why can't I help? Because I'm a girl?" Wendy questioned angrily.  
"No, in fact I know you can handle at least three of them together but..." He was saying before being cut off by the wall of fourteen giants fists coming at him.  
Little Mac threw his arms forwards at incredible speeds, clashing his fists with all of theirs and then pushing forwards and punching their karts and faces. In the end he launched seven large blows which sent them all flying back in the air.  
"I-impossible, he blocked all our punches with his own!" Larry shouted.  
"And even managed to land hits on us too! It's like he has some form of invisible super armour!" Ludwing said, examining the body of their opponent before screaming.  
"Thash wight! Bou couldnt handles thish!" Little Mac spitted out, his face covered in numerous large swells.  
"Gah he's a monster, he's a monster!" Lemmy screamed.  
"No no he's a clumsy idiot." Wendy laughed.  
Little Mac spun his feet around in a circle created a wall of dust which continued to spin around him.  
"I'll beat you all without leaving this circle." He said (translated from his broken speech).  
"Koopas, go!" Bowser Jr commanded quickly.  
The first to advance Iggy, he came forwards swinging his buzz saw directly at the boxer who leaned to the left and launched a powerful upwards smash into the kart causing it to blow and for Iggy to go flying. Roy and Morton charged in next, they leaped out their karts carrying giant hammers and swung at him; but the feinted the attack and then gave them both an upper-cut which sent them through the roof.  
"Larry, Lemmy, now!" Ludwing ordered as the two koopas took each side of the boxer and launched powerful drills at him while Ludwig shot off a cannon ball.  
Reacting quickly Little Mac took a breather and threw one fist to his lower left side hitting Lemmy's kart and then pushing his other first right he dragged himself to hit Larry's kart and send him flying too. He noticed the cannon-ball quickly and launched his fist forwards, hitting the cannon ball with such a force it went flying back towards Ludwig and hit him so he went flying out of the window. Bowser Jr was left there, floating in his kart throwing a tantrum as his enemy smiled cockily at him.  
"Enough of this!" He yelled as his kart grew wheels and zoomed towards him.  
Just as he got close Little Mac leaned back at the last minute and pulled his fist back.  
"You know, I don't punch kids..." He said as he launched a K.O uppercut straight into the princes' face, "But I have nothing against people who try to hurt my friends."  
And as the young koopa went flying into the air only one thought occurred to him, _'This guy is so cool'_.

* * *

Little Mac stood on the deck of the ship, looking at the lot of the children he battled today, they were all whimpering and looked terrified before him. He gave a smirk and threw on his sun-shades.  
"Listen, you kids are pretty strong, you just seem troubled." He said compassionately.  
"Of course we are, I mean our father goes away for long periods of times, sometimes only cares for some of us, I'm pretty sure there are two others that are maybe our cousins or something and we don't even know our own mother!" Iggy listed.  
"I see, you're teenagers and it's hormones." Little Mac replied.  
"No no! I said-"  
"Say no more, this is a growth spurt for you children and I promise I'll look after you during it." Mac interrupted.  
"Idiot." Ludwig sniggered.  
"That's why, I'm going to ask Ganon if he'll let you guys stay with us in the mansion, we need more kids there and on top of that you're pretty strong too!"  
"What?" They all shouted excitedly.  
"Yes, that way you'll show your true potential, and then you'll grow even stronger!"  
"You're so cool Mr Mac, boss!" The crowd of kids shouted.  
He nodded to them and turned to face the mansion and jumped forwards with a jolt hay-maker.  
"Onwards we go kids!" He shouted mid-air.  
"Yeah!"  
The kids jumped up in their respective clown karts and flew off the ship too and headed towards the mansion, but stopped when they saw Little Mac curl into a ball and start to fall.  
"He's falling!" Lemmy shouted.  
There was a strong gust of wind that flew past the koopas and Little Mac felt something grab onto the back of his shirt and pull him up, he turned to see he was being lifted up by the Koopa Prince himself.  
"Don't worry boss, I got ya!" Bowser Jr said happily.  
The other Koopa kids came zooming down and each helped grab onto the boxer, Wendy went beneath and helped push upwards by firmly placing her hands on his chest. _'These kids, they will become great' _Little Mac thought proudly as the ascended.

Ganon watched open mouthed from his office as he watched the events go by.  
"I...can't believe it." He gasped.  
"See I told you, he's a complete-" Samus was saying.  
"Genius, look at how those kids rescued him, what did he even do to tame then when not even their own father can? I think in the future, I might give Smash to him." Ganon said happily.  
Samus began to choke on air from disbelief and frustration when the phone began to ring, she picked it up quickly.  
"Yo." She said calmly, "Moved? They want us to move?" She roared, throwing the phone at Ganon.  
Fumbling as he caught it he quickly answered, "Hello?"  
"Hello Ganon." The voice on the other line said clearly.  
"No." Ganon mouthed, "You're not?"  
"Of course I am Ganon, who else would you expect? Now down to business, after today the towns folk were appauled by the noise you lot made and there have been...incidents this year too. So we're going to move the mansions location to over the valley, it'll happen while you sleep but I thought I better let you know. You have no idea what it's like to hear people's thoughts Ganon, oh they can be cruel."  
"Why...why are you doing this?" Ganon asked with a quiet rage.  
"Hm? Doing what?"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING-"  
"Only you can hear my real voice, why do you think Samus didn't react like you have. And you will keep this a secret understood. Now I've been thinking about our problem and I know how we fix it, so listen up."

**Who the hell is on the other end of that phone, why does Ganon have such anger for the person's true identity? Maybe you could contribute your theories and tune in on wednesday :) thanks for reading.**


End file.
